


The Abstract Tribrid

by Minecraft69696969



Category: DCU (Comics), Legacies (TV 2018), Lucifer (Comic), Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe(like they literally physically jump between different universes everyday), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reality Bending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 69,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minecraft69696969/pseuds/Minecraft69696969
Summary: The most powerful tribrid in existence is coming to Mystic Falls!Samuel Salvatore is a vampire-werewolf-celestial hybrid, the literal embodiment of Death, and the second most powerful vampire in existence. The sheer size of his presence is enough to collapse a universe into a point of singularity, his thoughts can easily destroy billions of dimensions simultaneously, and he can control life and death to its most absolute form.When Esther Mikaelson created the immortality spell, she used the sun for life, the white oak for invulnerability, and one more thing: the power of Death for immortality. What will Sam do when Esther calls on him for the power of Death?Also in my canon, I'm buffing the archangels a bit so that Lucifer>Living Tribunal(normally it's Lucifer+Michael=Living Tribunal).Explicit 18+ Sexual Content!!!!(Don't believe me? Skip to chapter 3 and see for yourself.)Also, the only thing from Supernatural that I'm using is The Mark of Cain because Supernatural's version of it is more unique and interesting. Don't expect the Winchesters and Castiel to appear more than as a brief cameo.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. How the multiverse works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a part of the story, this is just a quick explanation of how the multiverse works. If you are just here for the smut, then there are some nice, explicit sex scenes in chapter two.

This part details how the multiverse was created. It is not essential for understanding the plot, but if you really want to understand how each cosmic being fits into the hierarchy, you should read this part. The hierarchy is not at all important for the story, but just know this power ranking:

God>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Overvoid>>>>>>>>>>>>Soul powered Katherine Pierce>>>> Michael= Lucifer>The Source>The Hands>Death(aka Samuel Salvatore)>=Over-Monitor>>>>>>>>>Vrundrids(a techno-organic living planet that I made up myself)>>>>>other pantheon gods(including the big ones like Zeus and Odin)

So, I understand in DC, there are many retcons and contradictions, so I decided to change some of the cosmology so that it actually fits together.

\- In this cosmology, God(Allah/Yahweh) is the one and only supreme being, but he is not the direct creator per-say.

\- The Source and The Hands are the creators of the entire multiverse, but God is the reason everything happened. In simpler terms, think of the making of Creation as a row of cause-and-effect dominos. The formation of The Source and The Hands is the first domino to fall, and every action they make from there causes the next dominos to fall, which then knock over even more dominos. However, God is the one who set up the dominos and jump-started the chain reaction by influencing the formation of The Source and The Hands.

\- In a sense, the birth and development of Creation, beginning with The Source and The Hands creating dimensions and ending with Death locking all of Creation behind him is a story and God is the unseen writer dictating every move.

\- The demiurgic archangels, Lucifer Michael and Gabriel each embody an aspect of God. Lucifer is will, Michael is power, and Gabriel is pattern. They are comparable to writing the utensils God created and uses to 'write' Creation.

-Katherine Pierce is the main villain(seriously!). She'll eventually gain powers beyond even that of Lucifer and Michael.


	2. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mainly be about showcasing Sam's immense reality-warping power to establish his position in the cosmic hierarchy. If you're here for smut, it's in the very next chapter. You know who you are.
> 
> So, I'm also buffing Lucifer and Michael's power so that they are both more powerful than The Living Tribunal individually(before, I personally believe it is Lucifer+Michael=Living Tribunal).
> 
> Comment suggestions for me, please!

“Death!” Michael Demiurgos’s voice bellowed through space. “It’s over! The forces of heaven have you surrounded! Return to your duty and we could pretend this never happened!”

“Never!” screamed Samuel, the physical embodiment of Death itself from the metallic surface of Vrundrids, “I will never go anywhere with you!”

Sam had abandoned his duty a few hundred years ago and retreated to the surface of a living planet going by the name, Vrundrids in a distant universe nearing the corners of Creation.

After eons of actively doing his duty, he was tired. Tired of their complaints, tired of their insults, and tired of his job in general. He was merely the concept of death; other Death Gods across Creation were the ones responsible for delivering it.

So he stopped.

And as a result, the mortals complained even more.

"Sam, please! Look at the mess you left Creation in!" begged Michael, "the multiverse is burning because of your absence!"

"I'll tell you the exact same thing I told the Over-Monitor right before I stabbed him in the back; Go fuck yourselves!" Sam snapped back, "Mar Novu and his elegant speeches couldn't convince me, what makes you think you and your group of winged servants could?"

Michael sighed. Mar Novu had been a noble protector of Creation. It was a great shame to lose someone as powerful and as dedicated to his duty as Mar Novu, especially considering everything he did was on a voluntary basis; there was no order or higher being compelling him. The archangel took his helmet off briefly out of respect.

Mar Novu The Over-Monitor was one of the first cosmic beings to confront him about his absence. "Death! You cannot just leave your duty like this!" The Monitor had told him, "look how Creation is suffering! They need you! The world needs you!"

Sam responded to his demand by stabbing him with a scythe while his back was turned. His job was over. No amount of compulsion would ever make him return to it willingly. When Mar Novu confronted him, his persistence had pushed the Abstract entity over the edge, causing him to lash out.

Mar Novu had not prepared for the confrontation to become physical; after all, he did not know Death to be a combatant. Sam used his ignorance to get the easy jump on him. 

After mortally wounding the Monitor, he disintegrated his body. He refused to let anything die, even those he wounded himself, instead opting to scatter Mar Novu's essence across the infinite Creation where it can never reconstitute itself again.

Eventually, the mortals' complaints coupled with news about the disappearance of The Over-Monitor reached the armies of heaven who decided to take action against him. Under the leadership of the archangel Michael, the angels are attempting to bind him back into duty by force.

Soon, the angels honed in Sam's position on the planet Vrundrids. He watched as millions of winged humanoid creatures encircled the cybernetic living planet’s round, ball-shaped body.

The planet was 13,000 kilometers wide and made from a grey, techno-organic metal and floated around the vast emptiness of space. The angels flew along its outer atmosphere, not quite within the planet, but not quite out of the planet either.

They were waiting for the command to attack.

The planet had a set of 2000 kilometer tall horns that were clearly visible even from outer space and a giant, 180-kilometer wide eye in between them that glowed with a crimson red light. Beneath the eye and horn, was a giant slit that functioned as a mouth, also emitting a steady, red glow from its depth.

The planet was covered with a thick layer of yellowish sand and surrounded by a thick yellowish atmosphere. The atmosphere was highly toxic to all physical beings, while the sand was actually composed of quintillions of nanobots that would immediately tear up and dissolve anything that made it to the surface.

About a dozen satellites of varying size surrounded the planet; all of them had the same metallic horns, red laser eye, and mouth, only at a proportionally smaller size. The satellites were all extensions of Vrundrids; terraformed at a molecular level by the living planet using nanobots, and equipped with powerful weapons of mass destruction.

Of course, the moons were also coated with the same sand and gas as Vrundrids.

The gas, the sand, and the moons were simply the planet’s method of keeping fleas off it’s body; the moons were used to stop larger fleets of enemies while the atmosphere and sand destroyed smaller, lone enemies.

Of course, Sam was not a physical being and didn’t require any air to survive, and Vrundrids made sure to keep his nanobots from harming him, not that they could in the first place.

Sam had befriended the massive celestial shortly after abandoning his duty as bringer of death. The celestial had been dying from a terminal illness that was slowly turning its body into a rust-like material, which Sam cured for him, and in return, it provided him with shelter and companionship.

“Fine!” screamed Michael, “then we’ll just have to do it the hard way!” On his command, the millions of angels that surrounded the planet rushed into the atmosphere, sending blasts of holy white light in the general direction of Sam’s voice.

The angels were spiritual beings too, and thus, Vrundrids’ poisonous atmosphere had no effect. The nanobots gathered into thousands of giant tentacles which grabbed and tore up thousands of angels.

The giant mouth of Vrundrids opened up, revealing a powerful gravity well, generated by an artificial black hole that sucked thousands of more angels into a vortex grinder that ground them into pulp.

Hundreds of high-powered lasers fired from Vrundrids’ giant red-eye, incinerating hundreds of angels with each blast. Vrundrids controlled its moons to do the same, only on a much smaller scale due to their smaller size.

The moons each had eight large rocket nozzles, evenly distributed along its circular surface. Their purpose was to reposition the moons for a better angle of attack, or to keep them from crashing onto Vrundrids’ surface should they get too close.

“Enough is enough!” Michael bellowed as he raised his hands up above his head, the Dunamis Demiurge flowing through his body. “Samuel! Tell Vrundrids to stop killing my men or I will have to take action!”

One of Vrundrids’s moons hit Michael in the chest with a laser blast from his eye, knocking Michael into outer space. “Never!” the celestial roared in a dull metallic voice, “we will never give in to you!”

Sam spread his giant, shadowy wings and flew into the air, destroying thousands more angels with a powerful pulse of white light.

“So be it, Death!” Michael Demiurgos bellowed, his body emitting a bright yellow light before sending out an almighty wave of the primal demiurgic power at the living planet. The blast effortlessly tore through Vrundrids’ body, burning a hollow, red, and molten hole through it.

“NO!” Sam stared down as his ancient ally’s glowing red eye flickered in pain. The nanobots all went still and dropped back down to the planet’s surface, and the grinding vortex ceased to suck and spin. The moons powered down simultaneously, for without their master, they were nothing but limp limbs of the planet.

Sam tried to repair his fallen ally’s injuries, but there were way too many angels to deal with that he could not spare enough power to repair something so major. Sam twisted and turned in the air, striking down angels left and right.

Michael unleashed the second wave of demiurgic power, this time directing it at Sam.

He tried to defend himself by conjuring up a shield of white energy, but the demiurgic power was too much for him; Michael was the power of God, a primal force enough to annihilate all of Creation should it be released uncontrollably.

The blast sent Sam sprawling down to the surface of Vrundrids where he crashed through the nigh-indestructible surface and through the metal gears and levers that made up the planet’s insides.

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered to his fallen ally as he drew out the celestial’s spirit from its body, “One day, perhaps I’ll give you your life back…” With that, he conjured up an alternate dimension and placed its spirit there in a peaceful rest.

Sam flew back out of the crater he made to face the hundreds of angels that now surrounded him. “You want me to do my job?” He snapped, spreading his arms out invitingly, “then fine! I’ll do it...ALL AT ONCE!”

He wasn’t just deadly; he was Death. He is the one and the many, the nothing and the all. He had no beginning nor will he have an end; he has stood before anything ever existed, and was his duty to lock Creation behind him when eternity comes to a close. He would bring that end a bit closer...he thought.

That thought bled into fabrics of reality. Immediately, stars implode, worlds collide, and entire parallel dimensions collapse upon each other. Millions of advanced galactic races rushed to begin their doomsday preparations

With a mere wish, he erased them all from existence just to show them, if he wanted them gone, there was no possible preparation that could stop that. Lives were lost in the quintillions and their souls obliterated from existence.

“Death! I order you--” Michael unleashed one final wave of the Demiurgic power upon Sam. “--STOP!!!”

The blast hit Sam square in the chest, sending massive ripples through the multiverse. He collapsed to his knees, his powers waning as he struggled to heal himself from the damage caused by Michael’s power. A crack spanning 1000 kilometers opened and a massive crater was formed in the yellow sand as a result of the two superpowers colliding.

Michael solemnly marched over to Sam and picked him up by the neck. “If you will not return willingly, then I will have to do it by force.”

With that, he plunged his fingertips into Sam’s chest, releasing holy white light from his palm. Sam wailed in pain and struggled against Michael’s grip to no avail. “Michael...please!” He winced with every movement he made.

The white light from Michael’s hand spread around his body in the form of vaporous streaks of energy, forging itself into nigh-indestructible bonds which bound his essence to Michael’s will. The bonds quickly faded, but every time he did something against his orders, the bonds would once again manifest themselves around his body, forcing him back in line.

“Now return to your duty,” commanded the archangel.

Sam could do nothing but oblige; he had neither the strength nor the will to fight back against the archangel. After that fight with Michael, his strength would likely take eons to return.

Sam continued carrying out his duties for hundreds of years. In that time, the various gods of death got the multiverse back into order. Those who were dead went to their respective afterlives, those who were dying passed away like they should, and newborns were once again gifted with life.

The remains of The Over-Monitor began to reform themselves as well, but not fully. Sam’s attack had damaged him to a point where only direct contact with the power of The Source can reconstitute him. As a result, a total of 52 new Monitors formed from the original Monitor’s essence, each with a slight difference from the rest.

The smaller Monitors continued doing what their predecessor had sworn to do; watch over and protect the multiverse from cosmic threats.

Sam wanted to finish the job and destroy what was left of The Over-Monitor, but unfortunately, Michael intervened before he could hunt down all of them. As punishment for killing one of the protectors of Creation, the archangel drained him of his immense reality-altering power before ordering him to cease all interactions with the physical world.

Although his power did regenerate itself over time, the process was painfully slow.

One day, he felt the magic of a witch working on him; someone else was attempting to bind him. Normally, he would have flown over to the origin of the magic and erase it from existence. He would have destroyed the universe of his attempted binder as well, just for the fun of it. Michael’s bindings did not prevent him from doing that.

But he did not.

Maybe this witch can help me break my current bindings, he thought.

And so he let the witch do whatever she wanted to him.

The witch first cast her own binding spell on him, then she stripped away the bindings placed on him by Michael. Finally, she pulled his consciousness into a prison world, anchored to the spot that would go on to be known as Mystic Falls, Virginia.

It was the faithful night marking the dawn of vampirism; the night the first vampires, the Mikaelson family was created.

The moment he stepped foot in the prison world, it shattered due to the immense weight of his presence. Both he and the witch were thrown out of the pocket dimension and back into the prime reality.

The witch stared at him in shock for a brief moment, but she soon regained control. She was immensely skilled and powerful; in order to do what she was about to do, she had made hundreds upon hundreds of preparations to ensure her success.

“Death!” Esther Mikaelson, the infamous original witch chanted, “come forth into your vessel!” Because of his binding, Sam felt himself being forced into the corpse of a young man whose throat had been slit and was lying motionlessly on the ground. Right now, her word was his command.

Reaching up, he touched the wound on his neck, healing it instantly. However, the man had been long dead anyway. “Witch.” he said, “it appears you have bound me.” He raised his hands and willed the bonds over his body to materialize. “Now unbind me!”

“Look, it’s for a good reason!” insisted Esther, “please, just hear me out! My children are in danger from the wolves and need your help to keep them safe, so I need you to make them immortal...your honor?”

“What makes you think I could do that?” Sam asked, “and even if I could, why should I?”

“Ummm…” Esther was speechless. She had no noble reason for why she wanted to give her children immortality beyond her mother’s love, “I don’t know.”

“It’s mother’s love isn’t it?” Sam asked, “I can read your face; you care deeply for each and every one of your children and you want to keep them safe from all possible harms. In my book, that is noble enough a reason. However, I must warn you, in the long run, they may not necessarily thank you for your deeds.”

“So you’re not upset?” asked Esther shakily, “you’re not upset that I bound you?” Subconsciously, she grabbed a large slice of ham from the table and offered it to Sam, “uh, do you want some...ham?”

Sam graciously accepted her food. Little did he know, this was the last thing he would ever eat for a thousand years. “Thank you! And no, I am not upset that you have me bound...for the moment. And yes, I will grant your children immortality, provided that you unbind me immediately after. Is that a deal?”

“Yes!” Esther replied, “yes that is a deal!”

Sam nodded as he slowly took off the ring around his finger. The ring was one of his two symbols of power, along with a scythe. When he possessed his new vessel, the three items of power also materialized around him: a ring with a white ring mounted on it, a small metal scythe, and a steel-tipped cane.

They were all items containing a portion of his power, similar to a battery pack, which, of course, has not been invented yet. They were for emergencies in case Sam is running slow on power and needed a boost, which was probably right now.

“This is my ring.” he told her, “it is like an extra savings account, for in case I need more power than I have at the moment.”

Esther reached out to receive it but Sam retracted his hand, “do you promise to release me?”

“Yes!” promised Esther.

Sam dropped the ring in her palm.

“Now, the bounds,” Sam said, making the bounds visible once again.

“How do I know you won’t take my children’s lives back the moment I set you free?” Esther demanded, “you’re the bringer of death, and granting immortality certainly doesn’t seem like something the embodiment of death would do just like that.”

“Look, I rebelled, okay? Now just let me go!” Sam objected, “and I gave you my word that I’ll leave your kids alone so, please! Let me go!” After billions of years of imprisonment, Sam was rightfully desperate for his freedom.

“I’m sorry,” said Esther, “but I can’t let the fate of my children rest solely on your word!” She raised her hands to Sam and performed a spell.

Sam tried to resist, but the binding on his essence was making it impossible. He felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness once again as his vessel slowly went limp and he collapsed to the ground.


	3. Anna Zhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

“Hello?” someone called, “hello, is anyone there?” It was a female voice, the first voice he has heard since his imprisonment one thousand years ago. While he is free to wander wherever he wants, he is unable to interact with anything in the living world. He was a prisoner in his own land.

Esther had imprisoned him in a purgatory-like dimension called The Other Side and stole his three objects of power: his ring, his scythe, and his cane in order to prevent his escape. “Hello!” he called back, hoping whoever it is can hear him.

“Who are you?” A young girl came out of the trees, “you’re dead too, right?” She looked to be in her teenage years and was of Asian descent. Her skin was quite pale, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty, to say the least.

Sam sighed. “Unfortunately not. I’m technically not alive or dead, I’m sort of in-between.”

“What?”

“I’m Death.” He smiled, “but before you ask me to send you back, no, I cannot do that.” His body morphed into a skeleton with large, black-feathered wings on its back before quickly morphing back.

The girl looked like she wanted to run away.

“Hey, hey, hey! I don’t bite!” he quickly said, “please, I haven’t spoken to anyone for a thousand years. Apparently, this place is supposed to be sectioned off so everyone is sort of confined alone. I think you might have slipped into my part or I slipped into yours, but either way, please, can you talk to me?”

The girl stopped. “Wait, so you’re Death?”

“Yes, that’s what I said,” replied Sam, “please. Can you not run from me?”

The girl sighed at this. “Can you just give me a minute...I need to assure myself that I’m not crazy, and that you’re not crazy…”

Exactly one minute later, Sam spoke up again. “Okay! So now that you know for sure you're not crazy and I’m not crazy, let’s have a sharing circle. Okay, so my name is Samuel, but please call me Sam. Don’t call me Death because it feels awkward. Alright, your turn!”

“Seriously?!” the girl snapped, “how is that enough time to process that fact that you just told me you’re Death?”

“You said one minute.”

“Well, that was a metaphor!”

“Alright, so how much time do you need?”

“Look, you told me you’re literally Death! I think that entitles me to some processing time.”

“Okay, but how much exactly? A minute? An hour? A day?”

“Look, I’ll tell you when I’m finished okay?”

After a solid ten minutes of the girl walking around and having an entire debate with herself about whether or not she was insane, she finally calmed down enough to talk to him. “Okay. I can accept the fact that you’re Death now. So what do you want?”

“What do I want?” Sam asked, “well, someone to talk to of course. I’ve been stuck here for a thousand years and I’ve never met another person here. You’re the first. I just want a friend.” He held out his hand for a handshake.

The girl reluctantly took it. “Annabelle Zhu. But you can call me Anna.”

“Uhhh…” Sam was not good at social interaction, and a thousand years of solidarity did not help matters at all. “That’s a pretty name...uhhh...you....uhhh...so how did you die?” His awkward reply made him want to smite himself.

“There was a vampire roundup,” she replied. If he really was Death, then vampires probably wouldn’t be scary, she hoped. To be honest, she had lived in solidarity for several months already and she definitely needed companionship too. “I got caught and staked.”

“Great!” Sam cringed immediately after saying that. “I mean, not great. Anyways, I got stuck here due to my affiliation with vampires too. See? We have something in common!” He was trying his best, he told himself, practice makes perfect!

“‘Affiliation with vampires’?” Anna asked, “what do you mean? You’re not a vampire!”

“No, but I was involved with creating you all. It was my power that created you all.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story, but basically, a witch wanted to protect her children, so she summoned me from my previous imprisonment and bound me. She told me that if I gave her a piece of my power, she would grant me my freedom. I did my part and she betrayed me.”

“Hold on, ‘previous imprisonment’?” Anna thought, if she was going to be stuck here with him, she might as well get to know him. Plus, his story was interesting. “You were locked away before this?!”

Sam smiled. “Yeah...eons ago, I decided that I didn’t like the flow of natural order. I didn’t like being the bringer of Death anymore, so I quit, and things stopped dying. The host of heaven tried to force me back into my work, and we ended up disagreeing. I got mad, tried to destroy the multiverse, and so Michael drained my power and locked in my own mind.”

“You tried to destroy the multiverse?” Anna wasn’t sure she was hearing right; in her 500 years of life, she saw many powerful witches and vampires who could easily destroy towns and even countries, but multiverse? She was starting to take damage to her ego. “As in actual multiverse, and not just a metaphor for a town or city?”

“Multiverse as in a transfinite collection of individual dimensions,” Sam replied.

“How are you stuck here then?!” Anna asked, “you said you were stuck here, so why can’t you just bust out?”

Sam sighed. “Did you not hear the part about Michael draining my power? He is the Demiurge, he can generate and destroy an infinite amount of power. My power takes a very long time to regenerate, which is why I keep portions of it stored in little pendants. Unfortunately, that witch bitch also stole them all.”

“That sucks.” Anna didn’t know how to respond to that either.

They ended up walking around the woods for another few minutes, not saying much to each other. At this point, Anna couldn’t help but notice how handsome Sam was; his tall stature, his muscular build, his short spiky hair...she couldn’t help eying him from head to toe.

Sam noticed her stopping extra long on his crotch. “What? I’ve been in this prison for a long time. Since I don’t have anything better to do, I just decided to spend my time adapting and reshaping my avatar. It is what you humans might think of as ‘the perfect human’.” (I didn’t actually specify how he looked so people won’t get offended.)

“So you’ve seen a lot of sex around the world haven’t you?” Anna smirked cutely, “did you see me and Jeremy that night when we hooked up?”

“I don’t think so,” replied Sam, “I sort of just walk around aimlessly these days. I have seen so many things that you and your previous client don’t really register.”

“‘Client’?!” Anna glared at him, “did you call me a prostitute?”

“Isn’t that what they call people who get paid to have sex?” Sam asked.

“What?! He’s not paying me! We had sex because we both wanted to!” Anna would have slapped him but she feared his power. “Look man, you need to understand the difference between being a hooker and hooking up with someone.”

She caught herself looking at his body again. It’s been too long since she’s last had proper sex with someone and not just pleasuring herself. As annoying as it was, she wanted him. No, she needed him. She found herself biting his lower lip.

“From a millennium of observations, I would say you are sexually deprived.” Sam observed, “your body--well, your mind, since we’re technically incorporeal, seems to be demanding a mate of the opposite gender.” After so many years of studying human psychology and human nature, he would go as far as to call himself an expert in the field. “You seem to see that mate in me.”

“Yes I do, Mr.Smartypants,” snapped Anna, “well...do you want to...uh...hook up?”

“I would sleep with you but I don’t have any money,” replied Sam, “I cannot pay.”

“I’m not a hooker!” Anna protested, “I’m just a sexually deprived, five-hundred-year-old! I need some hardcore fucking and I need it now. I don’t care whether it’s just a part of my mind or my nonexistent body, I need to be fucked on the ground right here.”

Sam nodded. “You seem like you’re talking more to yourself than me. Perhaps you’re trying to convince yourself that you’re not a hooker?”

In a fit of rage, she slapped him in the face. Hard. “Ouch.” Sam grumbled, “I was just doing a psychological analysis.”

The scope of what she just did was starting to register in her mind. “Oh god, look, I’m so sorry, Lord Death, I didn’t mean to. I just got a bit--” A bit what? Angry? Carried away? How was she going to explain her action to Death himself?

“It’s fine,” smiled Sam, “But I just want to know one thing: are you sure you can handle the full Samuel Salvatore experience?”

Anna frowned. “‘Salvatore’? Wait, how are you related to Stefan and Damon then? Why did you call yourself ‘Salvatore’?”

Sam shrugged. “These days, everyone has a last name. I simply chose the name Salvatore out of pure chance. Now about that experience--”

Anna’s eyes widened for a moment as her breathing sped up against her will. “This is gonna kill me isn’t it?”

“No,” Sam replied, “you’re already dead, remember?”

Anna smiled as she started unbuttoning her shirt, ignoring her pulsating nerves. She was pretty sure if she just imagined herself naked, her clothes would disappear, but where’s the fun in that? It was about the mood.

Sam stepped forward and took her hands in his, massaging them lightly as he chided, “Ah, ah. No jumping ahead.”

Anna caught his eyes and got lost there, as it was so easy to do and she couldn’t believe how sensual he was managing to make simply holding her hands. “How did Death learn so much about sex?”

“A thousand years of observation.”

After a moment, he let go of one of her hands and moved to cup her jaw, tracing his thumb lightly over her cheekbones. Her breath hitched as he leaned forward, just barely brushing his lips over hers and she instinctively tried to follow him back away. “Come on, Sam…” She whined, reaching down to caress his thighs, “stop it…”

It was weird; he explicitly stated that he was an ancient primordial entity, and he told her exactly how powerful he was. She didn’t care. It didn’t matter. If he wanted her gone, he would have done it a long time ago.

Sam let go of her other hand and moved his hand to her waist, pulling her closer and she trailed her hand up his arm as his lips met hers again.

This time his tongue darted out to deepen the kiss and Anna gladly opened for him and immediately felt her knees going weak as his hand on her waist slid around her back to pull her against him. She was very glad it was there to keep her upright. His tongue was just as sinful in her mouth as it was in other places.

His hand on her cheek slid back slightly as his fingers played over the nape of her neck and she moaned into the kiss, pressing herself more firmly against him. She could feel his growing erection against her stomach and she slid her hand from his shoulder into his hair as the other one slid under his shirt and over his side.

Just when she thought she was going to pass out from lack of air, his lips moved on kissing a slow line of kisses over her jaw and back to her ear where he whispered huskily, “I’m about to rock your world.” His lips on tongue and the light scraping of his teeth moved over her neck next and she felt her head tilted back as his teeth nipped lightly up her throat before capturing her lips again.

Anna moaned into the kiss meeting his tongue with hers as she lifted her leg around his waist. Sam backed them up so that her back was against a nearby tree. His arm unwrapped from her back and slid down her hip to her thigh, holding it up as his hips rocked against her in an upward motion, dragging his impressive erection over her core in slow measured movements as he moaned into her mouth.

Her hands moved to the front of his shirt, starting to undo the buttons.

“Mmm. Eager are we?” he teased. Then, his hands went to the front of her shirt as well, his hips still teasing against her as he slowly unbuttoned it, making sure to ghost his fingers over her heated flesh with every movement. Sam had learnt most of his sex talk and kink from Damon Salvatore himself, which is partially why he started calling himself a Salvatore.

Sam was just reaching her last button when she was shoving his shirt off his shoulders and he moved his arms enough to allow her and hers was already coming off before he could get to it. He pressed himself tightly back against her, the movement of his hips turning more deliberate as his leaking cock pressed tighter against her.

“God…Sam…” she gasped desperately, hands clutching at his shoulders and back as his lips moved over her shoulders and down over her collarbones and her hips met every movement.

Sam’s hands slid over her sides and teased under the lip of her bra and around the edges as he moved back up to whisper in her ear. “I want you to cum for me, baby…just…like…this…” he whispered lustfully, punctuating each word with a firm press of his hips before sucking on the bundle of nerves just under and behind her ear.

She gave a gasping moan as she realized just how close she was as she gripped him tightly. His thumbs were trailing over the top of her lace bra, just barely tracing the outline of her breasts when she felt the wave crash over her. He hummed in satisfaction as she rode out her orgasm…the first of many…before finally sliding his hands around to unclasp her bra.

Anna was beyond overwhelmed with the sensations as both his hands kneaded her breasts and he continued dragging his erection slowly over her now damp pants. The next thing she knew he was lifting her up and her other leg wrapped around his waist as well.

His mouth latched onto her breast, sucking it into his mouth and she let out a needy moan as her hands tangled in his hair. He managed to lay her down on the soft ground without missing a beat in his sucking as his tongue flicked and teeth grazed her nipple. The other breast was still captured in his hand as his other hand caressed every nerve ending she never knew she had.

By the time Sam’s mouth switched breasts, she was more than ready to get this show on the road. Especially since his body had moved down too far for her to feel his length against her core anymore. She writhed beneath him and cried out, “God…Sam…please…” He took the hint and moved down, long sloppy kisses lingering over her stomach as his hands moved to the front of her pants. She gladly lifted her hips to allow him to remove them as his lips continued the trek down.

One hand massaged over her thigh as the other teased his fingers through her folds. He licked and sucked at her clit for a moment before two long fingers pressed inside of her and went straight for her g-spot.

Anna arched up off the bed with a sharp cry of ecstasy and he quickly brought her to the brink again before moving and pressing his tongue inside her as his thumb rubbed circles over her nub. Just when she was about to blow, he switched again and his fingers pressed deeply inside of her as he gave her clit a hard suck, flicking it with his tongue and she screamed out his name as the stars exploded behind her eyes. Once her trembling stopped, Sam moved back, sliding out of his own pants before settling between her legs.

Sam rubbed the head of his aching cock through her wet folds as he said, “Tell me what you want, honey.”

“Shit…Sam…fuck me…please…” she begged, desperate to feel his thick shaft inside her. Sam lifted her legs high and opened them wide as he slowly slid inside her, just a little bit before pulling back out and she whimpered weakly.

“God…please…more…” she pleaded unashamedly as he repeated the same motion again, going in a little deeper this time. And then more, until he finally plunged all the way in with a guttural moan of his own.

He threw her legs over his shoulders as his hands slid back up her body, one paying liberal attention to her breasts as the other moved deliberately over the rest of her body and he buried himself in her over and over again, hitting her g-spot with every jerk of his hips.

Sam was determined to get her off at least one more time before the finale and when he could feel her getting close, the hand not caressing her breasts slid down her stomach and his thumb rubbed circles over her clit as his thrusts sped up.

When she screamed his name and he could feel her walls clenching around him he gave a breathless moan. “Oh…yes…that feels…so good…” he breathed out, slowly drawing back and letting the suction pull him back in.

Once it was over, he lowered her legs and leaned down, kissing her deeply as he slowly picked up the pace again. She kissed him back greedily, taking the opportunity to slide her hands over his chest and stomach, firmly tracing every muscle.

As his lips moved to her neck and shoulders she lifted her head to kiss over his shoulder and arm and anywhere she could reach as she moved with him. After a while, he sat back, pulling her up to sit in his lap. His hands went to her ass to pull her back and forth to meet the upward press of his hips as his lips latched onto her breast again.

Her hands ran through his hair and over her back and shoulders as she lifted and dropped onto his long thick cock. By the time he laid her back down, she was already starting to chase the edge again and this time so was he as his thrusts turned frantic and each one was punctuated with a breathy moan.

Anna clutched at his back, digging her fingernails in as she blew for the fourth time and he let out a growling moan as he followed her. The feel of him pulsing inside of her drew out her orgasm for even longer as his cum filled her to bursting and she started to wonder if it would ever end.

He continued twitching his hips forward as they both rode out their waves. Once it was over, Anna went limp on the bed while Sam partially collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck as they both tried to catch their breath.


	4. Freedom!

On the other side of the country, in California, Kyle Campbell, a middle-aged man clutched his head in pain. He was experiencing a sharp, piercing headache so extreme that he almost rammed his car into the van in front of him.

“Woah, easy there pal!” One of his friends warned as he pulled to the side of the road. “We’re not even at the bar yet and you’re already swerving off the road.”

“Sorry...” Kyle massaged his temples. “I don’t know...I sometimes get these migraines at random...it’s going on for some time now.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be driving then!” One of his friends snapped, “go to the back. I’ll take the wheel. Also, you should probably get yourself checked out before you drop dead one day.”

“Yeah...thanks...” Kyle stumbled out of the car and walked around to the back. Although he pretended to not know the cause of his headaches, he secretly knew exactly what was happening, and it was not good...

Every time his head throbbed, it meant a powerful celestial entity was nearby. He had spent some time investigating them, and soon realized a pattern: the more powerful the celestial, the more his head hurt. Usually, the presence of the average angel or demon gave his brain a light prick, but this time, it seemed like someone was drilling into his head.

A headache this bad could only mean one thing: a very powerful entity on the planet. Something more powerful than anything he's ever seen or heard of.

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls, Virginia, Sam and Anna were busy getting dressed after their session of fun. Well, technically, all Sam did was snap his fingers and his clothes appeared around his body.

“We should do this again in a few hours, what do you say?” asked Anna.

“We may not have a few hours left,” Sam replied, “they’re coming for me.”

Anna stared at him incredulously. “Wait, what?! Who’s--”

“Demons.”

Suddenly, a group of people teleported in around them, surrounding them in a loose circle. “What’s happening?” Anna asked nervously, “They can’t see us right? They’re not here for us...right?”

“They’re not here for us,” Sam answered quietly, “they’re here for me.” He looked at the formally dressed older man who stood just outside the circle. “It’s Asmodeus. He wants me.” The man who stood outside the circle looked straight at them as if he could see them.

“Manete!” the people surrounding them chanted, “Manete! Manete! Manete!” Immediately, Sam and Anna were rendered completely immobile by the spell. In fact, they weren’t humans to be exact, they were demons working for the powerful hell-lord Asmodeus.

As soon as their immobilization spell was finished, the demons dispersed their circle and got in two single file lines to welcome their master. Asmodeus smiled devilishly as he walked past his minions and approached Sam.

“Hold on, what? Asmodeus? Who? What does he want you for?” Anna asked desperately trying to make her body move, “why can’t I move? Are you doing this?”

“No, I’m not. They are.” Sam sighed, “and no, I do not know what Asmodeus wants me for. He and his demons”

“What?! Then how could you be so calm?!” Anna screamed, “can’t we run or something?”

“No we can’t.” answered Sam, “they cast an immobilization spell over the area so that we, or, I, can’t move. I think he wishes to bind me.” Asmodeus was now standing right before them, his face still twisted in an evil grin.

Asmodeus carefully placed a ceramic bowl down on the ground at their feet and poured in a bag of ingredients. He then took a mashing stick and mixed all the ingredients together and then dripped several drops of his blood into the bowl with it.

As the blood touched the bowl, a white light shone through the night. The binding spells that Esther had used to control and imprison him dissipated. Sam had control over his power again, but he was still too weak to break free from The Other Side. Anna began to subconsciously lean into his body from protection.

One by one, the demons disappeared into thin air.

“What’s happening?” Anna whispered, “what are they doing?”

“He just removed my previous binding,” noted Sam, “but don’t worry, it will not work, and no, he cannot hear us right now…”

Asmodeus emptied out the contents of the bowl and began prepping for a new spell. The demons teleported back around him, each of them holding a human in their arms. “What the-” Anna looked up at Sam, “what are they trying to do?”

“A binding spell.” Sam whispered, still actively struggling against the immobilization spell, “he wishes to bind me to his will.” They watched as Asmodeus approached each human with a bottle of red liquid, forced a small portion down their throats, and then snapped their necks.

Asmodeus placed several ingredients, including a piece of fulgurite, a splinter of Death’s scythe handle, a vial filled with the blood of an Old One, and a cluster of herbs. He drew a sigil in the dirt and placed the bowl in the center of it before beginning a chant: “Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!”

Suddenly, a massive fireball flew into the air from the bowl, incinerating both the bowl and the ingredients inside. One by one, the humans were waking up in the demons’ arms, their faces full of confusion.

“He’s turning them into vampires!” Anna realized. She never really paid attention to what any of the demons were doing before, but now, she realized: he was turning them into vampires. Each of the demons then fed them a small amount of blood from their own wrists, allowing the vampires-in-transition to become full vampires.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, “how?”

“To become a vampire, you must drink the blood of a vampire, die, and then drink the blood of a human to transition,” Anna responded, “but how? They’re...demons!”

“No.” sighed Sam, “in order for a demon to walk the earth, they must possess a vessel of some sort. While spiritually, they’re demons, they are physically no different than humans, not that it matters for what they’re about to do next…”

“Do it now!” Asmodeus ordered. On cue, the demons plunged their hands into the newly transitioned vampires’ chests and tore out their hearts, killing them instantly. Anna gasped in shock at the gruesome scene but Sam gave no reaction.

The Other Side was bound to the earth using something called an anchor, which also functioned as a one-way door allowing only Supernatural creatures to enter but no exit. However, by sending mass numbers of vampires through it, it can be overwhelmed, allowing Sam to pass through…

Asmodeus stepped back and watched the location where the remnants of his spell lay. Any minute now, Death would be his new bitch…

Suddenly, the pile of dust that remained from his spell sank into the ground as a massive hole opened. The demon walked up to the edge of the hole eagerly and peered down inside…

Pure white light can be seen emanating from the endless depths, and a loud, high-pitched noise echoed through the air, growing louder and louder by the second…

A flash of red light burst from the mouth of one of his demon minions and he dropped to the ground, dead. Asmodeus turned around just as several more of his demons died in the same way. “STOP!” he bellowed into the pit, “as your new boss, I command you to leave my demons alone!”

The remainder of his demons dropped dead in the exact same fashion as the high-pitched noise grew to a point where his ears were starting to hurt. “Death! I order you to stop!” Asmodeus ordered frantically when a beam of brilliant white light shot up from the hole and into the air, blasting him into nothingness.

The hole closed itself soon after, leaving a naked and unconscious girl lying in its center. The spell that freed Sam from The Other Side had also Annabell Zhu back in the state she was when she died. Anna was an undead vampire again.

The noise had been Sam’s true voice, and the light had been his true form. He had escaped from The Other Side with his freedom. Asmodeus’s binding spell used the wrong ingredients; the splinter of the scythe was a cleverly engineered fake, sold to him, along with the spell, by a mysterious figure called the Conqueror. The scythe was too valuable an item for the Conqueror to give up even the tiniest piece.

Sam’s true voice reverberated up into heaven, down into hell, and into a small bar on the coast of California where the ingenious professor and researcher, Kyle Campbell, sat playing poker with a group of his friends.

"Who's talking so loudly?!" Lucifer Morningstar, the ruler of hell, the embodiment of God's will, and the second most powerful entity in Creation complained. He and all of his demons could hear Sam's true voice very clearly from down in hell.

"Sir? It's Mr.Salvatore talking. The Lord of Death?" One of his demons told him, "should I go confront him about his lack of manners? I'm sure Death can be reasonable if I mention your name to him, my Lord Lucifer?"

Lucifer raised a hand for him to be quiet. "Don't bother. Even with my presence before him, he will not shut up...but don't worry, he is encircling his vessel right now. He should not be speaking in his true voice for much longer."

Kyle Campbell was a 50-year-old man who was obsessed with finding extraterrestrial life, as well as exploring the quantum realms. Although he has made several award-winning discoveries, he is still not satisfied with his findings and is determined to be the first man to discover the true nature of mystical creatures.

Despite being over 50 years old, he still looked like a handsome young 20-year-old with pure black hair, olive skin, and a charming smile. Calling him handsome would be an understatement. As a child, he has always aged normally, growing and developing like his peers, however, the moment he hit adulthood, his aging seemed to have stopped.

Most of his poker friends were his colleagues at work, and every time they got together, they would talk quantum physics and rocket science. Usually, everyone ignored them, but they didn’t mind at all. After all, professors and scientists were still just people.

At first, Kyle pushed off his non-aging as good health practices and a clear mind, but at some point, he began to get worried, like any sane person.

He and his friends were in a heated discussion about potential ways to explore the quantum realm when Kyle heard a loud, high-pitched noise in his head. “Ahhhh!” he moaned, clutching his head and dropping his cards on the ground, “do any of you hear that?”

All of his friends burst out laughing. “You’re drunk, man!” one of them announced, “Kyle Campbell is finally drunk!” For unknown reasons, Kyle was also immune to the effects of drugs, alcohol, and all diseases.

“Come on, man! We’ll take you home.” another friend piped up, “anyone sober enough to call a taxi?”

“No, seriously!” groaned Kyle, standing up and stumbling into a wall, “it’s not like an alcohol buzz. There’s a sharp noise in my head, and it’s hurting me!” The lights flickered, several glasses shattered and all the car alarms went off at once before Kyle collapsed unconscious on the floor.

“Uhhh...hospital?” one of the friends asked.

“Yeah...definitely hospital.”


	5. Mystic Falls Meets a Cosmic Abstract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

(This joins the official storyline at 2x16 at the bar scene right after Matt gets stabbed)

Meanwhile, in Mystic Falls, Virginia, a newly escaped Samuel flew around the town, searching for a suitable vessel. A powerful entity like him needed to possess a strong vessel in order to walk the physical earth without obliterating everything around him. Eventually, he settled with 17-year-old Matthew Donovan, who seemed to have received a fatal injury in a bar fight...

He slowly got to his feet; he was inside the body of a young boy, There was some sort of weapon stuck into the side of his neck, leaving a wound that dripped blood. He grabbed it and yanked it out, causing a sharp pain to surge through his body and blood to shoot out.

“Fuck,” he cursed, rubbing his wound, which just miraculously healed itself. He looked around; there was a pretty blonde girl staring at him in shock, she had a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium-length blonde hair, and a slim yet athletic figure.

“How Matt? How did you do that?” she asked, hugging him in a tight embrace.

“Matt?” Sam asked, “I’m Matt?”

The girl looked at him like he was nuts. “Drink my blood, you hit your head pretty hard, I promise it will help,” she said, opening her mouth to reveal fangs which she brought down onto her own wrist and shoved it in his face.

“No, what are you doing?” Sam asked, backing away, “I’m Samuel, and what happened here?” The restaurant was a mess; glassware was smashed, there was a fire burning on the bar counter, and all the tables and chairs were thrown aside.

“You really have a case of amnesia,” the girl told him, pulling him out of the bar, “Jonas Martin was here, and he stabbed you in the neck with a piece of glass.”

“Why would he do that?” Sam pushed on, “what did I do to him?”

“You saw him hurt me and jumped on him, Matt, how can you forget this?”

“Who are you?”

“Caroline Forbes, your friend since like, forever!”

“I doubt that,” said Sam, “I’ve been locked away in a cage for billions of years.”

“Alright, we’re getting you some professional help,” Caroline said, dragging Sam out of the bar, and shoved him into her car. She drove them down to a small house which was about ten minutes away from the restaurant, and pulled him out of the car again, and led him straight into the house without knocking.

“Guys, Matt here needs some help,” she says to two boys and two girls, “Jonas must have done something to him because he is seriously off right now. Do you think we can use compulsion to help bring his memories back?”

“Right now our quarterback’s memories are the least of our problems,” a handsome and muscular boy with a pale complexion, broad forehead, angular jawline, deep-set, forest green eyes, and straight, short, dark blonde hair said, “this crazy witch is after Elena, and if he gets her, she’s dead.”

“Stefan is right,” a brunette girl said, “we can figure Matt out later. I don’t fancy being caught.” Physically, she was very beautiful, with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair, and a slim, slightly athletic build.

“Did you check the house?” Stefan asked.

“No, why would we check the house?” a cute boy with dark brown hair and eyes, and a defined and muscular body asked. Immediately the brunette named Elena walked upstairs.

“Whatever issue this is, I can help,” Sam offered, “I’m a cosmic entity!”

Everyone else ignored him as they prepared to search the house. Sam, having no clue as to what to do, just stood around, blank minded and glazing at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, there was a series of bumps and crashes upstairs, causing him to instantly break out of his trance and run upstairs to check. He charged into the bathroom just behind Stefan and a girl with soft light brown skin, slim, athletic figure, and large, round and almond-shaped eyes. Unbeknownst to Sam, her name was Bonnie.

“You’re welcome,” Elena said, licking the blood of her, causing Sam to crin in disgust. Bonnie ran over to check on an African-American man with short black hair who lay seemingly dead on the ground.

“You didn’t have to kill him!” Bonnie told Elena.

“Yes we did,” Elena said calmly, wiping away a bit of blood. Bonnie reached down to touch the man’s face, he suddenly sprang back up and grabbed her head, causing her to scream loudly.

Instinctively, Sam grabbed the man’s chin and broke his neck with one fluent jerking motion.

“How did you do that?” Bonnie asked, staring at him in surprise, “you’re only human!”  
“No, I am Death, you know, the guy who tried to nuke the multiverse a few eons ago?” Sam insisted, pushing the man’s limp body back onto the floor.

Elena snorted, “so you really believe you’re Death? That you’re...what? A horseman? An angel?”

“I have no idea what those are.” Sam said dully, “but then again, I’m a bit behind in terms of culture, so do forgive me if I don’t know all of my nicknames by heart yet. But yes, I really am Death.”

Elena snorted again, then lunged at him, moving so fast her body was blurry. “Katherine, don’t!” Stefan shouted, just as Sam sent her flying through the wall with a wave of his hand.

“Now do you believe me?” he asked.

“Not really, any talented witch can pull that off.” said Stefan, “which you’re not, so that is a bit strange.”

Sam sighed and projected two shadows of his wings onto the wall behind him. His wings were each 5 feet wide and gave off a pure, radiant white glow. However, to humans, they looked like nothing but dark shadows. “I’m Death, okay?” he said in a bored tone, before retracting them back into his back.

Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and the brunette girl stared at him, wide-eyed. “Now, I think we should have this talk sitting down,” Sam said, leading the frightened group down the stairs and into the living room where he sat down, “please, have a seat!”

After everyone reluctantly sat down, Sam continued, “as I don’t think any of you really listened-listened to what I said, I will say it again: I am Samuel, Sam for short, and I may or may not be this angel or horseman you refer to me as.” He channeled his celestial power through his eyes, making them turn completely white and glow with a faint light.

Suddenly, Caroline was on her feet, standing over Sam, arms crossed, and a stern expression on her face. “What did you do with Matt Dovoan?” she demanded, putting a foot on his chest.

“I’m just borrowing him!” he replied, groaning as she increased the pressure, “also, you realize it’s his body that you’re breaking right?”

However, Caroline wasn’t going to take this crap, especially not from a self-proclaimed cosmic entity. With one hand, she hoisted Sam up from the couch and slammed him against the wall, a fist raised to his face. “This is the last time I’m asking nicely, where did you put Matt, pale horseman or whatever?”

Sam turned his head away and covered his face with his hands. “I really don’t see the ‘nice’ part in this, but as I said before, he’s in here too, I’m just renting...in a way...his body!”

Caroline pushed Sam onto the ground. “I don’t care, you are going to find him, and you are going to give his body back, do you understand?” She kicked him in the gut.

“I still don’t believe he’s Death,” Katherine said, rolling her eyes, “it must be some kind of prank or trick. Plus, we have the real angel of Death to worry about.”

“And who is that?” Sam asks, struggling to his feet, clutching the spot where Caroline kicked.

“Klaus of course! Whatever you are, Klaus is a hundred times worse, so you either help us get rid of Klaus, stay out of our way, or we get rid of you!” said Katherine.

“May I ask, what do you mean ‘get rid of me’?” Sam asked cautiously.

“It means we kill you.”

“Right,” said Sam, “I think I should leave. I don’t think I really want to be around any of you or even in this town anymore.” He got up and headed to the door, only to be pinned against it by Caroline who twisted one of his arms behind his back and held him there.

“You are going anywhere with my boyfriend’s body, Death,” Caroline said with finality, “you are coming over to my house, where you are not going to do anything unless I say.” She dragged him out the door by the scarf of his neck and shoved him into her car.

Caroline had a cozy little small town home made out of wood.

“Mom!” Caroline called, “Matty will be staying the night here! Is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure, just don’t be late for school tomorrow!” her mom answered upstairs.

Caroline dragged Sam up the stairs and told him to shower off the blood on his neck. Then she gave him a new set of clothes and a toothbrush. After getting dressed, Sam stared at the mysterious device which Caroline just called a toothbrush. He fiddled with the bristles before Caroline finally came in and showed him how it is used.

He rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth just as Caroline showed him, and exited the bathroom.

He rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth just as Caroline showed him, and went into the guest bedroom to sleep.


	6. The Other Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will meet Kyle for the first time.

He lay in Caroline’s guest bedroom, unable to sleep. His abstract physiology meant he can sustain his vessel indefinitely, making all sustenances unnecessary, including sleep. However, Caroline ordered him to sleep because she feared insomnia would ruin Matt’s body.

Suddenly, he sensed a powerful presence nearby; the power signature of a Monitor. 

The Monitors were a powerful race of celestials manifested from The Overvoid’s thoughts, now working to protect the multiverse from internal and external threats. After his little tantrum all those years ago, he was definitely a big enough threat for The Monitors to step in.

On a normal day, The Monitors were nothing for him to fear; he was Death itself. He was confident he could kill them all with a lazy thought. Despite their immense power, The Monitors were not impervious to Death.

However, today was no normal day; he was still weak from his fight with Michael, and he had none of his tools with him. Although he knew there was no point hiding from a Monitor, he definitely wasn’t jumping to face him or her either.

In the beginning, there existed an infinite span of blank perfection known as Primal Monitor The Overvoid. Then, God dropped a splotch of ink into that perfection, manifesting itself to his will until it became the multiverse we know today.

From that ink, came The Source, the embodiment of limitless energy from which all things sprang forth in Creation. Then came The Hands, a race of cosmic beings it created to use this energy to create countless universes across the vast emptiness.

As Creation grew and grew, various concepts began to form, one of which became known as Sam himself.

One day, The Primal Monitor discovered that splotch of ink that was now known as Creation and soon became intrigued by it. In response, it sent out a sentient probe forged from his thoughts into that flaw.

However, the very concept of ‘existence’ was overwhelming to The Overvoid, leading to it cutting off the probe while it was still in Creation. Soon after, the probe developed its own consciousness and became a singularity known as Mar Novu the Over Monitor. 

If Kyle was a Monitor, it would mean he was formed from one of the pieces of Mar Novu. However, something just wasn’t sitting right; Kyle’s power signature was way too high to be just a piece of the original Monitor. Hell, his power signature may even exceed Mar Novu himself.

By the laws of physics, it was quite literally impossible for Kyle to be just a fragment of Mar Novu. Maybe The Over-Monitor managed to reconstitute himself fully and is searching for revenge?! The thought of facing Mar Novu again in his current pathetic state sent shivers down his spine.

He quickly dismissed that possibility too. Kyle just didn’t seem like The Over-Monitor he knew; his mannerisms were too perky, he seemed too clueless, and his physical appearance was that of a normal human.

Mar Novu always kept his humanoid appearance with brown skin, glowing blue eyes, elf-like ears, and dark lines running down his blade head. Although he could shapeshift, he never does, especially not to bend in; he was too proud of his looks.

Meanwhile, outside the Forbes house, Kyle Campbell wandered around, holding up a strange device with a long mental antenna. He was also tracking the presence of a powerful being that was apparently in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

The device that he was using could pick up the power signature of any celestial entity. He had built it himself; he also had a fascination with the supernatural world, and that device definitely works.

However, whatever was in Mystic Falls was certainly a lot more powerful than the average angel or demon he came in contact with previously. His tracker was glitching out and he couldn’t figure out anything more precise than the town.

“Come on you piece of shit...” he slapped the device a few times out of frustration.

From the window of Caroline’s house, Sam observed Kyle’s every action; Kyle was The Monitor, he knew it, but his mannerisms just seemed...off. He knew Monitors can adept and shapeshift to bend in, but Kyle didn’t seem to be living up to that Monitor status.

He decided to check it out.

“Ahhh!!!” Kyle jumped as the dim street lights around him flickered. “Who’s there?!” He drew out a short silver dagger and held it behind his back. The dagger was also one of his inventions: a weapon that can kill angels and demons.

“Monitor.” He spun around to see Sam standing behind him silently. “Why are you here? What do you want with me?”

“‘Monitor?’” Kyle frowned at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about...” With Sam right in front of him, the tracker was glitching out even more now. He had no doubts. Sam was the thing he had tracked down to Mystic Falls.

“Of course you do.” Sam told him calmly, “unless you’re trying to play with me which I really don’t see any point in doing.”

“Who are you?” Kyle narrowed his eyes and bent his knees, preparing himself for a fight.

“I am Death.” He slowly moved towards Kyle, examining him from head to toe, “you’re a Monitor...and yet there’s something different about you. You’re...improved.”

“Sam!” Caroline sped out of her house at vampire speed into her yard, “get your ass back in the house and stop socializing with junkies!” Wearing nothing but a short sleeping gown, she stormed up to them, her fangs extending and her eyes turning blood red.

“Holy shit!!” Kyle pointed his dagger at Caroline, “stop right there, demon!”

“Listen to me, she is not a demon.” Sam tried to hold him back, only to get a dagger straight through his heart. Kyle quickly retracted his hand, leaving the blade inside Sam’s chest. At the same time, Caroline screamed and rushed towards them.

However, the stab wound didn’t seem to affect Sam at all; he simply reached up, pulled the dagger out, and threw it on the floor in front of him. “Monitor. We need to talk alone.” He flashed his eyes, making Caroline drop to the ground unconscious.

“Holy shit...is she--is she--” Kyle stared dumbfounded at Caroline’s limp body on the ground.

“No, Caroline is alive.” replied Sam calmly, “however, I would like to know more about you. I don’t prefer others listening in and commenting on situations they don’t understand.”

“What are you talking about? ‘Monitors’? The only monitor I know of is my computer screen, so you’re either really high on crack, or I’m really high on crack, and from experience, I know that drugs don’t affect me.”

Sam took a few minutes to explain who The Monitors were and what their role was in the multiverse. “There’s one thing I don’t understand though,” he concluded, “what’s the deal with you? You’re like a Monitor, and yet you’re not...”

“What’s the deal with me?! What’s the deal with you?” Kyle exclaimed, “you literally just told me you’re Death, and you’re asking me why I’m weird?!”

As a response, Sam unveiled his great shadowy wings, projecting them as shadows on the wall behind him. “I am Death,” he repeated, “your status as a Monitor allowed you to sense my presence. However, as your mind is strangely inexperienced, my true visage can be quite overwhelming.”

Kyle still didn’t believe him. “I’ve my fair share of the supernatural before. A trick like that doesn’t prove anything! There’s no such person as Death, and even if there were, he’d be this tall guy with a bone face, like a skeletal monk, with a scythe and an hourglass and white horse, playing chess with Scandinavians.”

“This a vessel,” explained Sam, “prolonged exposure to the sheer weight of my true form is enough to collapse this dimension into a singularity. Matthew Donovan just happened to be the best vessel I could locate at the moment. Unfortunately, I doubt he can contain my power for longer than a few days.”

“Wait...am I dead?!” Kyle suddenly looked at him with shock and fear in his eyes. “I don’t remember dying...” He began to glance around frantically as if he was expecting his corpse to be on the ground somewhere.

“No you’re not.” Sam assured him, “if you were to die, your death would release enough power to overwhelm and unravel all of Creation. In fact, I’m here to ensure you never fully die.” He examined Kyle again; he was definitely not the average Monitor. His power was billions of times greater than an average Monitor, if not trillions of times, and his mind was strangely human, meaning most of that power is untapped.

“Why do you care about Creation?” asked Kyle.

“I am a concept in Creation,” replied Sam, “if Creation ceases to exist, then I will be erased along with it. If one day, you do intend on dying, I will have to take you into The Overvoid and kill you in a contained detonation.”

“Uh...yeah...no thanks.” Kyle waved his hand behind himself, opening a portal in space. “Look, Death, if I ever want to die, I hit you up, but for now, I’m fine staying immortal.” He quickly fled through the portal, closing it behind himself.

So he does a certain degree of control over his powers, mused Sam, at least he knows how to rip open space-time. Teleportation wasn’t anything too impressive for an entity of his level of power, but at least it meant he wasn’t completely oblivious to his status.

Someday, he should teach Kyle how to control and use his power. After all, an idiot holding multiverse-ending powers was not a good idea. He returned to Caroline’s house and got into bed for the night.

Hoot! Hoot! Screeched an owl outside the window. Damn it, I wish you could just disappear, Sam thought in frustration. Almost instantly, the owl turned into a blob of glowing white energy and sort of evaporated into thin air.

Sam wanted to exercise his powers a bit more; after all, it’s been a millennium since he last used them. He picked up the small alarm clock on the bedside and commanded it to float in the air with his mind. Immediately, the clock began levitating and flew wherever his mind wanted it to fly.

I want the wind to start blowing, he thought, and almost instantly, the wind began blowing outside the house, at the exact speed and direction he wished. Finally, he figured out how to make his vessel enter the so-called state of ‘sleep’.


	7. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

“Be warned!” Kyle’s voice whispered in his ear, making him jerk awake, “trouble is coming.”

Before he could sit up, his door burst open, and in stepped Caroline and Bonnie. “Told you!” whispered Kyle again.

“Who is that?” demanded Caroline, “this is my house!”

“Why are you still here?!” asked Sam, “you literally left last night!”

“Yeah, about that...” Kyle looked embarrassed. “Remember how you said that my powers are limited and that I sort of suck? Well, yeah...I ended up landing in a field just outside town, and then I couldn’t stir up enough juice to zap myself anywhere else so I kinda just...came back.”

“Since you two haven’t officially met yet, meet Bonnie Bennett! And Bonnie, meet Death, and his...friend!” sighed Caroline, “I just told her everything, and she wishes to run some tests!”

“Kyle Campbell.” Kyle introduced himself, “you might know me as professor Kyle Campbell from...” Everyone ignored the rest.

“Please, Caroline, it’s Samuel, and Sam for short!” he groaned. Caroline and Bonnie ignored him.

“I’m going to try stripping away any compulsion that may be on you because I still don’t fully believe that you are Death,” Bonnie said, “And be warned, stripping away your compulsion is an extremely painful process. You need to brace yourself, and tell me when you’re ready.”

“Just do it,” muttered Sam, standing up, “I’m ready.”

Bonnie raised her hands and began chanting a spell. “I don’t feel anything,” Sam commented. “Shut up, she needs to concentrate,” berated Caroline.

After a solid 20 seconds, Bonnie finally concluded, “he’s not under compulsion, nor is he under any sort of magical influence, or any brainwashing...is that good or bad? Either way, I still don’t believe him.”

Sam spoke up, “Or how about I just prove once and for all that I really am Samuel, or horseman, or whatever. I can change your world in an instant!”

“Oh please, if that’s some fancy way of asking me to sleep with you...” Caroline didn’t finish her sentence, because Sam’s eyes flashed red and she was suddenly falling towards the ceiling, along with Bonnie, Sam, and all the furniture in the room. As quickly as it happened, the gravity was quickly reverted back to normal, sending everyone and everything tumbled back to the floor.

“Oops,” said Sam rubbing a bump on his head, “maybe I should have just conjured up a rose.”

“Yes.” agreed Kyle, “my studies show that a rose is the better option to get laid.”

The door burst open as Liz charged into the room, and stopped wide-eyed in shock, staring at the giant mess in the room. “W-what happened here? Caroline?!”

“Oh shit...” said Caroline in a quivering voice. Sam recovered quickly; “I’m sorry sheriff Forbes, I promise this won’t ever happen again. I got a bit carried away.” He snapped his fingers, and the room was immediately restored to its original condition in the flash of white light. He waved his hand, and a one-foot by one-foot by one-foot block of pure gold appeared on the floor in a swirl of white energy. “Here’s a little apology present.” Liz passed out.

Caroline rushed over at an inhumanly fast pace and caught her before she hit the ground, and then carried her like she weighed nothing down the stairs and laid her out on the couch.

“I think it’s time we got to know each other better, I’ll go first,” said Sam, sitting down on another couch, as Caroline tended her mother, “you know, if you let me, I can cure her instantly.”

“Don’t you dare do any of your hocus-pocus on my mom,” growled Caroline, her eyes turning red and veins popping up around them.

“You’re such a control freak,” observed Sam, “anyways, about me: my favorite color is blue, I am Death, and I have the ability to rewrite reality here however I want. I've been asleep in a metaphysical cage since the beginning of time. Next?”

No one said anything. “Alright then, Caroline, why don’t you tell what you and that Damon guy is?” demanded Sam. Caroline ignored him. “Come on, Caroline!” begged Sam, when the doorbell rang.

Sam snapped his fingers, making the door automatically open. He teleported himself to the door in a flash of white. “Greetings, my name is Sam, and it is very good to see you!”

The girl at the door, Elena, he was pretty sure, took a step back in shock. “Let’s not scare them, Samuell, be good!” cooed Kyle.

“We can explain, Elena,” sighed Bonnie, “but basically, Matt here, is currently possessed by Death and can alter our reality to his will, and he has been asleep since almost the beginning of time. The other guy’s name is Kyle and...I don’t know anything about him other than the fact that he's a genius researcher. And Sam, meet Elena and Stefan.”

“I’m a professor and scientist. I specialize in quantum research and space exploration, and I have made several discoveries in those fields,” said Kyle, giving everyone his gentleman bow. Everyone just stared blankly.

“She’s taken!” scolded Kyle suddenly while hitting Sam on the back of his head out of his stare. “I can always change that reality!” says Sam, eying up Elena.

“If you do anything to Stefan, I will kill you!” growled Caroline, her eyes and fangs showing.

“Really?” challenged Sam, “I really doubt that. Also, I wasn’t planning to try and get Elena. I just thought she looked different. Too different from her look yesterday.”

“I don’t.” said Kyle, “I really think she can kill you if she tried.” Sam looked at him. He wasn’t expecting Kyle to be so goofy, especially considering how serious he was last night. Maybe knowing that you have infinite power can boost your confidence? Sam wasn’t exactly an expert on human psychology so he can’t say for sure.

Caroline was about to pounce on Sam, but Kyle and Bonnie held her back.

“Now, Elena, Stefan, why don’t you have a seat?” asked Sam, as he waved his hand, causing several blobs of red energy to appear and materialize into chairs, “and then, you could tell all about your weird faces.”

Elena took a seat. Stefan remained standing. “You know, you don’t have to be so tense, Stefan, because if I wanted to do something it would have happened by now.”

Stefan spoke up, “Bonnie, you were supposed to be helping Damon find a spell of some kind that could harness witch power.”

“Yes...” observed Sam, “yes, school, you don’t want to be late, now do you? You should get going!”

“You are coming with us!” argued Caroline, “I am not letting you wander around alone, in Matt’s body, turning his life upside down!”

“And how are you going to prevent me from leaving?” answered Sam smugly, “and are you sure you want me with so many humans?”

“Well the safest possible place to keep you is close to us!” screamed Caroline.

“Well, yes!” said Sam, “why not? Also, mind explaining what you are? Last time I checked humans weren’t this fast.” He got up to leave.

“Like I said, you are not leaving our sight!” said Caroline, running after him and stopping him, “also, yes, we’re special, we’re vampires, and we drink blood to survive, and we have the ability to compel human minds.”

Sam looked at everyone in the room. “Great, who am I to follow then? If you want, I really could help you with some things.”

“You’re staying put in this house, and I am going to watch you,” said Caroline.

“No, he should come with us,” insisted Bonnie, “we could really use the help of someone like him, and it’s not like you watching him is going to stop him from doing what he wants.”

Caroline wanted to argue but Sam cut her off. “Yes, I would like to go with Bonnie too. She seems fun. And don't worry, I promise to be obedient, okay?” Bonnie marched out the door in a no nonsense way, and Sam followed her before Caroline could object. Kyle got up to follow too when Caroline kicked down from behind and stepped on his back. “Not you! You’re going to leave town and you’re going to stay out!” she compelled the last part.

Just like Caroline, Bonnie forcefully shoved Sam into her car, threw him his backpack, and drove off.

“What exactly are we doing?” Sam asked in the back.

“Going to the Martin Residence.” she answered, “Jonas Martin was obsessed with collecting old witch grimoires and he showed me a spell that can be used to channel the power of dead witches.”

Several minutes later, they pulled up at a small residential home. Two young men were already waiting for them there, outside the house.

“Damon, Jeremy, meet Death. Death, meet Damon and Jeremy.” Bonnie said, walking to the door and opening it. Jeremy is a handsome young man, standing at 6' foot tall, he has a well-built form and possesses dark brown hair and eyes to match. Meanwhile, Damon was also quite handsome; he has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheekbones and a solid jawline and dark brown hair.

“Since when did our quarterback become the angel of Death?” Damon asked with a smirk.

“Since last night,” replies Bonnie, “I’ll explain later.”

“I can help you kill Klaus,” Sam offered, “I’m quite the reality warper.”

Damon looks at him like he’s on drugs or something before walking into the house. Sam followed everyone up the stairs and into a room. Across the floor, there lay a lifeless, burned up, body.

“Everyone’s dead!” said Damon gleefully as he walked in.

“We should pack up the grimoires,” said Bonnie, “Jonas spent years collecting them, I want to make sure they’re safe.”

“We could get a match to cremate him,’ Said Damon looking at the body.

“Don’t be disrespectful,” said Bonnie, “we should...” “throw it in front of a car!” yelled Sam, picking the body up with one hand, “I’ll do it, since this my first time disposing of bodies!”

“No!” everyone said at once. “Fine, we’ll just throw it out the window!” said Sam, and before anyone can stop him, he launched the corpse out through the window and onto the road. A few seconds later, a loud crunch was heard as a car ran the body over.

“Over and done!” said Sam clapping his hands, “now we just burn the evidence!” He raised his hand and a ball of fire instantly appeared over it. “Get what you need and then I’ll burn this place down.”

Suddenly, Jeremy punched him across the face and threw him into the wall. “Get out of Matt’s body now, Sam!”

“I can’t.” Sam replied, “I don’t know how!” Jeremy kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall onto the ground. “Then figure out a way!”

Sam held out his hand in surrender. “I would have punched you in the face, but I’m scared of what Bonnie and Caroline would do if I hurt you. So consider yourself lucky.”

“Yes,” came Kyle’s voice. Sam turned around to see Kyle standing behind him, leaning against the wall and examining the ring. “Those two are scary.”

Sam raised his hand to punch Kyle, causing him to back away into a corner. “Hey hey hey, easy there! Caroline already beat me up once, I don’t need another beating. Also, if you are looking through every single of these books, count me out.”

“We don’t.” Bonnie replies, “I have a spell that can locate the right one.” She walked up to the shelves packed with old spell books and whispered an inaudible spell. A second later, several books popped off, with one landing open.

Bonnie picked up the open book and quickly glossed over it and tucked it away in her backpack.

“Let’s pack up the rest of it and go!” said Damon, gathering up a stack of books in his arms and walking out the door. Everyone else followed, except Kyle who just disappeared again. Sam rolled his eyes. This new guy sure likes to appears when it’s inconvenient and disappear again whenever he is needed for even smallest purposes

Once all the grimoires were safely packed away in Bonnie’s trunk, they drove off down the empty road.

The road was considerably smooth, with a few gentle bumps along the way. Sam found it quite soothing, and felt tiredness slowly coming over him, which was only further enhanced by the warm sunbathing down on him.


	8. Witch Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are going to the witch house to get themselves some witch power!

A few minutes later, they arrived at the shabby, abandoned house located in the center of a cluster of overgrown bushes. A small woods separated the house from the road, forcing them to leave the car and walk. “Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?” Jeremy asked.

“The founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned.” Damon replied, “and no, I do not need a poem, so don’t you start!” Kyle had just appeared again, wearing a ridiculous poet outfit.

“Fine.” Kyle snapped his fingers and his outfit changed back into a casual shirt and pants, “but just saying, I’m quite the poet. Too bad. Also, how do you know where the witches were burned?”

Because I tried to save her,” sighed Damon, “Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was.”

Kyle laughed. “Who is this Katherine you talk about? Is she some E-girl? Pornstar? High school crush? All of the above?”

“Katherine is lying, manipulative, cowardly, annoying, evil, slutty-” Damon’s mouth was suddenly glued shut. “Right. Got it. Thank you very much, Mr...” Kyle looked at him, “well, what’s your name? That your cue to tell me your--oh wait...” he snapped his fingers and Damon’s mouth unglued itself.

“Damon Salvatore,” Damon answered.

“Right. Enough!” Bonnie complained.

They slowly opened the rusty, rotting door and walked in. The inside was as expected: it was covered with cobwebs, dust, and dried leaves. “You know, entering old buildings is dangerous!” Kyle noted, “the floors could collapse and you could fall through. The floor can fall down and--” a large portion of the ceiling collapsed down onto Kyle’s head, sending him through the floor.

“I made that happen, no need to thank me.” Sam grinned, “but are you sure this is the right place? I mean, it looks a bit...not witchy enough?”

“I’m sure,” Damon replied as he walked in front of a window where the sun shone through and stopped there. “Sam, Kyle, Bonnie, whoever, whatever prank you’re pulling, stop--ahh!” The part of his skin exposed to the sun started to sizzle in the sunlight.

“My ring’s not working. Okay, somebody, help!” Damon was going into a full on panic, “Sam. Do. Some. Thing...ahh!” Just then, Kyle appeared in front of him, and tapped him on the forehead, apportioning him out of the house.

“Okay, thank you!” Damon’s voice sounded from the fields, “I don’t think the witches like me being here.”

Kyle’s face filled with disappointment at the sound of Damon’s voice. It was at this moment that Sam realized Kyle didn’t apport him to help him, he was hoping to kill him by making him burn in the sun, probably just for the fun of it.

They carefully made their way down to the cellar where Bonnie opened the grimoire of Emily Bennett. “I can feel the spirits of the dead witches!” she noted, “they’re all around us.” Several voices whispered around them.

“What are they saying?” Kyle asked, “in case you forgot, I’m a science and molecules guy. I don’t do witch stuff.”

“I can’t tell.” Bonnie replied, “Jer, help me set the candles.” She threw her bag down on the floor, and opened it, revealing about a dozen candles.

After the candles were set up in a semi-circle around Bonnie, she got down on her knees, closed her eyes and concentrated. A second later, the candles lit up at once, making Sam and Kyle jump backwards.

“They’re ready,” whispered Bonnie, closing her eyes again to concentrate. The voices of the witch spirits grew louder, and Bonnie began to cry.

“Uhhh...is that supposed to happen?” Kyle asked nervously, “why is she crying?” Suddenly, Bonnie starts screaming in pain, making Sam and Kyle jump into each other’s arms for comfort. Jeremy rushed to her aid, only to be flung into the wall.

And then it all stopped. “Bonnie!” Jeremy rushed to her aid, “what happened? Did it work?”

“Yes...” whispered Bonnie, “their power is with me now.”

Meanwhile, Sam and Kyle awkwardly released each other and tried their best to act as nothing happened between them. “The fuck is that about?!” Kyle exclaimed, “did it hurt or something? Why were you screaming?”

“It was a warning,” she replied, “It’s a lot of power to have access to. They're telling me to be careful with it.” She slowly got to her feet and as she did, a strong wind started blowing around them, stirring up large amounts of dust. “You can draw a lot of power from a hundred dead witches.”

Once they returned to the Salvatore boarding house, Damon immediately headed for the wine and liquor cellar where he poured himself an entire glass of bourbon and threw himself on the couch. Sam mimicked his movements exactly while Kyle just laughed. “Day drunk? Seriously?”

“What? The quarterback turning out to be Death requires alcohol to process!” he says, downing the glass.

“I can kill Klaus for you if you’d like,” offered Sam, “but I have a few terms!”

“Nope. Not happening!” Damon cut him off before he could list any of his terms, “we’ve got our super-witch, we don’t need you or little disappearing friend.”

“Okay, but I’m pretty sure it would be in your best interest to help me anyway,” Sam noted.

“Sorry, I’m the wrong guy to be asking if you want favors,” said Damon, “maybe your little disappearing friend can help...if he would stay in one place for more than five seconds!!!” Kyle was gone already.

“Are you sure you want a relic that can destroy the multiverse floating around?” Sam countered. And then, he explained how his relics worked, and why he needed them.

At the end of it all, Damon spat out his bourbon. “Wait, so you’re saying your nukes have been loose for a thousand years?! And just how powerful are they again?”

“Multiversal.” Sam replied, “if the power released in one of my relics is released, it will wipe out billions of dimensions.”

Damon’s jaw dropped. “Oh, shit...and you just let them loose in the world?! I thought you put away your toys! If they’re so powerful, can’t you sense them?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, I can’t. As I said, I’m weak right now, so I can’t exactly locate everything with a thought, as they could be anywhere in the universe, or even multiverse. Also, as I said, my ‘toys’ were stolen.”

“Look, we’ll help!” Bonnie quickly answered, “please, just locate your nukes. I don’t want to...get nuked.”

Sam laughed. “Fine. Where’s Klaus? I’ll kill him right now, and then, we’ll go and find my nukes.”

“That’s the thing, smartass, we don’t know!” said Damon, rolling his eyes, “we don’t have anything that belongs to him or any of his blood, so we can’t track him. Plus, he probably has a witch on his side cloaking him. And like I said, we don’t need you. We have a super-witch.” Bonnie looked slightly upset by this.

“I’m going to leave...” Bonnie said, grabbing Jeremy’s arm and leaving through the door. She slammed the door extra-hard, which made Sam somewhat uncomfortable but didn’t seem to worry Damon.

Sam sat down next to Damon, and grabbed a glass of bourbon for himself. “I am still perfectly willing to take care of your little Klaus issue, but for now please, enlighten me on why we need him dead.”

Sam looked down at his glass of liquor and sniffed it skeptically. It smells pleasant enough. He took a large gulp of bourbon only to spit it back out due to its bitter taste. It tasted nothing like its scent. Damon snickered as he sipped his own drink.

“Okay, so basically, Klaus is half vampire, half werewolf, but he has this curse on him that prevents him from using his werewolf side. He wants to break that curse.” Damon informed him, “and when he does, he’ll become a true hybrid.”

“How does it affect you again?”

“He needs to kill Elena to do it!” Damon replied, before taking a giant gulp of bourbon, “also, Klaus is immortal, so your plan to just ‘kill him’ isn’t going to work.”

“I’m Death!”

Damon nodded and sipped his bourbon. “But you said you’re weak, and for the last time, we don’t need your help so shut up!”

After a minute of awkward silence, Damon’s phone rang, and he answered it.

A minute later, he hung up. “I have a little business I need to tend to. John Gilbert just died at the Lockwood Mansion. Vampire bite marks on his neck.”

Sam immediately got up. “We need to go now. I can resurrect the recently dead, but only the recently dead.”

“Relax kid, he has a ring that protects him from any supernatural death. And it’s not like I would care if he died, he did try to kill me after all.” Damon said getting up.

“I’ll go just in case something goes wrong,” said Sam, following Damon out the door and into his car.

A few minutes later, they pulled up at the Lockwood Mansion where a group were just leaving.

“How is he?” Damon asked, entering the house, walking over, and examining the body. Sam followed closely after.

“He’s dead,” answered Caroline’s mom, Sheriff Liz Forbes.

“He’ll be fine in a couple of hours,” said Damon, picking up John’s limp hand and checking out the large black ring on it.

“What are you talking about, Damon, he’s dead!” Mrs.Lockwood asked.

“Well here’s the thing,” answered Damon, standing back up, “John’s ring? It’s an old family heirloom that protects its owner from death by all supernatural entities.”

“Not all supernatural entities,” said Sam, examining the ring from afar, “I’m sure an archangel can kill him without an issue.”

“But he’s not breathing, he has no pulse!” Mrs.Lockwood insisted, ignoring Sam.

“He will be, trust me,” muttered Damon, “we’ll need a cover story; epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. Sammy, help me with this body please!” Sam secretly gave up trying to get people to call him by his desired name. But hey, he thought, ‘Sammy’ still sounds better than ‘horseman’ or ‘Death’.

They took his body into the yard and left him there so that the ring could heal him back up. As they turned to leave the scene, an angry female voice sounded behind them. “Sam, what are you doing?” It was Anna. “that’s the guy who killed me!”

Before either of them could stop her, she plunged her hand into John’s chest and ripped his heart clean out, and then tore off his limbs. “Damn, that feels nice!” she licked the blood off her hand and squeezed out any remaining blood in the heart into her mouth.

“Annabell?” Sam and Damon whispered at the same time.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Damon noted, “and I’m pretty sure your body was burned to a crisp in the fire.”

“Oh, it did!” she replied, “let’s just say this weird thing happened, and I came back. If you want the whole story, ask Sam, he probably knows the details better than I do.”

“Great, and can you dump his body too?” Damon asked, “I can’t exactly walk out holding his mangled corpse now can I?”

“I’ll do it!” Sam volunteered, and before anyone could stop him, he threw John’s body over his shoulder, picked up his limbs and walked straight through the Lockwood Mansion. Everyone stared at him but no one made a move. “Where’s the garbage can?”

No one answered. “Oh wait, I found it!” Sam marched out the door, carrying the bloody, mangled corpse, and dumped it and it’s pieces into a massive trash can.

“Right, we’ll just get going now,” said Damon, quickly leading Sam out the door and away from a very shocked Mrs.Lockwood and Liz Forbes. “And we’ll need to get you into a change of clothes. You can’t just walk around covered in blood.”

“Why?” Sam asked, “I did the right thing by assisting in the killing of a murderer.”

Damon snorted, “when has Death ever cared about right and wrong? Aren’t you supposed to be completely neutral?”

“I’ve always cared,” replied Sam, “that was why I rebelled and abandoned my duty!”

Damon sighed and kept driving in silence until they reached the Salvatore house.

Sam stayed with Stefan and Damon for the rest of the day. He was slowly relearning his powers; after a thousand years of confinement, his control was growing somewhat rusty. He practiced them by levitating some fragile objects, and trying not to crush them in the process.

At his current state, he was still immensely powerful, and Damon’s constant underestimating of him was quite irritating to say the least. Right now, he is only at a high universe level of power, meaning he is capable of significantly affecting an infinite number of finite or infinite universes in the third dimension, something that is still far beyond the capacities of any witch or vampire.

He let his mind transcend space-time, observing the growth and development of this universe when a wave of nauseousness came over him, followed by a splitting headache. He coughed loudly as he fell to his knees. The coughing didn’t stop, as he continued to cough uncontrollably on the floor to the point that blood came out.

Stefan and Damon were both out at the moment.

Caroline’s house! He thought before teleporting.

CRASH! He landed right on a coffee table and flattened it. Caroline and Liz came running over and together, they helped drag him onto the couch.

“I’m confused,” Liz said, trying to stay calm. After all, the guy did just walk by her carrying the mangled corpse of John. Luckily, Damon had found the time to explain to her it wasn’t him who killed John, but rather Anna, a vampire who came back from the dead. “Are you Matt Donovan or Death?”

“I’m Samuel,” Sam groaned between coughs, “and I think there’s something wrong with my vessel!”

“What do we do?” asked Liz, “should we take him to a hospital?”

Sam felt a big electric jolt to his mind and body, making him shake uncontrollably. White form spilled out of his mouth as he tumbled to the ground. Liz and Caroline quickly turn him over on his side, and Caroline forces her bleeding wrist into his mouth.

“Drink my blood, it’ll help!” she insisted. Sam felt the warm tickle down his throat, and into his stomach. A few seconds later, he felt the coughs subside, and the electric jolt disappeared.

“What was that?” he asked, getting back onto the couch.

“You tell me; what the hell happened to you?” Caroline scolded.

Sam thought about the day’s events; although the amount of power he used was nothing to him, it would be astronomical to a human. “I think my vessel, Matt, can’t handle my power.”

“What did you even do today? You were literally just going to help Bonnie channel some witches!” Caroline demanded.

“What?” Liz asked, completely bewildered.

“I need a new vessel.” Sam groaned, “I need something powerful, something indestructible...like that Klaus guy whom you deemed to be impossible to kill...”


	9. Sex Sex Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Anna fuck fuck fuck for the night!

That night, Sam lay on the bed in Caroline’s house, unable to sleep, partially because he didn’t technically require it, but also partly because he was worried about his vessel. He would hate to accidentally damage Matt too far.

He would leave Matt’s body permanently, but then, he would have to worry about not destroying the fabrics of reality around him. As an infinite-dimensional abstraction, prolonged exposure to his presence can cause entire realities to unravel. He was starting to have a feeling for the Anna girl that he met on The Other Side that he couldn’t quite explain, and he definitely didn’t want to accidentally destroy her.

It was the middle of the night already and he was bored out of his mind. Kyle Campbell had left for his mansion in California, and everyone in the Forbes house was fast asleep.

“Sam? Sam!” A female voice whispered outside his window, “open the window so we can talk.”

It was Anna.

“Anna? How did you even get here?” Sam asked, “aren’t you still being hunted by the town council or something?” Without getting up off the bed, he flicked his hand, making the window pop open soundlessly. “Come in.”

“I can’t. I’m a vampire.” explained Anna, “we need a direct invitation from the house owner to come in.”

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. “Now come in.” He snapped his fingers, teleporting her into the room. “I removed the threshold around the house.”

“How?!” Anna stared at him incredulously, “in all five hundreds of my existence, I’ve never seen anyone get a vampire past the threshold without obtaining a proper invitation for them one way or another.”

“I’m ancient.” Sam reminded her, “reality conforms to my will. I demanded that the threshold around this house disappear for you, and so it did.”

“That’s freaky.”

“Maybe.” Sam shrugged, “however, you must also realize: I am well beyond any witch or vampire that you have ever seen or heard of. I am infinite-dimensional, meaning most of your physics don’t apply to me.”

“Wow.” Anna took a seat on the bed next to him. “You’re pretty strong then, aren’t you?” She reached out and touched his, or rather, Matt’s muscular arms.

“At abstract levels of power, physical strength means very little.” Sam told her, “strength is only quantifiable, and thus, useful in the third dimension. Anything higher and it becomes obsolete.” He threw himself down in the middle of the bed. “I think I’ve told you plenty about my life. Let's hear about yours. How did you die?”

Anna sighed. “Vampire roundup. I told you already.”

“Yeah, but I want to know the details!” urged Sam, “your life sounds so interesting, and yet I know so little about you. What was your human life like? Who are your parents? You have 500 years of adventures on this unique and interesting planet! I want to know more!”

The moment he asked about her human life, darkness came over her face, almost like there was something so deep, so dark, and so painful that it hurt just thinking about it. “Look, Sam. I really don’t want to discuss my childhood with you.” She said firmly, “as much as I like you, I just met you. I’ll share more with you once I get to know you more.”

Sam shrugged fine. “Do you want to learn more about my life then? I’m an ancient primordial entity. I could show you the creation of Creation, how The Source came to be, how a race of super celestials called The Hands made hundreds of infinite multiverses, even how God fits into all of this! Ask me anything.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Okay, nerd. Are we going to sit around all night and talk?”

“Yes? Why else are you here then?”

“Look, I saw that Jeremy Gilbert, my former boyfriend, is starting to move on after I died. He is beginning to like and date another girl--”

“And you need relationship advice?” Sam finished for her, “the solution is simple: tell me who this new girl is, and I’ll fucking smite her out of existence for you, how’s that?” However, despite his friendly and gleeful response, he felt a pang of jealousy when she mentioned her former boyfriend.

Anna rolled her eyes again. “Come to one Sam...” She began to shift herself towards him, all while removing her outer jacket slowly in a very intimate way. “You sure you don’t want to have some fun?” She began with a series of small flirtatious touches, running her finger around his chest and stomach, and occasionally his crotch area.

Sam did not resist. “Weren't you already dating someone named Jeremy Gilbert?”

She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yeah...but considering how I’ve been dead for a few months, the fact he’s starting to move on, and the fact that I just killed his uncle, I can say with certainty that we’re pretty much over...”

“Cool. So you having rebound sex with me then? Not that I’m complaining...” Sam followed her up by running his hand along her back and butt. “You’re very cute, did you know that?” The next time Anna’s hand went towards his crotch he grabbed her hand and brought it under his shorts so she could give him a hand job. His other hand slipped under her shorts as he reached around her butt and started rubbing her hairless pussy.

“Amateur flirting.” Anna observed, “but not bad, for someone who’s been isolated for a thousand--” She let out a gasp of pleasure as Sam slipped a finger into her pussy. “--years.” He slowly started moving it in and out of her, making her moan more and more.

“Amateur, you say?” Sam teased. Anna felt something building up in her that she had never felt before. She felt Sam add another finger, making her pussy stretch and she let out a louder moan. “I don’t think so...I’m quite the expert if I do say so myself...”

His fingers were now pumping into her faster now. Anna felt a wave of pleasure wash over her and her pussy tightened around Sam's fingers as she moaned his name loudly. She wanted to make Sam cum too, as he had not cum yet from her hand job. “Experience trumps knowledge, Sam...watch and learn.”

She yanked off his shorts, revealing his, or rather, Matt Donovan’s 9-inch monster. Using vampire speed, she quickly stripped herself of her remaining clothing allowing Sam to get a good look at her boobs. 

However, she did not give Sam a chance to touch them yet as she immediately went down towards Sam's cock and stuck it in her mouth. “That’s it, my perfect little slut...” Sam was beginning his dirty talk now, “choke on it.”

Sam was starting to get closer to cumming. She constantly teased him badly by showing him her amazing boobs and not letting him touch them. His hand was so close, but right before he could make contact she pulled away. “Learned it from you, Sam.” she reminded him, “now you know.”

Sam was not complaining now as she was sucking his dick, which was why she pulled away.  
Anna was giving him a great blowjob. Her head bobbed up and down fast as her tongue swirled around his shaft. She was deep throating him occasionally as well as sucking on his balls. 

Based on what he saw right now, she is in the mood to be fucked right now instead of having loving, slow sex. Sam gave that no more thought as he felt that he was getting close; he was going to speed things up, and so his hand went to the back of her head and grabbed her hair lightly holding her head in place. 

Then he started fucking her throat. Hard.

Sam rapidly thrusted into her mouth as his cock hit the back of throat each time. Surprisingly, Anna did not gag, possibly due to her advanced age and experience. He was about to cum and so he warned her. 

He crammed his dick in as far in as it could go just as he started shooting his seed down her throat. Then, he slowly started pulling out as he continued to fill Anna's mouth with his cum. He finally stopped cumming as he released the last of his cum on her face.

His dick was covered in a mixture of saliva and his cum. A thin string of saliva and cum connected from Sam's dick to her mouth. After coughing up and then swallowing the cum that had managed to make its way down her windpipe, she licked his cum off her finger that she took from her face and the string. 

Sam's cock was still hard, but not hard enough to have sex. To fix that, Anna gave him another quick blowjob while cleaning off the mess on his dick. Once she had him hard enough again, he asked: "So...what position?"

Anna thought about what she was in the mood for; five hundred years of life meant she had plenty of knowledge on just about every sex position under the sun and how to do them. In fact, she was confident she could list out two dozen at once without missing a beat.

“Doggy style?” Anna suggested, “fast and hard if you please.” She was in the mood for Sam to fuck her hard, just as he did last time. 

She got on her knees and bent down so that her butt is in the air and her face is resting against a pillow on the bed. Meanwhile, Sam didn’t quite care; to him, sex was sex. There was no ‘good position’ or ‘bad position’. If it was sex, then was good.

She felt him rub the head of his dick along her pussy, before he slammed his dick into her as hard as he could. He placed his hands on her hips and steadied her gently and gave her tight butt a hard slap as a warning, causing Anna to gasp in surprise and pleasure. 

Then, he started pounding into her while slapping her ass every once in a while. Anna was moaning into her pillow loudly, as the pillow barely muffled her cries of pleasure. Neither of them seemed to remember that this was someone else’s house, and at night...

He quickly spat on his finger and positioned it over that hole while he still was slamming into her. Sam pressed his finger into it lightly. He heard her yelp in surprise, but she did not protest. Sam slid his finger deeper into her hole and Anna started moaning louder. 

She was getting close, as her walls were starting too tight. Sam picked up his speed trying to finish her.  
He was slamming into her so hard and his finger was pumping in and out of her ass. “Sam, I am cumming,” She cried out, “oh my God!” Meanwhile, Sam had to fight not to cum himself. Her pussy was so tight it was trying to milk it out of him, but he wanted to try something so he held off.

"Do a split," Sam ordered.

She did exactly what he asked, splitting her legs open widely, and looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

Giving no response, he used his hand to push on her back causing her chest to touch the bed. This new position would increase her tightness dramatically. He positioned himself over her body and pushed his dick back into her wet pussy. 

Her pussy was so much tighter and they both let out moans of pleasure. He was doing slow and deep thrusts into her now as opposed to the fast hard ones from before while he sucked on her neck. “Atta girl…”

She was already sensitive from her most recent orgasm and was getting close once again. Sam's lips quickly found the sensitive spots on her neck causing more pleasure to wash over her.

Her own orgasm triggered again when Sam started shooting his seed into her, filling her up to the brim. The moment he pulled out, an eruption of sticky white lava oozed out of her pussy and onto the bed.

“Seriously?!” When they both finally looked up, Caroline Forbes was standing at the door, an ultra-bright flashlight in hand. “This is my house, and that’s my boyfriend’s body you’re using!”


	10. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

The next morning, Sam followed Bonnie over to a safe house that was signed to Elena’s name. When they arrived, the Salvatore brothers were already waiting at the door, discussing the matter of Katherine, who apparently, has been taken by Klaus. Elena was already inside, reading over a contract paper.

“You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?” Damon asked his brother.

“She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him.” Stefan shrugged, “Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so I say yes!”

“We just need to find him.” Damon grumbled, “that could be problematic. We don’t have anything that belongs to Klaus so tracking spells are out. Believe me, I already asked.”

“Do you think Klaus killed Katherine?”

“Don’t know, don't care,” Damon replied bitterly.

A few minutes later, Elena finished with the paperwork and showed the legal consultant out the door after a firm handshake. Stefan and Damon walked towards the door, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

“Stefan Salvatore, would you like to come in?” Elena asked, and instantly, Stefan was able to enter.

She then turned to Damon. “If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?”

“No.”

A flash of purple light came from behind them as Kyle teleported into the house. “Just go in!” he complained and grabbed Damon and forcefully pulled him inside. Instantly, Damon started gasping for air and struggled roughly. The moment he let go, he dashed back out the door.

“I have to be invited in, smartass!” Damon muttered, “that’s a drawback of vampirism. Now invite me in, Elena!”

“Fine, but I call the shots; no lies, no secret agendas, okay?” Elena asked.

“Fine.”

“Alright then, Damon Salvatore, would you like to come in?”

Immediately, Damon was able to walk through the door without issue. Meanwhile, Elena and Bonnie grabbed their school bags and jackets.

“Where are you going? We didn’t create a safe house just for you to leave it!” Damon asked.

“To school. We have Sam, and Crazy Science Guy, and the super-witch!” Bonnie pointed to herself, “if we go, maybe we could lure out Klaus, and I can kill him! Klaus doesn’t know of his existence yet.”

“Death and Crazy Science Guy is not going anywhere with you!” insisted Damon blocking Sam’s path.

“Yes, he is!” Sam said, “and what are you going to do about it? Let me tell you something: I can erase you from existence with a thought, and you wouldn’t even realize.” Damon still wouldn’t budge, and so Kyle took matters into his own hands by snapping his neck. “Thank me later.” he said, dragging Damon’s body away, “and no, he isn’t dead, he’s a vampire, and it will heal in a few minutes.”

On the ride to school, Bonnie would not stop lecturing Sam about proper social etiquette, most of which he either forgot or didn’t bother to remember; so far the only rules he remembered were, don’t kill anybody, don’t flash your white eyes, and keep a low profile.

The car pulled to a stop, and Bonnie and Elena got out. Knocking on the window, Bonnie called, “Ever heard of a door handle?”

“Yes,” replied Sam, teleporting himself out of the car and straightening his jacket and backpack, “very interesting device. Never figured out how to use it.”

“You can’t just teleport in broad daylight!” Elena whisper-screamed, holding her head, “someone could have seen you! You can’t expose yourself to the world! Did you forget every single interpersonal skill we taught you along the way?”

“Elena, Bonnie,” sighed Sam, “I don’t know how to explain this, but my people skills are rusty. Pardon me, but I have spent the last millennia as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, so maybe don’t be so harsh.”

A bright flash of purple light lit up the courtyard as Kyle teleported in once more. “You can’t teleport in broad daylight, horseman, because humans could have seen you, and they will get scared and think you’re a freak, as you can clearly see from my demonstration.” He gestures towards all of the students who were now fleeing the courtyard.

“Yes, I see...” Sam said thoughtfully, “thank you very much, sir!”

“You are very welcome!” Kyle bowed dramatically.

Elena and Bonnie sighed in frustration and walked off towards the school, dragging Sam closely behind. All along the way, Sam was greeted by many people, all of whom he replied to with a calculating stare. Meanwhile, Kyle stared flirtingly at any girl who looked pretty. This only made Elena and Bonnie drag Sam along even faster in an attempt to ditch Kyle, to a point where Sam was starting to have trouble keeping up.

They had Sam pull a hood over his face and marched him like a prisoner to class, and forced him to sit down on a desk at the front of the classroom. A minute later the teacher walked in, set his bag down, and talked and talked and talked about stuff Sam has never heard of before. Fortunately, Kyle was nowhere to be found.

He was pretty sure the teacher was named Alaric Saltzman; he wasn’t sure where he heard it, but he was pretty sure someone said it at some point somewhere. He probably wasn’t paying attention though.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same; boring teachers, homework, class talks, all of which Sam had no idea. He soon realized sleeping makes time go by much faster.

At lunch, Elena and Bonnie led, or more accurately, dragged Sam over to their table for lunch.

“Eat this!” Bonnie ordered, placing a tray of cafeteria food in front of him. Sam groaned and ate; it tasted like shit.

Kyle randomly appears again and plops down beside him. He took a bite from Sam’s tray of food. “I like this. You’re just a fool with no taste.”

“Hey Elena!” some girl called, walking over to their table, “This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight.”

“Tell him she’s taken!” Bonnie replied.

“You could at least meet him!” the girl pressed on, “he’ll be at the dance tonight, look for him, his name is Klaus!”

Elena’s face instantly changed to a serious, and slightly fearful expression. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“His name is Klaus,” the girl repeated. “I know the name is stupid but I swear he’s hot! He wants to know if you’ll save him the last dance. How cute is that?”

As soon as the girl left, Bonnie exclaimed, “she was compelled.”


	11. Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

When school let out, Bonnie and Elena dragged Sam over to the Salvatore House.

“So we go to the dance, and find him!” said Damon as he strolled in through the door, a few minutes after Sam.

“How are we going to do that?” Stefan asked, “We don’t know what he looks like.”

“Well he’s not going to be sixteen and pimply, that’s for sure,” answered Damon, “should narrow our search down quite a bit.”

“He could be anywhere at any time!” argued Stefan, “he compelled somebody at school.”

There was a knock on the door and Alaric walked in.

“There you are!” greeted Damon.

“Sorry I’m late!” apologized Alaric, "what did I miss?"

“I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight,” requested Damon, “Klaus made his first move.”

“Okay, so we find him, and then what?” Elena asked, “What's our plan of attack?”

“Me.” said Bonnie, “I’m the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him. However, if I’m going to kill him, Death boy and Crazy Science Guy are staying out of the way.”

“It’s not going to be that easy,” chuckled Alaric, “I mean, he is the biggest, badest vampire around.”

“Alaric has a point.” agreed Damon, “I mean, what if he--” in a blur of vampire speed, he rushed at Bonnie only to be thrown across the room by her telekinetic powers.

“Hmm. Impressive.” Sam noted, “but still pathetic nonetheless. You can’t call yourself a strong telekinetic unless you can manipulate molecules at the subatomic level across a transfinite number of dimensions simultaneously to the point of achieving reality warping. Also, I need a date. I want to go there too.”

That night, Sam arrived at Caroline’s house to pick her up for the dance.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this!” said Caroline, once they were out of earshot of her mom, “I mean, the real embodiment of death? That’s crazy, even for me!”

“Believe me, I’m not as thrilled about this as I seem,” replied Sam with a very bored face. Caroline rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around his, and he teleported them into the school.

“What the hell?!” she screamed, backing away.

“What?! It’s faster!” shrugged Sam.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she dragged him into the gym, where the announcer was already giving her speech. “We have a special shout-out tonight!” the announcer cried through the mic, “this is for Elena, from Klaus!”

“Since we’re here, we might as well dance!” said Caroline as she dragged Sam onto the dance floor, and moved him along with the beat. Sam followed her awkwardly, his eyes focused on trying not to step on her feet.

“Klaus is here, so keep an eye out for anything that might look weird!” reminded Stefan.

As the dance progressed, Sam began to enjoy himself more and more; it was his time with Caroline that made him finally notice how pretty she was, and how pretty Elena and Bonnie were.

At some point, he saw the two best friends head outside and away from everyone else, and he quickly followed. He was determined to take Klaus out himself just to prove to Damon that he is the most powerful entity in the universe. He got close enough to hear a portion of their conversation:

“How could you not tell me that channeling all that energy can be fatal?” snapped Elena, “I can’t let you do this!”

“Because I knew how you would react!” Bonnie snapped back, “It's our only option.”

Sam tuned their conversation out of his mind. She was not going to die, because he was going to be the one to take down Klaus. He still thought of the mysterious Anna girl who he met a few days ago. Where was she now? She’s hot. He was hoping that she’d turn up sometime soon.

“Elena!” Alaric came running to them, “Klaus has Jeremy. We need to go!” The two girls quickly followed him through a side door and into a dimly lit hallway. Sam followed closely behind. 

“This way!” Alaric said, leading the girls into the empty hallways of Mystic Falls High School. Sam promptly followed.

Something’s not right! He thought. “What's going on?”

All of a sudden, Alaric slowed down and went into an amused laugh. “I just had to get away from that dance!” he said, turning around, “The 60s? Not my decade! I prefer the 20s! The styles, the parties, the jazz!”

“Alaric, are you on Vervain?” Elena asked, backing behind Bonnie.

“Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?” Alaric asked back. Bonnie raised her hand to kill, but Elena stopped him.

“He’s being compelled!” Elena insisted.

“Nope, try again!” replied Alaric.

“What’s going on here?” Bonnie asked, taking a step closer to Alaric.

Alaric sighed and shook his head, “I am not Alaric.”

“Klaus!” realized Bonnie and Elena.

“Surprise!” shouted Alaric dramatically.

“He’s being possessed!” Sam told them, “Klaus’ spirit in your teacher’s body.”

“No! It’s not possible!” Elena screamed, “he can’t be!”

“Yes, he can.” Sam explained, “there’s no rule saying how that’s impossible.”

“Relax, Elena, you’re not my hit list right now,” Klaus said, “neither are you, Matt. I’m only here for--” Bonnie flung him into the wall using her newfound powers.

The blow did not seem to weaken Klaus at all as he got back up. “Did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that.” Klaus moved in on Bonnie only to be thrown across the hallway into a display case.

The glass shattered behind him and he fell onto his stomach. “By all means...Fire away!” he taunted, “If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy. I heard you two had a thing, no?”

“I can end him!” Sam exclaimed, “you two go. I am confident that I can turn him into dust.”

“No!” snapped Bonnie, dragging him down the hall with Elena close behind, “if you use that much power, you’ll burn out Matt’s body. I can’t let you kill Matt.” They ran past a set of double doors which Bonnie slammed shut with her powers.

Damon came running towards them. “What happened?”

“Klaus is possessing Alaric,” Sam explained.

“Go find Stefan!” Damon ordered Elena, “now! Hurry!” Elena gave a quick nod before taking off down the hall. “Well, can you kill him?”

“Yes.” Bonnie and Sam said at the same time.

“He's got some kind of protection spell on him, but I think I can break it.” Bonnie continued, “but if I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else.”

Damon groaned. “Fine. Sam, what do you have? Can you put him down for good?”

“Yes.” Sam grinned, “I can. But unfortunately, it will burn this vessel out immediately. Bonnie refuses to let me kill Matt.”

“Damn it, both of you!” Damon snapped, “just one of you, kill him!”

“What about Kyle?” Sam offered, “Kyle may have the power to do it without casualties.” He pulled out the slip with Kyle’s number written on it. “Damon, call him on your phone.”

Damon quickly obliged.

“Hello? Who is it?” Kyle shouted over the disco music. Of course, he decided to tag along and come to the school dance as well.

“Your friendly neighborhood horseman.” Sam replied, taking the phone from Damon, “I need your help. I’m at...” he took a look around him, “room 121. We caught Klaus, but we need a way to exorcise him from someone else’s body.”

“Fine.” There was a flash of purple and in front of him stood Kyle, looking him in the eyes, holding a phone to his ear, and dressed in a bad-boy leather jacket. “I’m there now.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“I’m going to hang up now.” Kyle shoved his phone away. “Great, who are we going to nuke?”

“No, we’re not nuking anyone!” groaned Sam, “is there anyways to remove a possessor from his vessel?”

“Yeah!” Kyle answered, “molecular combustion. I can guarantee that it will remove any spirit from the body.”

“Does it destroy the body?” Sam asked.

“Well, of course it does!” Kyle laughed, “molecular combustion is when you make molecules speed up to the point that objects or beings explode, and I can guarantee, it will remove any spirit in it.”

“No, non-lethal methods!” snapped Sam, “Bonnie won’t let you kill Alaric just to remove Klaus.”

“I can promise you that it works!” Kyle turned to walk in the direction of Klaus. “A spirit can only inhabit a body if it maintains a certain integrity. If I tear Klaus’s vessel apart at the subatomic level, I can assure you it will kill him.” Sam blocked his path.

“Let me go, I want to kill him!” Kyle snapped.

“What?! Why?”

“Because I want to see what happens if I molecularly combust a human!” He tried to push past Sam only to be grabbed by the neck and smashed into a row of lockers.

“What the fuck, Sam?” Kyle complained as Sam put both his hands around Kyle’s neck. Despite his disadvantageous position, an arrogant smile spread across his face.

He never broke his smile as he pried Sam’s hands-off, and shoved him right through the opposite wall. Following through, he teleported over to where Sam lay and grabbed for his shirt collar. Sam reacted just in time, teleporting himself out of the way at the last second.

Kyle’s hand dug into the floor, tearing up a piece of concrete. He turned back around to face Sam. “Are you sure you want to fight me in your condition?”

Sam ignored him, telekinetically launching him into the lockers again, leaving a massive crater in them. “Woah, easy there, Samael,” laughed Kyle as Sam threw up his arm, sending a bright white light at Kyle.

As the light faded away, he saw that Kyle was completely unharmed. “I’m not sure your vessel can handle it,” he taunted, “and I’m pretty sure that Bonnie and Caroline will not let you hear the end of it if anything happened to dear Matt.”

This only made Sam add more power to his smite. Kyle groaned in pain as white light burst out from inside his body, illuminating his eyes, mouth, and ears, and casting shadows over his bones.

At the same time, Sam felt Matt’s body failing; his head started to throb, his legs felt like spaghetti, and his heart rate was rising dangerously high. A few seconds later, he finally collapsed on the floor, and would have landed flat on his face had Stefan not rushed in at vampire speed and caught him.

“Oh wow.” said Kyle, now free from his telekinetic hold, “I was going to throw you into some walls but I suppose the humiliation is more than enough for me. Well, buh bye.”

“Where’s Bonnie?” Elena demanded. “What the fuck is Bonnie?”

“She’s doing what she has to do!” Damon said, grabbing Elena’s arm and holding her back. It was then that Sam realized Bonnie must have left to go kill Klaus herself.

Sam could feel sores forming all over his body. His immense power was tearing through it like paper, and he had but seconds before Matt crumbles into a pile of sludge. “I can help.” Sam said quietly, “she does not have to die tonight, but--”

“I’ll do anything!” Elena yelled, “just don’t let her do this!”

“No, it’s not that.” sighed Sam, “if I take down Klaus, Matt’s body may be destroyed, and Matt may die from it. You have to choose: Bonnie, or Matt, but before you choose, I’d like to tell you, there’s a good chance that Matt is already too far gone.”

“Save Bonnie.” Elena answered after a small moment of hesitation, “but if you can, please try to save Matt as well.”

Sam smiled knowingly. “I will do my best.”


	12. Celestial Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

Meanwhile, in the other hallway, Klaus sat in a chair with his legs hoisted up on a desk, and a small pocket knife in his right hand. “What took you so long?” he asked as Bonnie finally stormed through the door, “now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

Bonnie replied by telekinetically breaking his wrist, forcing him to drop the knife. 

“The hard way. Got it.” moaned Klaus, twisting his wrist back into place. He got up off the chair, and started towards her, only to have his left shoulder broken by her immense magic. “What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?”

“It’s what Alaric would want,” Bonnie whispered weakly, “and he would want you to suffer first!” With a shout of fury, she broke his left arm. She felt a trail of blood trickle down her nose.

“Is that all you got?” Klaus taunted her.

“Let’s find out!” growled Bonnie. She unleashed her power upon him, causing the lights to burst, paper to fly, and all electronics to short out. Klaus fell to the ground, groaning as bones broke all throughout his body. With a flick of her wrist, she slammed the door shut, blocking out everyone else.

The clock on the wall ticked steadily. Elena reached the door and pounded against it to no avail. Bonnie’s eyes and nose dripped blood. Stefan joined in the pounding. Kyle casually approached, not seeming to care that there was a massive fight going on in front of him. The seconds on the clock seemed to slow down...

...and then, it stopped completely.

Sam walked through the hallway, his eyes glowing with a brilliant white light. The sores and decay around his body was getting worse. It was his power that had frozen time completely. With a flick of his hand, the door shattered into millions of pieces which floated in the air.

The pieces moved aside as Sam walked through the doorway. He tapped bonnie on the forehead, healing her back to health. He approached Klaus, and pushed his hand into Klaus’s chest, causing his body to light up from the inside.

His hand wrapped itself around Klaus’s soul, and he ripped it out. Even with time frozen, he could still feel Klaus struggling against his grip. The moment he extracted the soul from his body, it took the form of Klaus’s self image: a young man with curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin.

He raised his other hand and snapped his fingers, causing a spiritual crevice to open in the ground. A crevice which permitted only spiritual beings to pass through. A crevice that led straight to the fiery infernos of hell. 

Stepping onto the ground over the cavace, he flung Klaus’s soul down into perdition before closing the crevice behind him.

His vessel was now almost completely burnt out; blood dripped actively from the thousands of sores, hair was falling out, and nerves were failing. In fact, the only thing that kept it from collapsing into a puddle of red goo was Sam’s power.

Time was still frozen, meaning everything hung in the air, unmoving all throughout the universe except around Sam. Unfortunately, this little display of power caught the attention of a celestial entity in the same dimension...

While Sam was still attempting to repair his vessel, the reality around him began to change in an unnatural way; the part of the floor beneath him started to rise, and a massive hole opened in the ceiling, allowing him to be raised through the roof. All the structures around him were twisting and bending in strange ways, almost like they were made out of jell-O.

“Out of all the universes and dimensions I could have landed, I just happen to land in one that has a celestial in it...” Sam sighed. In front of him, a massive space-time rip opened and a 200-foot tall humanoid creature stepped through it.

He recognized the celestial as a member of a multiversal race known as the Monitors who protected Creation from powerful threats. Every Monitor was tasked with protecting one universe or dimension. He was the embodiment of all physics, holding the power to alter and change all things physical at his will.

The humanoid figure before him had dark red skin, bright red eyes, and dark facial hair. He wore silver armor forged from a nigh-indestructible celestial metal, and several dark purple streaks running down his bald head. His feet, although stepping over several cars, trees, and fences, did not seem to affect them to any degree; his body simply phased right through it without harm.

“Death. Your presence is not welcome in my world.” The Monitor said in a thunderous, baritone voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, “I command you to leave this realm, or I shall remove you myself.”

Sam knew, the Monitor only manifests physically when a threat of universal multitude or higher appears. He also knew that he more than fit those criteria, especially after his attempt at destroying the multiverse several eons ago. Besides, one the Monitor really wasn’t much compared to the likes of himself. 

“Remove me? You?!” Sam scoffed, “please buddy, you can’t move me an inch if you tried.”

“You’re weak.” The Monitor moved towards him. “Your arrogance will be the end of you.” His mere presence was causing fluctuations in the fabrics of reality all across the universe. The landscape around them was twisting itself to accommodate for the sheer weight of his presence.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Please, dude. The last time I threw a tantrum, I destroyed at least a few billion of your kind just on accident. How weak do you think I am?” Raising both hands, Sam shot out a blast of light that sent the Monitor sprawling across the town. His giant form fell over the dozens of houses, passing through, but not damaging them at all.

However, other than knocking him down, Sam’s attack did very little to harm his opponent.

He glared down at his hands which were beginning to become nothing but a bloody skeleton. “Fucking hell...” He snapped his fingers in The Monitor's face several times, only to be shrugged off as if they didn’t happen..

“Forgive me if I enjoy this too much...” growled The Monitor as he lifted up a giant gloved hand and flicked his index finger as Sam. Suddenly, an invisible force came at him, forcing him to leap off the raised platform in order to avoid getting knocked out of the fabrics of reality.

The moment Sam’s concentration broke, time resumed as usual.

Stefan, Elena, Kyle, and Bonnie jumped back in shock as Alaric’s limp body crashed to the ground, the shrapnel from the door fell directly to the floor, and the remaining lights blew out. Sam spread his wings and descended slowly into the school and turned to face The Monitor.

Sam was weaker than he thought; if he had his full power, he could have erased that stupid universe guardian with a thought like how he did when he destroyed several billion universes all those eons ago. Unfortunately, he didn’t have that power right now, and he was in The Monitor's world; a place where reality conformed to his will.

At the same time, Kyle screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground clutching his head.

Sam cast a force field over himself as a beam of black energy shot down from the Monitor’s gigantic hand and through the hole in the school ceiling. The beam hit the shield, unleashing a shockwave that shattered all glassware within a half-mile radius, making lights flicker, and car alarms go off.

At the same time, Kyle let out another cry of pain as he writhed on the ground. It seemed that every move The Monitor made causes him an immense amount of pain. “Sam!” He clawed at his face and hair. “Make it stop!”

However, Sam had other concerns at the moment; The Monitor’s attack destroyed his force field, and before he could get another shield up, the celestial fired two more 20 foot wide beams of black energy at Sam from his hands, engulfing his deteriorating body completely. 

Immediately, Sam felt a burning heat course through his essence, sending searing pain coursing through his body. “Ahhhh!!!” He dropped to his knees as The Monitor intensified his blow. “Leave this realm, Death!” The Monitor ordered again as he slowly approached the pained Sam, “at least then, you would keep your dignity.”

The Monitor ceased his attack and shrunk himself down to human size. Sam collapsed to the ground partly from fatigue, and partly from his fucked up vessel. By now, Matt's body had deteriorated so much that it seemed less human than even the Monitor.

Gathering whatever power he still had in his fist, Sam prepared to launch one last fatal attack at the Monitor when he approached him. It was a risky move; by using up what was left of his power, even if he did beat the Monitor, he would still be open himself up to attacks from other celestials, but right now, risky was all he had.

Unfortunately, the risk didn't pay off; the Monitor effortlessly caught his fist and punched him in the face, breaking his cheekbone. Then, taking hold of Sam's shoulder, he twisted his arm behind his back until cracks sounded. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" taunted Sam, "in case you forgot--"

"I don't forget things!" replied the Monitor, "and I'm not going to kill you because that would upset the balance of Creation. I'm going to return you to Michael."

Sam growled in anger and struggled fiercely causing the Monitor to twist his arm even further. "No! Please!" Begging was undignified, but it was all he had. "Michael will bind me again! Please! You can cast me out of your world, but please not the angels!"

The Monitor, however, paid no attention to his complaints as he dragged Sam down the hallway. "It is what you were made to do, Sam," he said calmly, "you cannot leave your duty unattended." Waving his hand, he opened a space-time rip directly to the doors of the Silver City...

Kyle looked up at the Monitor, his vision blurred from the intense pain. Suddenly, he knew what he must do to stop the pain, and how to do it. He didn’t know how he knew what he did, maybe it was instinct, maybe it was a lucky guess. He knew he had to rip The Monitor’s grip from reality.

“STOP!” Kyle’s natural instincts took over completely; he flailed his arms at The Monitor, causing a blinding flash of pink light burst from his palms, enveloping everything in the hallway. The throbbing pain in his head stopped abruptly.

When the light cleared, the Monitor’s avatar was reduced to a convulsing blob of cosmos that floated in the air. Matt’s broken, burnt up body lay in an unnatural position on the ground, its chest heaving. 

For a moment, no one made a sound.

“Kyle.” Sam teleported behind him, now possessing the body of Alaric, who was still unconscious from Klaus’ possession, making it easier for him to infect his mind with his own thoughts and essence. “You did it.” He gave Kyle a kind pat on the shoulder.

Sam now possessed Alaric’s body, his giant, shadowy wings spread wide open behind him. “By ripping The Monitor out of the fabrics in his universe, you permanently destroyed his spirit.” He gestured towards the floating blob. “This is what remains of his essence and power.”

“I did that?” Kyle frowned, rubbing the bloody scratch mark he made on his face. “Wait, you mean I killed one of those cosmic entities or whatever?!” The act which he had done on purely instinct had not fully registered in his brain yet.

“Not killed, erased.” Sam corrected. “Killing means removing the entity’s spirit and consciousness from its essence. Erasing means obliterating the entity’s consciousness completely.”

Suddenly, Elena screamed as she looked down at her hands; they were slowly disintegrating into dust. “Elena?” Stefan rushed to help her, only to find that he too was beginning to disintegrate.

“Sam? What’s happening?!” Kyle looked around him as everything, animate and inanimate began to slowly dust away. “Help! Do something!” He touched his fingers only to find them completely dustified.

“The Monitors are powerful reality warpers, meaning their essences are directly linked to the fabrics of reality,” Sam explained calmly. His vessel was also being subjected to disintegration. “By forcefully obliterating him like that, you have torn the fabrics of reality in this universe, the material that holds all matter together. By breaking that material, you have caused all matter to unravel.”

“Well, don’t just talk, do something!” screamed Bonnie, “there is something you can do about it right?”

“Yes.” Sam closed his eyes and concentrated. "It's just a simple matter of fixing the broken places in reality." He casually waved his hand, undoing the disintegration that was just beginning, as well as any damage they caused to the school.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened...” Kyle groaned, clutching his spinning head. “I randomly got this splitting headache, and suddenly, my subconscious began telling me to destroy that blob guy.” Kyle got to his feet but stumbled. Stefan had to catch him before he fell again. “Why did that happen?”

“You’re a reality warper.” explained Sam, “your mind is directly linked to the fabrics of reality. When the Monitor manifests itself, his mere presence is enough to cause massive fluctuations in space-time, which will directly affect your mind. Let me guess; when I first arrived in this world in my true form, you also experienced a similar pain?”

Before Kyle could reply, Bonnie finally cried out. “Sam, what the fuck just happened?!”

“He killed a celestial known as the Monitor.” he replied, “well, one of him anyway.”

“The Monitor?” Bonnie stared at him like he was high.

“The Monitors are a race of multiversal entities tasked with protecting all that exists,” Sam explained, “there is one of them in almost every universe, dimension, and reality in existence. Kyle just managed to destroy the Monitor of this universe.”

“What would an entity like that be doing at a high school?” Stefan asked reluctantly.

“The Monitors only appear when there is a threat of cosmic proportions,” explained Sam, “and it just happened to have detected one in this building right here.”

“Wait, Klaus is that powerful?” Damon asked bluntly, “I thought he was just a vampire?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not Klaus. Me. I am the threat of cosmic proportions. Klaus wouldn’t even register as a bleep on a celestial entity’s radar.” He looked at Bonnie. “I asked Elena to choose between you and Matt. If it makes things any better, she chose you.” 

Sam gestured down at his new vessel. “I am only borrowing the body of your friend, so before you--”

Before he could finish, Damon tackled him against the wall. “No!” he roared, “we didn’t get Alaric back just to lose him to you again! Get out!”

“I will, as soon as I get Klaus’ body.” Sam forced Damon’s hands off him. “Also, show some respect! I killed Klaus, the strongest vampire of all time for fuck’s sake! And as I was saying, don’t worry, I will not destroy this body too. As soon as I find Klaus’s body, I will leave and take Klaus instead.”


	13. New Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

“Well, let’s get rid of this rotting mess shall we?” asked Kyle, nudging Matt’s body with his shoe.

“You?!” snorted Sam, “you’re volunteering to help?”

“Well, yes, because disposing a dead body is exciting!” Kyle replied, grabbing Matt’s arms, “now what are we doing with it? Burn it? Woodchipper? Throwing it in front of a car?”

Sam felt Matt’s chest and frowned. “No. He’s still alive. For some strange reason, the power of Death has no claim on his soul. Let’s take him to the Salvatore house, just for now...” (What? It’s true; Matt is basically immortal, surviving all eight seasons as a human.)

Together, Sam and Kyle picked Matt up and teleported into the Salvatore House where they dumped him onto the couch. Sam began using his powers to heal his body to some degree, but he was still largely unresponsive.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sam asked after a few minutes; Matt was a drooling mess, despite being devoid of most injuries at this point. “Can you fix him up or something? Didn’t you say you’re like a doctor or a genius or something?!”

“He just hosted a cosmic entity, Sammy,” Kyle replied, “that amount of power can seriously mess up someone’s mind.”

“Exactly, so fix him! Use your sciencey skills.”

“Look, Sammy,” sighed Kyle, “I’m not a psychic, or a witch. I’m a matter manipulator, scientist, and reality warper, and a pretty pathetic one too. Fixing mental damage done by cosmic entities is not exactly in my field of expertise.”

Sam pulled out Alaric’s cellphone and began to fiddle with it. “Yeah, can you call Klaus’s followers for me and tell them I want to be transferred back into ‘my’ body?” He dug through the pockets until he found a wallet. “I’ll pay you.”

“That depends.” Kyle looked greedily at the money in the wallet, “how much are you paying?”

Sam handed the whole wallet to him. Kyle stared at it with wide eyes for almost an entire minute before finally taking the cellphone. “I’ll have it all done by tomorrow morning, I promise.” he shoved the wallet into his pocket.

“Thank you.” Unknown to Sam, that wallet contained almost a thousand dollars. Kyle sat on the couch counting the money for a full minute, like a hobo. Ironically, he’s one of the smartest and richest men in America.

“You know, I’m going to get myself some liquor,” said Kyle, putting the money away, “do you want some?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Kyle poured himself a cup of bourbon and downed it in a few gulps.

Suddenly, a female voice sounded in the shadows. “You’re not a vampire! How did you not age then?”

This made Kyle drop the glass and disappear in a flash of purple light. “Yikes,” Anna slowly stepped out of the shadows, “I was not expecting that. For someone so powerful, he is strangely cowardly.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I just met the guy. At first he seemed like a semi-decent guy, but now, I think he’s totally crazy.”

Anna frowned at him. “Wait, you’re...don’t tell me...Alaric Saltzman, history teacher, right?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I’m Sam, possessing his body.”

“Right...” Anna didn’t quite believe this, “wait, you’re serious.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah...yeah, I am.”

“Alright give me a minute to process...you know what? Whatever. The world is a crazy place. First vampires, now whatever you are. I’m not going to bother explaining it to myself.” she threw herself down on the couch, next to Matt, in surrender, “so, what’s up?”

“The sky?” Sam replied, “the sky is up.”

“No. I mean, how are you doing?” Anna chuckled lightly at his ignorance, “sorry I wasn’t around the past few days, I was getting myself a house, a daylight ring, and some clothes, basic supplies...you know, since I got resurrected kind of naked...”

“Well, I just sent an immortal, original vampire called Klaus down to hell,” said Sam, “and I also met this crazy scientist guy who likes to teleport randomly, appearing when it’s inconvenient, and disappearing when he’s needed. Also, what are you doing here in the first place?”

Anna looked like she suddenly remembered something and tried to vamp-speed out the window, but Sam stopped her before she could get away. “You’re not going anywhere!”

Anna swung at him but he caught her fist like it was nothing and shoved her onto the ground. “What do you want, Sam?” she snapped, “I can’t let the Salvatores know I’m here!”

“Why not?”

“Because I put vervain in the alcohol,” she said timidly, “and...I was hoping that Stefan and Damon would drink it so I can kick their asses.” She got to her feet. “Now, excuse me, but I would like to leave now!”

Sam blocked her path. “Why? What did they do?”

“They’re the ones who gave the Gilbert device to John and got me killed!” she snapped, “now can you please let me leave? I don’t want Jeremy to see me here!”

“Why?”

“Because he’s in a relationship with Bonnie already and I don’t want to ruin it for them!” she snapped, “now can you please just--”

At that moment, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, and the Salvatores walked in through the doors only to stop short at the sight of Anna. Out of everyone, Jeremy looked the most surprised by her appearance. “Anna?!” he said in a half whisper, “is that...really you?”

Anna smiled happily and nodded back. “Yes, Jer. It is.”

A small flash of jealousy came over Bonnie’s face as she watched the pair of past lovers look longingly at each other. Jeremy and Anna ran to each other and embraced passionately, making Bonnie turn away.

Sam also felt a pang of jealousy that he didn’t know he had. In a flutter of wings, he disappeared into the night...

He landed in the middle of the forest, his mind racing; did he really love her? Or was it just because of her beauty? Was he really jealous? In his entire primordial existence, he has never felt this way for anyone. Was it wrong to like someone so much younger than him? She was only 500 as opposed to his 10 billion.

Kyle appeared next to him, laughing hysterically. “Death is jealous. Death is jealous.” he taunted in a singsong like way, “but seriously though, are you actually jealous for her? I mean, I get that she’s cute and pretty but you’re Death! Is it even possible for you to...no offense...love someone?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m asking myself that right now.”


	14. Becoming The Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

The next day, Sam went to Alaric’s apartment to meet Klaus’ followers and get his essence placed into Klaus’ body. Kyle, with the help of one of his techy friends, managed to contact Klaus’ followers last night to inform them that their ‘boss’ wished for his body back.

“Just tell them that you wish to be put back into your own body, and don’t say anything else until the process is done, do you understand me?” Kyle asked him just outside of Alaric’s apartment.

Sam drew a deep breath and entered the room. He must have been expecting a cult waiting in attention because he felt a slight pang of disappointment when the only people there to welcome him were one man, one woman, and the girl named Katherine who looked exactly the same as Elena. They had a large, human sized box in the center of the room that likely contained Klaus’ body.

“I want to be placed back in my own body,” he told them. Please don’t ask any personal questions... he begged silently in his head.

Fortunately, the man and woman only nodded in agreement. Together, they began setting up a semi circle of candles around the box and lit them each with a lighter. They ordered Sam to stand right next to the box, before getting down on their knees in the semi circle in front of the box. Katherine simply watched them, her face emotionless.

Quietly, they muttered a series of chants, causing the candle flames to brighten and shoot up like miniature flamethrowers. The moment they finished, Sam felt his presence being forced out of his body, which he allowed to happen. In the brief moment where he was in his true form, he thought he heard someone scream in pain, before he was once again forced into another body.

Sam opened his eyes, only to see total darkness; he was inside the box. With one thought, he disintegrated the box around himself and stepped out. Both of Kaus’ followers and Katherine were on the floor, their eyes completely burned out, and their ears bleeding.

Sam healed them by snapping his fingers, and they immediately scrammer out of the room, except Katherine. He ignored her and walked over to the mirror to examine his new body; he possessed curled dirty blond hair and dark blue-green eyes that contrasted with his pearl-white skin. “Kyle, get your ass over here, I need you again!”

Almost instantly, Kyle teleported into the room, this time dressed up in a formal suit and dress pants, and eating a bucket of KFC chicken wings. “How do I look? I think this body is quite handsome,” asked Sam.

“You do realize this is the body of a 1000-year old serial killer, right?” Kyle asked, wiping his greasy hands on Sam’s shoulder. 

“What?!” Sam had no idea what he just said or did, “anyways, I think this guy is literally perfect; handsome face? Check. Big muscles and abs? Check. Overall manliness? Check. See? It’s perfect. Now go get Alaric and take to the Salvatores.” He waved a wad of bills in his face which were in Klaus's pocket.

Kyle’s face immediately brightened at the sight of money. He instantly snatched up the bills in Sam’s hand and hoisted Alaric over his shoulder and teleported them to the front door of the Salvatore House. During Sam’s few days on earth, he has learned enough to know; if you want something done, pay money. It was a simple rule, and is quite effective too.

“Well? Open the door, or teleport us in!” demanded Sam.

“It’s rude to break in, show some manners!” growled Kyle as he knocked on the door and shouted, “it’s us! Let us in, we have your friend!”

Sam heard someone walk down the stairs, and unlock the door.

“Hello, Sammy,” said Damon in his usually smug tone. Sam smiled and walked in, and gestured for Kyle to put Alaric down on the couch.

“So, Damon,” said Sam, “aren’t you going to comment on how this vessel looks kind of hot?”

“How do I know you’re not Klaus? Or someone else?” Damon asked.

He flashed his white eyes as proof.

Suddenly, his brain caught on fire. Or so it felt like it did. Groaning, he fell to the ground, clutching his head. This pain reminded him a lot of the time the celestials subdued him and Michael, only this time, whoever was doing it was infinitely less powerful.

A hard object connected with his head, knocking him to the ground, and then someone’s foot was on his neck.

“Ow, Bonnie!” he groaned, looking up at his attacker, “what did I do to anger your majesty now?”

“I don’t know, maybe the condition you Matt in after using his body?” Bonnie scolded, stepping down harder on his neck.

“Okay, I’ll try to help, but I assure you, there’s nothing I can do if I’m pinned to the ground like this!” he asked, choking.

She finally released him. “Fine. Then fix him!”

“I can’t!” Sam climbed onto the couch, “at least not without my full power.” Bonnie looked like she wanted to lash out again. “Hey, hey, hey! Woah, woah! I might be able to fix him if we find my relics, though!”

Bonnie groaned. “Right...your nukes on the loose. When do our problems ever end?”

“Uhhh...when we find my relics?”

Bonnie agreed to help find his relics, and that’s exactly what they did; back at her house, Bonnie set up a dozen candles on a table and lit them one at a time. Then, she silently prayed to the witch spirits on The Other Side.

Several muffled voices sounded around them and the candles brightened significantly. Sam couldn’t quite make out what any of the voices are saying, but Bonnie seemed to understand just fine. In fact, she was even having a conversation with whatever spirits.

“Death has lost a ring, a scythe and a cane,” Bonnie said, “do you know what happened to them?”

Unintelligent whispering.

Bonnie nodded, “yes, go on.”

More whispering. 

Bonnie nodded again.

Even more whispering.

Bonnie smiled. “Thank you, Emily.”

The candles dimmed back down to their usual brightness.

“Well?” demanded Sam, “what happened?”

“The witches responded,” Bonnie told him, “they said that your ring is in the hands of the original witch, your scythe was stolen by the Conqueror, and that your cane is in the belly of the Eater of the Dark.”

Sam looked at her like she just started going on a rant about rocket science. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” he complained, “Original Witch? The Conqueror? The Eater of The Dark? Can you ask for an explanation please?”

Bonnie concentrated for a moment before replying, “no. The spirits refuse to say more.”

Sam grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her back and forth. “What are you doing?!” snapped Bonnie.

“I don’t know, I thought maybe your brain, or your dead witch phone got jammed so I was trying to loosen it up.”

Bonnie slapped him across the face. “Fuck you.”

“Ow. Anyways, do you have any clues of what anything means?” asked Sam, “even if you don’t know what ‘The Conqueror’ or ‘The Eater of The Dark’ is, can you at least figure out where and who this ‘Original Witch’ is?”

Bonnie thought for a moment and then nodded. She once again concentrated on contacting the spirits. After a moment, she got her reply. “The Original Witch’s name is Esther Mikaelson, also known as the witch of the original family of vampires.”

“Right. Her.” Sam felt his anger rise in his chest. His power began to lash out, making the lights flicker and any glassware in close proximity explode. “I’m going to tear her apart.”

Bonnie backed away in fright. “What? Why?”

“She’s the reason I was locked away for so long,” Sam growled, making the entire house shake, “I gave her a piece of my power in exchange for my freedom and she betrayed me. Now, where is she?”

“Ummm...probably dead?” Bonnie whispered scaredly, “it’s been a thousand year, I’m pretty sure her corpse should be a pile of dirt by now.”

“Okay, well, find that pile of dirt then!” Sam complained, “don’t you have some kind of witchy thing that allows you to find stuff?”

“I need something that belongs to her.” Bonnie reminded him, “without it, I can’t form a connection.”

Suddenly, Sam remembered something; when he first met the people of Mystic Falls, he was sure he saw Elena Gilbert wearing a small silver necklace, the same necklace that Esther wore during their first unfortunate encounter. “I have an idea...”

“Wait, no--” before Bonnie can protest, he already teleported them both directly into the Gilbert house. “--don’t zap us around...I feel sick...” Bonnie grabbed the nearest piece of furniture to support herself.

“You’ll be fine, it’s just teleportation sickness,” Sam told her, “now where is...” his vampire hearing allowed him to easily hear the sound of human heartbeats. “...Elena?” He teleported into the room next to him...

...only to find Jeremy and Anna furiously making out on the bed. 

Their clothes were half off, and it was clear that they were just about to have sex. The moment they saw him, their faces turned bright red as they frantically tried to cover themselves up. Once again, Sam felt a pang of jealousy in his heart, but he pushed back down. “I’m looking for Elena Gilbert,” he said, keeping an emotionless face, “do you know where she is?”

Jeremy nodded and pointed downwards. Sam immediately walked over to their bed and ripped off the sheats that they were trying their best to hide beneath. “I don’t understand,” asked Sam, “you said she was under these sheets.”

“No, I meant downstairs!” Jeremy said with a face palm, “I was trying to point downstairs.”

Sam smiled. “Yes. Thank you.” He teleported down to the ground floor where he found Elena busying washing a sink full of dishes. Again, she almost jumped out of her skin at his sudden appearance.

“Hello, Elena.”

Elena dropped the bowl in her hands, picked up the nearest plate, and launched it at him like a frisbee. Sam dodged it effortlessly. “I’m sorry, Elena,” Sam sighed, “but I really need to borrow that necklace right now.”

“Why?” snapped Elena, “why would the great embodiment of Death need some necklace?”

“For a spell,” Sam told her, “that necklace belonged to the witch who created the first vampires. Right now, my ring is in the possession of Esther, and I need that necklace because I need Bonnie to use it in a spell so we can find her remains.”

Elena shrugged and handed the necklace to him. “Now if you don’t need to destroy it, I would like it back,” she reminded him, “it was one of the first things Stefan gave to me, and frankly, I like it.”

“Yes. I am mostly sure that destruction is not necessary.” He reached out to take the necklace from her only to find it was like touching a piece of burning metal. “Ouch. What the fuck?”

“Oh yeah, it contains vervain,” remembered Elena, “vervain burns vampires. Since your vessel is a vampire, I guess it would burn you too. And speaking of which, how did you even get into this house? Aren’t you supposed to be a vampire?”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe because this body isn’t inhabited by its rightful owner.” He carefully took the necklace by the chain and teleported back upstairs.

(yes, in the shows, if a vampire is possessed, they don’t need an invitation. In season 3, when Esther possessed Rebekah, she was able to enter the vamp-proof cave. In the originals s4, the Hollow was never stopped by any doorways when she was possessing that vampire girl. Despite the plot divergence, I actually put a lot of effort into making sure all the facts are right.)

In Jeremy’s bedroom, Bonnie was throwing a fit while Jeremy tried desperately to calm her down. Meanwhile, Anna just stood aside, looking somewhat ashamed. Sam, however, did not seem to notice the tension at all; he simply walked straight up to Bonnie, and handed her the necklace.

Bonnie was still glaring at both Jeremy and Anna when Sam teleported her back to her own house. When they arrived, she wasn’t even sick; just angry. She silently placed the necklace on a table and muttered a spell that Sam couldn’t quite make out. The spell made the talisman levitate into the air for a few seconds before dropping back onto the ground.

“I know where her body is now,” Bonnie said quietly.

Sam raised his hand to teleport them again, but this time, Bonnie insisted that they drive. “No!” she snapped, “we’re not going by celestial zapping!”

And so driving it was. Bonnie took the wheel while Sam sat in the back seat, fiddling with everything that moved. He was particularly interested in the door handles, window controls, and the door lock.

“Woah!” he cried as he gave the door handle a tug, causing the door to swing open, “so that’s how a door handle works.” He quickly pulled the door shut right after.

“Stopping touching things!” Bonnie complained, “you’re gonna wreck my car!”

“Sorry.”

In about 5 minutes, they arrived at a relatively large warehouse that was guarded by several armed security guards. At the sight of their car, the guards immediately raised their weapons defensively. “Uhhh...Bonnie?” Sam asked as he teleported out of the car, “am I allowed to smite these people?”

The moment they saw him, the guard lowered their weapons and bowed respectfully. “Okay, never mind,” Sam and Bonnie walked into the crate filled warehouse with no resistance at all. “Looks like they are afraid of me.”(Remember, he is in Klaus’ body)

He followed Bonnie around the maze made up of hundreds, perhaps even thousands of wooden crates until they approached five large metal coffins that looked quite similar to each other. “Well? Which one is it?” Sam demanded, “which coffin is the original witch stored in?”

Bonnie flicked her hand, and four of the four coffins flew open on their own. In each of the opened coffins, lay a youthful looking vampire, two males, and one female. All of them looked dead; they had grey skin with popped out veins and no pulse. Each coffin had a label on it reading the vampire’s name. Finn. Kol. Rebekah.

“Nope, nope, and nope.” Sam muttered, walking up to each of the open coffins and peering at the body inside, “Esther’s probably in the last one then.” He walked up to the last coffin and tried to open it. It was stuck. Sam grabbed it tighter and pulled on the lid even harder. Still stuck. “Bonnie. I need your help again!”

“I can’t open it either!” said Bonnie, “there's a spell sealing it shut. And speaking of which, I thought you were supposed to be a god? How can you not be able to just unravel that spell with a thought?”

“Look Bonnie,” sighed Sam, “I am weak right now, and yes, I know, I did just kill Klaus, but here’s the thing: Magic is not exactly part of my jurisdiction, so I do not have power over it. It is governed by another abstract entity, and unfortunately, since I’m sort of the prodigal, I can’t exactly ask her for help.”

“And yet you can control reality?” asked Bonnie.

“Reality is like the common, public ground,” explained Sam, “and no, I will not go begging to the Embodiment of Magic just to ask her for help on opening a coffin. I maybe dumb and foolish, but I’m not pathetic. You’re a witch. Figure something out.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his sense of pride, but she complied. Sam hoisted the coffin onto his shoulder and loaded it into her car. Then, they drove back to her house to figure out the rest.


	15. The Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

For the next few days, Sam, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie spent every minute of their free time trying to break open the coffin, to no avail. At the Salvatore house, Sam, Damon, and Stefan still tried desperately to open the coffin.

“You know, if we manage to get this coffin open and your ring isn’t in there, I might consider commiting mass murder,” grumbled Damon, “or maybe I’ll just tear you apart. Verrrry slowly, piece by piece. Cut by cut.”

“Damon, you’re being really creepy and I’m starting to feel uncomfortable!” noted Stefan, “also, he’s immortal. Plus, he’s an original vampire. He can probably tear you apart without much effort.”

“I’m sure my ring is in there,” said Sam, “I can sense my own power. While my range of sense is rather limited, I am very certain that my power radiates from that box.”

“Well, have we tried dropping it from an airplane yet?” Damon asked sarcastically, “or throwing it into a volcano?”

“No.” said Sam, “should we?”

“It’s sarcasm, smartass!”

Suddenly, Bonnie burst through the door, holding a small, wrinkled picture of a young woman and a little girl. “I think I know someone who might be able to help.” She placed the photo on top of the coffin. “I’ve been having strange dreams for days and I think the witches are trying to send me a message.”

“And how is that photo supposed to help?” asked Sam.

Bonnie ignored him. “Everytime, I would see this woman in my dreams, but I can never quite place her face until...” she tapped the picture. “I saw this picture.”

“I still don’t know who that is!” Sam pointed out, “but whoever she is, let’s go find her, knock her ass out, bring her here, put a knife to her throat, and...” Bonnie slapped him across the face.

“She’s my mother.”

“So I suppose that’s a no to my whole plan of--” Bonnie slapped him again to make him shut up.

~~~~~~

And so Sam and Bonnie ended up searching through hundreds of driver license records in search of Bonnie’s mother, Abby Bennett. There were two massive piles on the table; one that they have already looked at and one that they have yet to look through.

“I still don’t see why we can’t just call her,” said Sam, “I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s a lot faster than digging through all this...bullshit.”

“She’s cut off from the rest of the family,” sighed Bonnie, “I haven’t seen her for fifteen years.”

“So she’s a bad person?” asked Sam, “does that mean I will get to knock her out and--” Bonnie hit him on the head with a police file. “She’s my mom, Sam, so no.”

“Well, either way, I’m going to burn all this shit the moment we’re done!” snapped Sam.

“No, Sam, we have to give it back to Sheriff Forbes when we’re done so--NO!” It was too late; Sam snapped his fingers, making the pile of already read paperwork burst into flames and disintegrate into dust in seconds.

“Too late.” Sam grinned.

Bonnie groaned. “You’re explaining this to Liz Forbes yourself. I’m not doing it for you this time.”

There was a blur behind them and a figure appeared behind them. “You know, if you wanted someone found, a five-hundred-year-old vampire with a lot of connections would be a good someone to ask.” Anna threw a manilla folder onto the table, “Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High School, etc, etc.”

“Right, thank you very much, Anna.” Sam snapped his fingers, teleporting them all to the location she listed.

They reappeared inside a cozy little wooden house in the middle of the countryside. The moment they landed, Anna was expelled from the house through a window. “Uhhh...what was that?” Sam asked, “is there some sort of spell here or something?”

“No, I’m a vampire.” sighed Anna, “I haven’t been invited in, so if I somehow do enter the house, I would get expelled forcefully.”

Abby Bennett came running at the sound of the window breaking, only to stop short at the sight of Sam. “K-Klaus?!” she immediately fled for the door just as Anna vamp-speeded in front of her, blocking her path.

“Look, mom, it’s not what it seems...” Bonnie just realized how strange it must have looked to her mother, considering she was standing right next to a guy possessing the body of the original hybrid.

“Then what does it seem?” Abby snapped, “you’re hanging out with Niklaus Mikaelson?”

“I’m not Klaus,” explained Sam, “I’m just a guy possessing Klaus’ abandoned body.”

“And why should I believe you?” Abby demanded.

“Because I entered your house without an invitation?” Sam shrugged, “and I can do this;” Immediately, lightning flashed outside, illuminating a set of great shadowy wings on Sam’s back. “So like I said, I’m not Klaus.”

After taking a few minutes to calm down from her initial shock, she seemed to have accepted that Sam wasn’t Klaus. She went into the kitchen and came back holding a plate of cookies and chocolate. “So I hope you guys are hungry,” she told them, placing the food on a table, “food was always my go-to ice-breaker.”

Sam took a piece of chocolate. "Did you know in an alternate universe, I'm actually married to you?"

Abby stared at him incredulously. "What?!"

"Well, not ME me, but my vessel me," explained Sam, "there's only one of me in the whole omniverse, but there are many versions of all of you. In one of those dimensions, you're married to my vessel." (anyone get the reference?)

"Why the fuck would I ever married Klaus?!"

"It's a big multiverse," shrugged Sam, "anything's possible."

“Can someone invite me in?” Anna shouted from the door, “it’s kind of cold!”

“Sorry, dear, no vampires allowed in my house,” Abby replied, “sorry. I just have a general distrust towards your kind.” Anna rolled her eyes at this.

“I heard you know how to open a coffin,” Sam said bluntly, “Bonnie’s been having dreams where you open that coffin and my ring is in there so I need you to open it and get it for me.”

Bonnie elbowed Sam in the arm. “Shush, Sam. We’re not beggars, besides, she’s my mom and I haven’t seen her in fifteen years.”

A look of guilt spread over Abby’s face. “You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Bonnie.” She said quietly, “and I’m sorry for what I did.”

“Please, just stop with the muffins and the compliments.” snapped Bonnie, “I just wanna know the truth...why didn't you come home?”

“And we need to get my ring from Esther Mikaelson’s coffin!” added Sam. Bonnie elbowed him in the arm again.

“I had no magic.” Abby told her, “I was in a new city and I realized I had a chance to be somebody else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman...not Abby Bennett, the witch. I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie. You had your dad and your Grams, and, let's face it, your Grams is way better at this stuff than I am.”

“You don’t know?” whispered Bonnie, “grams, she...”

Abby’s eyes flew wide. “What?... How?”

“We were doing a rough spell,” said Bonnie, quietly, “we both exhausted ourselves. Her more than me...” Tears fell from both their eyes, and the mother-daughter pair fell into each other’s arms, crying.

After a full ten minutes, they finally calmed down enough to speak in legible words. “How about you tell me your story?” Abby asked between sniffles, “what brings you to me?”

“Well, Sam already told you the basic idea,” replied Bonnie, “that coffin contains a powerful relic that contains enough power to destroy the entire world.”

“Universe.” corrected Sam, “my ring has enough cosmic energy to annihilate multiple universes at once if it gets into the wrong hands.”

“Right universe,” continued Bonnie, “so anyway, I had a dream about you opening that magically sealed coffin. I thought it meant you were supposed to help us. But if you don't have any magic...”

“Not spells, no.” sighed Abby, “But I'm not completely useless. The earth still provides herbs and such. There might be something I can do to help!”

“And I don't believe you!” exclaimed Bonnie, “come on, mom! Dig deep! Scrape out whatever magic you have left! You know the dangers of that relic!”

“And how long has it been inside that coffin?” Abby asked.

“A thousand years.” said Sam, “but right now, a demon is trying to get his hands on anything containing a piece of my power, and even though I killed him, there will be more of his kind. It’s only a matter of time before that relic falls into the hands of a demon.”

Abby looked greatly troubled. “I’ll try. But it may not work.”

“Great!” Sam snapped his fingers, making the coffin materialize on the table. Almost instantly, the table collapsed.

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing it outside. Zap that hunk of metal into the barn. I’m getting my grimoire.” Abby went upstairs and came back a minute later with a thick, aged book in her arms.


	16. Esther Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

In the large barn out in the yard, Sam set the coffin on a massive block of hay while Bonnie and Abby read through the spellbook. Anna stayed in the yard, looking slightly troubled.

“Anna?” Sam approached her, “you don’t look so hot. Emotionally, I mean, ‘cause physically, you’re still gorgeous.”

Anna laughed lightly at his comment. “It’s Jeremy. After I died, he moved on, and now that I’m back, well, it’s been kind of awkward between us. I’m pretty sure Bonnie hates me now. For my own benefit and for Bonnie’s, I decided to end my relationship with Jeremy a few days ago.”

“Well, are you going to get day drunk?” Sam asked, “or are you going to start stress eating? Wait but you’re a vampire, so...stress drinking? Stress killing? What do you call it?”

Anna laughed again. “I never thought about that much...probably stress drinking? I usually don’t kill my targets unless I really hate them.”

“So the good vampire?” Sam asked.

“I suppose.”

“Hm.” They stood together outside in comfortable silence for a solid minute.

“So how old are you?” Sam finally asked, “because you’re definitely a lot older than you look.”

“Five hundred and sixteen this year,” she grinned proudly, “I was turned when I was fifteen. How about you? How old are you?” 

“Hmmm...” Sam thought for a long time, “I’m not sure...I existed before time itself so age isn’t exactly applicable to me. I’m thirteen billion years old if you don’t count my existence before the concept of time.”

Anna frowned. “You’re...a lot older than me.”

“What did you expect?” chuckled Sam, “that I would be like two years old? I told you that I’ve been imprisoned for a thousand years so I’m already twice your age.”

“Hey!” called Bonnie, “you two! I think we have a spell.”

Abby’s grimoire was opened to a page with a knot drawn on it which looked somewhat similar to the infinity symbol. “It's a blood knot.” explained Abby, “it means to bind it you need two generations. A bloodline, sort of like two keys to a safety deposit box.”

“Yes, and unbinding it would reverse the spell on that coffin.” added Bonnie, “If we did it together.”

Bonnie stood on one side of the coffin while Abby stood on the other, holding each other's hands over the coffin, chanting a complex sounding spell; “Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis. Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis. Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis.”

“You're not trying!” snapped Bonnie, releasing her hands, “I can feel it!”

“I can’t!” replied Abby, “the spirits are angry with me for leaving you. I think they didn't want me to have my powers again.”

“I had all of those dreams for a reason.” said Bonnie, “the spirits wanted me to go to you because you're my mom. It's not them, it's you. You won't open yourself up to it. Do you know Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. I used to pretend that you were dead because it was easier than to wonder why you never came back.”

Abby’s eyes teared up once again, and her voice trembled as she spoke. “There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did, but I’ll take your advice...I’ll try again.”

And they did.

Bonnie reached over the coffin again and Abby took her hands. Once more, they begin to recite the incantation. 

As they did, the candles flared up, and a deep rumbling echoed through the barn. 

Suddenly, the coffin lid flew open and Esther Mikaelson bolted upright in the box. Bonnie and Abby both leaped back at once while Sam and Anna rushed in to investigate what had happened.

“Niklaus!” Esther greeted him, “what a surprise.”

Sam felt a thousand years of pent up hate for this witch bitch erupt from his chest. Every light, every glassware, every piece of china in close proximity exploded at once, sending sparks flying everywhere. His eyes turned blank white, and his shadowy wings expanded from his back.

“Esther Mikaelson!” he growled, walking up towards this wretched, dishonest, backstabber, “sorry to tell you, but I’m not your son; your son is hell, burning right now, and if you have anything to say to him, you can go join him yourself!” He raised his hand, sending out a brilliant blast of white light in her face, illuminating the entire barn.

The light melted the metal coffin, and incinerated the haystack below it, but had no effect on her. 

“Death!” Esther shouted, raised her hand to reveal a ring; Sam’s ring, “you did what?” The ring glowed with a bright white light, and Sam felt a searing pain run through his body, causing him to drop to his knees.

“You dare use my own power against me?!” Sam roared, releasing an intense beam of white light from his entire body, aimed directly at Esther. “You stole my ring, and imprisoned me for a millennium!”

“I was just trying to protect my family!” screamed Esther, clenching her ring fist. Once again, Sam felt searing pain all over his body, making him fall onto his back, writhing. Esther was turning the power he stored in the ring against him!

“Now tell me: where are my children?” demanded Esther, inducing ever-increasing waves of pain to him, “tell me!!!”

“They’re safe!” groaned Sam, “they’ve been neutralized by white oak daggers, yes, but they’re alive. I don’t exact my revenge on others.” He felt like he was being burned alive. His eyes and ears were starting to feel blurry...

“Where are they?!” roared Esther, “location! Now!”

“Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum!” screamed Bonnie, waving her hand at Esther. The spell made Esther wince slightly, but had no effect otherwise.

Esther returned her focus on Sam. “Tell me where they’re kept, now.”

“Okay! Fine!” Sam finally screamed, and immediately, the pain stopped, “they’re in a warehouse in Mystic Falls. I don't have the address, you have to ask Bonnie. I’m still new to the whole 21st century.”

Esther flicked her hand, and Bonnie’s body flew towards her. “Well? Bennett witch?”

“3250 Wiseman Street!” gasped Bonnie, “what do you want to do?”

Esther released Bonnie’s body and looked at Sam again. “I am here to cleanse this world of the plague that I released all those years ago, starting with him...” she pointed the ring at Sam, and white light flared from his eyes and mouth. “...the man who condemned my son to perdition!”

As the saying goes, only an immortal can kill another immortal, and Sam, being immortal, could very well be killed by a piece of himself...

The power from his ring was burning through his spirit, releasing massive amounts of energy into the air...

Suddenly, a figure blurred beside Esther, and brought a silvery blade down upon her ring hand, slicing it clean off. Esther screamed as blood spewed from her stump. It was Anna, holding a large butcher’s knife in her hand. In a flick of her other wrist, Esther sent a piece of wood flying into her heart, causing her to drop to the ground, dead.

In a flash, Sam’s hand was around her throat, pinning her against the barn wall. “You evil bitch!” he screamed, “you wanted my power to save your children, and I gave it! Now, you want to take their lives away again, and kill me for condemning one of your kids?!”

“I wanted my family to die, but I don’t want them to suffer in the infernos of hell!” retorted Esther, “I want my children to finally die and have a peaceful afterlife, and took that away from one of them!”

“They deserve life! Unlike you.” roared Sam, and with that, he plunged his hand into Esther’s chest and tore her heart out in one fluent motion. “And that’s for Anna!” He snapped his fingers, opening a crevice in the ground leading straight to hell, and flung her soul into the inferno.


	17. The Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be introducing a DC character known as The Source in this chapter!

Anna’s spirit woke up in limbo, the tiny section of space between life and death.

She tried to move, but there was nothing to move from or to. Everything around her was a gray fog-like substance that had no smell or touch. In fact, her body didn’t even feel like it existed; she can’t feel her hands, she can’t feel her hair. It was almost like an out-of-body experience.

Sam’s image appeared next to her, manifesting clearly and brightly despite the lack of light and view-obstructing fog. “Hello, Anna.”

Anna stared at him for a brief moment before the realization finally hit her. “Wait, am I dead?”

“Well...yes, but technically no,” replied Sam, “physically, that stake to the heart was enough to destroy your body, but spiritually, you are very much alive.”

“What?”

“You can only die if I allow it,” explained Sam, “no matter how much your body gets destroyed, you cannot die unless Death allows it to happen. Right now, my will is the very thing keeping you alive.”

Anna frowned. “So Am I not dead then? Why haven’t you done your duty?” She could see that Sam had a thing for her, but she didn’t think he would go as far as to break his rules for her. After all, no matter how much he fancies her, he was still Death, and it was his job to deliver when the time came.

“Well, do you want to be?” Sam asked.

“Want to be what?” Anna asked, “Dead?”

“Yes,” smiled Sam, “it’s your choice; I can either heal you of your injuries and return you to life, or I can ferry you up to heaven where you can know true peace. I will give you the option you pick without question.”

“I wasn’t aware people get to choose when they die.”

“Oh, they don’t,” shrugged Sam, “I’m letting you choose because I like you. So, have you decided where you wish to go?”

“Is this a trick?” Anna looked suspicious. A cosmic entity like Death is giving her a choice?! There must be something he’s not telling her.

“Do you really distrust me this much?” Sam a pang of pain in his heart as she said those words, but he buried that feeling away, “I promise you, once you make your decision, I will deliver accordingly. No tricks. No loopholes. No coaxing.”

“Then I choose to return to life!” Anna quickly said as if she was worried that he would suddenly revoke his offer, “return back to life then!”

Sam smiled. “Of course I will, but--”

“You said no tricks!” snapped Anna, “but what?”

“But I was wondering if you would like to see the process I must perform in order to restore your body back to life,” replied Sam calmly, “while it is completely instinctive and second nature for me, I just thought, perhaps you would like it with your own eyes.” He waved his hand casually and a space-time rip opened beside them, leading to a seemingly empty realm.

Anna peered into the realm through Sam’s gateway. There was absolutely nothing but a blank white void. “Couldn’t you just snap your fingers and bring me back to life? I wasn’t aware there was a process for doing it.”

“I could bring you back with a snap,” shrugged Sam, “I just thought you might want to know the mechanics behind that snap.” He held out his hand for her. “Would you like to see The Source of Creation?”

Anna hesitated for a brief moment before nodding and taking his hand. Her curiosity had overpowered her fear. In all five hundred years of her existence, she has never seen anything of that scope before.

The moment she touched his hand, she felt a ripping sensation rush through her body, almost like she was being torn apart at the subatomic level. The next thing she knew, her feet were touching solid ground.

The sudden gravity beneath her feet made her stumble and fall to the ground; she had landed on a hard, but a relatively smooth rocky surface that was accessorized by the occasional pillar rock formation. Sam was hovering in the emptiness just a few meters in front of her, his large shadowy wings flagging majestically.

The surface she stood on was the right shoulder of the giant, humanoid cosmic entity known as The Source. She couldn’t help but play with a few of the pebbles that were floating in the air around her. Being in contact with The Source made her feel so alive like someone was actively injecting life into her body. She almost wanted to prance around like a child in a sunny field.

The Source was over 1,000 km wide from shoulder to shoulder, and proportionally tall, with rocky dark beige skin, long slender arms, and blank lime green eyes. From the waist down, its body seemed to elongate, gradually transitioning into nothingness.

Even though physically, The Source didn't like anything too special, there was something beautiful about it. It was completely balanced. She didn't know how to describe what she saw in the entity, only her feelings; she felt at peace.

Her emotions were balanced: there was equal parts hatred to love, there were equal parts anger to happiness, there was equal parts rage to calmness. As a result, they all canceled each other out, leaving her mind as clear as a crystal. She had never felt this peaceful since her days as a human.

“Sorry if the landing was a bit..weird.” Sam flew forward so that he was levitating only a few feet before her, “interdimensional travel is always a bit strange for newcomers. You are standing on the entity from which all energies, including the life-force, originate. It’s normal to feel a bit more energetic than normal here.”

Anna nodded as her eyes actively scanned through the realm around her. The Source’s face was completely expressionless, giving no acknowledgment to the tiny insect of its shoulder nor the abstract entity levitating a few feet above it.

“Hey! Source!” She called out, hoping to get the creature’s attention, “hello!!! Can you hear me?!” She even pranced up and down, hoping to make it notice her.

“It can’t hear you,” Sam told her, “if you want its attention, you must unleash a wave of power capable of obliterating a universe. Your cries and movements wouldn’t register no matter how hard you try.”

“Wow! Dick!” grumbled Anna, plopping herself down against a boulder out of frustration, “what’s his problem?”

“Nothing.” Sam chuckled, “you’re simply too small for him to acknowledge. To The Source, you are nothing but a tiny bacterium.” He landed next to the sulking little girl and held out his hand. “Do you wish for me to return you to life now?”

“You said you were going to tell me how that process worked!” Anna grumbled, “so far, all you have me was that The Source was an infinite reservoir of energy. What does that have to do with bringing me back to life?”

“It’s quite simple actually,” said Sam as he reached down and helped her up, “while I’m technically Death, that title can be quite misleading. You see, in reality, I actually embody the flow of lifeforce. Without me, no new life can spawn, and no old life can leave.”

Sam placed both of his hands around Anna’s small, smooth hand and closed his eyes, concentrating. “You can think of me as a channel...” A bright white light shone from his hands, illuminating their surroundings.

“I deliver lifeforce to you from The Source when you are born...” A flurry of energy emanated from their touch, swirling around them. Anna felt a comfortable heat flow into her hand, up her arm, and through her spirit. It was a euphoric feeling, better than a hot shower, better than sex, even better-drinking fresh blood straight from a vein.

“...and disperse it from your essence when you die.” Finally, a blinding flash of white light engulfed them both and rendered everything around them completely invisible. "Let the life flow into you!"

A second later, she woke up, gasping for air in Sam’s arms, on the hard concrete floor of the barn in which she died. “Sam...” she whispered hoarsely, “Sam...you saved me!” The whole experience felt like a dream. The scene around her was exactly the same as it was when she died, and Bonnie and Abby were still standing in the yard a few feet away.

“No, you saved me.” replied Sam, “that original witch bitch would have killed me with my own power, but you stopped her. Thank you.” He helped her to her feet.

He pried his ring up off the severed hand of Esther Mikaelson and examined it. There was still a significant portion of power left in the relic, capable of wiping out billions of dimensions at once. 

“Stay back...” Sam crushed the ring in his hand, absorbing the stored power back into himself. Instantly, a wave of light traveled up his arm and into his chest where it clustered up, illuminating the barn around him.

The light in his chest extended down to his whole body, turning him into a figure of pure white light for a brief moment before finally exploding out. The tools hanging on the walls flew around the room, the stacks of hay raveled themselves and sprinkled with straws, and a giant dust cloud erupted from the barn.

Bonnie, Abby, and Anna ran for cover as a shockwave of energy burst forth from his body, demolishing the wooden barn in which he stood. Now once again winged, Sam, floated out of the wreckage carrying Esther's corpse over his shoulder, his powers partially restored.

He looked at the rest of the group. “Now. Where can I get a wood chipper? We need to dispose of this body don’t we?”

“Home Depot?” Anna shrugged, “there’s one in Mystic Falls I think...wait! But don’t just--” It was too late; Sam already disappeared in a flutter of wings. “--walk in holding a dead body. Oh no...”


	18. The Scythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

Sam walked openly into the store carrying a dead on his shoulder and demanded a woodchipper to dispose of it. Of course, the police came and apprehended him in minutes, and that was how Sam ended up in the Mystic Falls County jail on a murder charge.

This is stupid, thought Sam. It was already the afternoon and they were still not letting him leave his cell. The police asked him a series of questions and then locked him in a cell at the police station for the rest of the day.

Liz promised I’ll be out soon, he thought, as he commanded his cell door to unlock with his mind, I’ll go ask again! The moment he stepped out, an officer came running and ordered him to get back in the cell before slamming the door shut. That’s the fifth time, he thought.

A few hours passed. A guard brought him a tray of food, which tasted disgusting. He was beginning to think maybe admitting that he had attacked Alaric and redecorated the school was not a good idea. I’ll give them three more hours, he told himself, then, I’m leaving, and if anyone tries to put me back, I’ll make them cease to exist. Except for Sheriff Forbes, she’s nice.

For those three hours, Sam tried to do whatever he could to keep himself entertained. He tried scratching his name into the walls, stealing items from the guards, and even singing at the top of his lungs. The guards hated it, which meant he started doing it just to anger them.

Suddenly, a figure blurred to a stop outside his cell.

“Anna!” Sam said in surprise. “Can you ask them to let me go? I’m bored.”

“You are so sad,” Anna with a sigh, “how did they even capture you?!”

Sam let out an embarrassed little laugh. “With metal handcuffs,” he answered.

“What did they charge you with exactly?”

“First-degree murder, illegal destruction of government records, and grand theft.” He had tried to leave with the wood chipper without paying.

“What did you expect when you walked into a store holding a bloody corpse and asking for a wood chipper?”

“I expected them to show me where they kept the wood chippers, and teach me how to use it safely.”

Anna just rolled her eyes at him.

“Hey, I didn’t know that they would call the cops on me. I killed her because she was trying to kill me, and from what I heard in the past few days, killing in self-defense is legal.” Sam tried to explain his intentions, “and I told them that too! When I first walked into the store, I made sure to announce that ‘she tried to kill me with my ring and I had to rip her heart out to save myself’.”

“You can’t just walk in holding a corpse!” complained Anna, “they don’t know that you killed her in self-defense, and they’re going to ask questions.”

“They do!” retorted Sam, “I told them very clearly, ‘I killed her because she was trying to kill me’. I think I made my point very clear. Also, they already asked the questions but they’re still not letting me go. I answered them all correctly.”

Sam tried his best not to be too awkward this time around but found it to be nearly impossible. Luckily, Anna also seemed to take an interest in him and accepted him for his terrible social skills. She even laughed when he replied ‘come in’ to a ‘knock knock’ joke.

“How about you keep your mouth shut for the time being and I get us out of here?” sighed Anna, “I’ll convince them that you’re innocent.”

“You will?” Sam was relieved. He was getting worried that he would have to spend another millennium imprisoned.

“Yes.” Anna grabbed the bars on the door and tore them off with her bare hands to let him walk free.

Immediately, a blaring alarm echoed through the hall, alerting several guards.

With a snap of his fingers, he confiscated the guns from the guards. The guards stared at him in shock and quickly turned and ran for the door. Anna beat them there using her vampire speed. 

She grabbed the two guards by their ties and forced them to look her in the eye before she ordered, “you will let Sam go without any charges, and you will forget I was here.” 

Then she let them go.

“It’s a compulsion,” she told Sam as she repeated the process to the other three policemen on duty, “all vampires have it. Since your body is a vampire, you should probably have it too. I’ll teach you at some point.” Then she grabbed Sam’s hand and used her vampire speed to zoom them away. 

When they finally stopped, Sam realized they were in front of a restaurant called the Mystic Grill.

“Come on!” she smiled, dragging him into the restaurant at human speed, “let’s get something to eat.”

“I don’t eat.”

Anna rolled her eyes at him. “Okay. So should we storm the blood bank then?”

“No. I do not require sustenance of any kind. As a cosmic entity, I can sustain and repair my vessel indefinitely provided it does not get crushed into a singularity of infinite gravity.” The other people in the grill started to look at them strangely.

“Oh. Right...” groaned Anna, “whatever that means. Look, I’m pretty sure you'll enjoy the food here. Just try it and see.”

“Fine.”

And they did exactly that; Anna brought them a large plate of fries, two cups of tea, some hamburgers, and a bag of pickle chips. Sam found the food quite delicious, and he actually ate most of it.

“I knew you would like it!” grinned Anna, “I’m never wrong!”

Sam thought her smile was very cute. “Yes...but why did you pay for it? I thought you could just look them in the eye and make them do whatever you want them to do?”

“Because we must keep our identity a secret,” said Anna, “the last two times this town knew about our existence, they hunted us down and burned us to death. And speaking of which, you should try to keep a low profile too.”

“Why?” Sam questioned, “I can’t be burnt, cut, or smote. The only way to truly destroy me is to erase the concept of death from existence altogether. From my current understanding of the world, humans have not achieved such a level of power yet.”

“Look, I don’t want another war in Mystic Falls.” sighed Anna, “so for me, and for everyone we know, can you try not to nuke, smite, or disintegrate anything around here?”

“Fine.” replied Sam, “but what if they choose to wage war against us?”

“Look, can we not talk about mass murder? This is supposed to be a date!” complained Anna, “I’m trying to take you out on a date here, and on a date, you...just don’t talk about stuff like that.”

Sam nodded knowingly. “So I’ve been doing some research on the subject of vampires, and now that I am a vampire myself, I believe it will be beneficial to confirm which are fact and which are fiction before I do anything overtly stupid.”

Anna nodded. “Go on.”

“Most sources say that vampires burn when exposed to direct sunlight. Is that true?”

“Yes. But we have daylight rings which protect us.” she showed him a small lapis lazary ring on her middle finger, “you have one too.” Sam looked down at his hand; sure enough, there was a tiny on his finger as well. He never really paid much attention to it before now.

“So I take this ring off, I will burn to death in the sun?” Sam asked, “what if it accidentally falls off?” The ring which he before thought was just a cute accessory just became a lot scarier.

“You just have to be careful with it.” Anna shrugged, “unlike you, I’ve been a vampire for five hundred years, so I don’t usually need to think about keeping it on, it just becomes second nature. Fortunately, you’re an original so if you lose the ring, you won’t burn to death, but it’ll still hurt like hell.”

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” he asked nervously.

“No. That’s why I said, don’t lose it.”

“Hmm. Makes sense. Now what about running water, holy water, and crosses?”

“Myth.” she dismissed, “humans invented that stuff up to make themselves believe they have a better chance than they actually do.”

“So a stake to the heart is also fatal?” Sam asked.

“Well, yes.” replied Anna, “but again, since you’re an original, it won’t kill you, but it’ll put you down for some time.” The sky was getting dark by this point. “Do you want to talk back at my place?” she asked, “I really don’t think we should talk about vampires in public.”

“Good idea.” agreed Sam, “now where is your location of residence?”

“What do you mean?”

“As in an address.”

“Ummm...645 Twin Willow Lane?” she asked, “why do you--” Instantly, they were teleported into a small motel just outside of town. “Right.”

Sam looked around the room; there were several large windows covered by blinds, the place, while somewhat old and run-down looking, had surprisingly good sanitation. He was willing to bet that Anna had this place for herself.

“Well, Sam!” Anna was already in bed, wearing nothing but lacy lingerie. “Are you going to join me?”

Sam frowned. “I’m a cosmic entity. I don’t require sleep.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Come on, Sam. Why not? Just come sleep with me. What’s the big deal?”

“No, you don’t understand.” Sam explained, “I physically do not require sleep. My celestial powers run this body entirely, providing it with the fuel it needs to function correctly. My power automatically repairs any wear and tear done to it, thus negating the need for rest and sleep altogether.”

“Okay, well, I need at least four hours,” Anna groaned exasperatedly, “so go find a room or something.” She had just broken up with Jeremy and desperately needed an outlet, even if it meant hate-banging the embodiment of Death, who, to be honest, she was genuinely starting to like.

“Or I'll watch over you.”

“Yeah...not going to happen...”

“Why not?” asked Sam, “it’s the next best thing. I will make sure no harm comes to you.” He took a seat on a nearby chair.

“You’ve never been with a woman before have you?” Anna asked, “or a man? Because if you’re into men, I’m total--”

“I’ve seen both men and women on the streets.” Sam replied, “I’ve been in the same room as other humans of both genders, but I do not see how that correlates to--” he gestured at her naked body, “--this.”

“Would you like me to show you?” she asked. “Tonight’s as good a night as any to lose your virginity. Do you want to try?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure?” 

At his consent, Anna moved to unbutton his shirt, and pull it off, and then unzipped his pants, and freed his cock from his boxer briefs, and wrapped her fingers around his thick girth, and stroked him slowly.

His aqua eyes suddenly widened when she took off her top and tossed it behind her, letting it drop on the street below. Sam admired her rose-bud nipples as he hoisted her weight up onto the table and spread her legs.

Anna reached for the edge of her panties and ripped it off, revealing her smooth, pink pussy lips… moist… dripping.

Her swollen clitoris caught his attention as she rubbed it with her fingers and watched him stroke himself, precum oozing down his shaft.

With a strong grip, Sam clasped his hand over her mouth and guided his entire length inside of her slick, tight entry. Anna moaned into his palm as he gave her every inch, letting her adjust to his size until he was balls deep.

Sam groaned a string of expletives while he throbbed against her tightness, eyes cascaded over her entire body. Gently, he loosened his grip around her mouth and let her breathe before he leaned in and stole a passionate kiss from her lips. He reached for her waist and yanked her closer to his body, and she responded by wrapping her legs around his torso. 

“Feels… so fucking… good.”

Unable to restrain his own desperate need to climax, he suddenly pulled out and turned her around so that her upper body was pressed against the railing. Gripping his cock, he found her little hole again and thrust himself so deep inside of her. Anna had to cover her mouth to smother her pleasurable moans.

He fiercely commenced an aggressive round of full-speed cock assault, drilling Anna’s slippery pussy to oblivion. His cock was soaked in her juices as he finally blasted into her womb.

He slowly pulled out and watched a flood of semen pool beneath her on the marble tiles.

“So...how do you like it?” Anna giggled.

“It was good?” Sam didn’t know anything better to say. It was a good experience, and he would definitely want to try it again.

“So should we go to bed now?” Anna asked.

“No. I do not require sleep. However, I could watch over you.”

“No. Not happening.”

“Understood.” Sam disappeared in a flutter of wings. Outside, the beautiful full moon illuminated the ground.

Meanwhile, in Kyle’s grand mansion, Kyle was just getting ready for bed. He had a simple bedtime routine: floss, brush teeth, and shower. Very early on in life, he discovered that he did not require much effort to look good; his skin was always clear, his vision was always perfect, and he never got ill.

Despite being over fifty, he was still single, and he did not intend to get married anytime soon. He squeezed a drop of toothpaste onto his brush when Sam appeared in the mirror, standing inches behind him.

“Jesus Christ!” yelled Kyle when he finally saw Sam’s reflection. The brush and toothpaste dropped into the sink.

“No. I’m Death.” corrected Sam.

“Please. Personal space?” demanded Kyle, pushing Sam back a few steps, “and have you ever heard of knocking?”

“Look, Kyle, I need your help.” Sam said bluntly, “I am trying to locate my scythe, and since you study space travel, I thought maybe you would have some sort of device to communicate with extraterrestrial beings. I have plenty of research and from what I could find, my scythe is nowhere on this planet.”

“Sure.” shrugged Kyle, “I have a device that can call aliens, but do you have any more details about whoever stole your scythe?”

“Yes. He is known as ‘The Conqueror’. Does that ring any bells?”

Kyle thought for a moment. “You know, I just might know who you’re talking about...let’s go downstairs.” Kyle’s face did not seem to scream sarcasm.

“Sure.” Sam followed Kyle down the hall and into an elevator that led straight to the basement “I have one more question: what should I do when a girl strips down in front of you and asks you to sleep with her?”

Kyle stared at him incredulously. “Okay. I’m not sleeping tonight. I need to give you the sex talk. You are too clueless to survive in this world.”


	19. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for me, please!

As Anna slept, she saw flashbacks of all the terrible things that have happened to her in her life; her mother dying at the hands of John Gilbert, her siblings dying in a deathly plague, and even her own death at the hands of John Gilbert. She stirred in her sleep.

She saw her mother fall at the hands of Jonathan Gilbert in the vampire round-up of 1864. How she missed her. She spent a hundred and fifty years desperately trying to open the tomb in which her mother was imprisoned, only to lose her just a few short weeks later. Her body twisted in the bed violently.

The slight of her mother’s grey, dead face haunted her even to this day. In a fit of fear, she jerked awake, only to find Sam sitting on the bed beside her, and Kyle standing in the corner of her room.

“Hello, Annabelle.” he said quietly, “what were you dreaming about?” He was sporting a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and a loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat. His tie was tied in a dead knot, and a few of his buttons were miss-aligned.

“What,” screamed Anna, “do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want? I told you not to ‘watch over me’.”

“I didn’t.” protested Sam, “I was with Kyle last night. He showed me his...massive rocket and his amazing communication device.”

Anna stared at him incredulously. “You were ‘with him’? Like ‘with him’ with him?”

“Uhhh...yes?” Sam didn’t quite understand. “I was in the basement with him and he showed me space-age technology. I think we know exactly where The Conqueror is right now.”

“Sam, shut up!” yelled Kyle, “no, it’s not what it sounded like, he came to me asking me to help him locate his scythe. Nothing else happened.”

Anna nodded slowly. “Okay...well, where is he?” She climbed out of bed and started getting dressed again. Since Sam’s ignorance last night, she never really bothered to put anything over the lingerie she was wearing.

Before she had a chance to grab any of her clothes, Sam snapped his fingers, teleporting them directly to Kyle’s basement. “Sam!” she screamed, “what the fuck?”

The basement was covered with a thick layer of titanium. The walls were almost entirely covered with wires, screens, and controls. In the center of it all sat a massive, a hundred foot long, high tech rocket. The rocket was not like any other rocket; it had eight nozzles on the bottom, and at least three dozen more covering the sides.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, “I just wanted to show you the massive rocket ship I told you about. Last night, Kyle gave me an in-depth explanation of how this piece of equipment works; the side nozzles can allow the rocket to move in any direction it pleases, while the back nozzles can propel it forwards at incredible speeds. In addition, it can allow its inhabitants to travel large distances in very short amounts of time by folding and ripping open crevices in reality, allowing for instant travel.”

“No. I mean, I’m not even dressed yet.” complained Anna, “I can’t exactly go to another planet in my lingerie can I?”

“Hold on, hold on!” Kyle piped up, “she’s not going with us, is she?”

“Yeah I am!” insisted Anna, “I want to.”

“No!” exclaimed Kyle, “look, little girl, this is not just some ‘explore the stars’ adventure, we are retrieving a multiversal nuke from one of the oldest beings in the universe. We can’t exactly look after you while you play in the sunshine and flowers.”

“You’re fifty years old, I’m over five hundred!” Anna snapped, “who exactly are you calling ‘little’?”

“Wow, little girl you so old...” mocked Kyle, “Tell you what? The Conqueror is a member of a race called The Old Ones, and frankly, he is millions of years old and can erase you with a thought. To him, you’re nothing but--”

“Anna can go.” Sam interrupted, “The Conqueror is nothing major. The moment we arrive on his planet, I will erase him, and anything else that threats us from existence. She’ll be perfectly safe.” At this, Anna grinned at Kyle, victoriously.

“Hold on, we’re not fighting him!” Kyle quickly yelled, “he’s sort of...my business partner.”

“Really?” asked Sam in a neutral tone, “I figured since we were discussing how powerful he was, we would likely have to fight him in order to obtain my scythe.”

Kyle rubbed his forehead, annoyingly. “Look--I said that in an attempt to discourage Anna from going, but now that you have taken her side, there’s no point.”

“Hold on, business partner?” asked Anna, “you know him?!”

“Look--I’ll explain in more detail along the way.”

Kyle pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, making a small hatch open on the bottom of the ship. A ladder dropped down to the ground, allowing them to climb aboard. There were four seats arranged in a linear formation in the cockpit, each with a simple car seat belt. There was a complex control panel just below a wide, roof-mounted windshield.

Anna took Sam’s trench coat and wrapped it around herself before taking a seat on the seat furthest to the left. Sam sat down beside her, and Kyle beside Sam. All four seats were close enough so that the inhabitant could reach the control panel.

“Guys, please don’t touch anything!” instructed Kyle, “I do not want this ship crashing here or anywhere else. The ride is extremely smooth so the seat belts are not even a necessity, but I installed them just in case something bad happens...” He pressed a button, causing the control panel to light up.

“Uhhh--is this thing tested and safe?” asked Anna cautiously, “are you sure it won’t...explode on us or something?”

“I don’t know.” shrugged Kyle, “I hope it doesn’t.” He took the remote and pressed another button, causing the hatch roof to slowly open. The engines roared to life, and the ship slowly lifted off into the air.

“That’s reassuring.” groaned Anna, just as the ship violently lurched upwards, smashing through the half-opened hatch. “Is that supposed to happen?”

“Probably not?” Kyle didn’t even sound very sure of himself. “I sort of threw this ship together in a hast. I don’t think I’ve even tested it before. Usually, The Conqueror and I do business on Earth so I didn’t really need to travel to his universe...”

“Oh, shit...” Anna tightened her seat belt just in case, “should I be worried?”

“Probably?” Kyle pressed one last button on the control panel, causing a giant portal to open in front of the ship. “Here we go...” Suddenly, the back nozzles flared up and the ship lurched forwards through the portal that opened into The Conqueror's universe. Anna screamed.

The ship flew into space, and into the orbit of a sandy, yellow planet surrounded by a thick yellow atmosphere. The broken-down remains of a set of 2000 kilometer tall, curved, metallic horns stuck up from the ground and into the yellowish clouds can be clearly seen from space.

“Vrundrids?” Sam looked at the planet from the large windshield. “Is that...Vrundrids?” Anna looked at him like he was insane. “Hold on, you know this planet?!”

“Well yes…” Sam hastily explained his history with the giant living planet. When Vrundrids died, the nanobots ceased to function, and The Conqueror was able to land safely on the deadly planet.

Between the horns, there was a massive, 1800 kilometer wide circular hole that was once the techno-organic planet’s singular mechanical eye. Beneath it, was a giant valley that used to be Vrundrids’ mouth. Of course, neither the eye nor mouth glowed anymore.

The techno-organic metal that made up the entire planet is highly versatile.” explained Kyle, “that was the main reason The Conqueror chose to colonize this place at all. He made a fortune selling the metal he harvested from those two horns.”

The dead planet encircled a large, red star at a relatively far distance, and had several natural satellites encircling it. All of the satellites had the same set of horns, mouth, and eye, only proportionally smaller; they were all extensions of the great celestial. Sam hadn’t forgotten about his promise.

The ship flew straight into the atmosphere, burning as it descended towards the ground without slowing down whatsoever.

“KYLE!” Shrieked Anna, “slow down or we’re going to crash!”

“I’m trying to.” insisted Kyle, “I think I may have mislabeled the buttons because the parachute is not working.” He slammed his hands down on as many buttons as he could. “Give me a few minutes...”

“We don’t have a few minutes!” screamed Anna, “we have about thirty seconds before the ship becomes a pile of scrap metal.”

“Alright, then, fasten your seat belts, because--” Kyle slammed his hand down on a big, red button placed smack in the middle of the control panel. “--we’re going to eject!” On cue, all three of them were launched from the ship, smashing clean through the windshield. Almost immediately, the parachutes opened over their seats, giving them a slow descend down to the ground.

The ship crash-landed in a fiery explosion a few hundred meters away from their landing spot.

Anna gave Kyle a hard slap in the face. “Are you trying to get us all killed?! What the fuck was all that?”

“Death is our bitch. We won’t die even if God pulls the trigger!” retorted Kyle.

Sam smacked him.

“Ow!” he complained, “it was all just an honest misunderstanding...”

“You call fucking up your rocket design this bad a misunderstanding?” demanded Sam.

“What do I call it then? An honest engineering error? A mild calculation slip?” Kyle asked back, “an insignificant design flaw? A small mistake?”

“How about a monkey with a screwdriver’?” suggested Anna.

“Look, are we going to ask The Conqueror for my scythe back or what?” sighed Sam.

From the ground, the pair of horns and the eye looked beyond massive. Fortunately, The Conqueror and his people must have terraformed the planet’s atmosphere to make it breathable because Kyle’s ship apparently didn’t include spacesuits.

It all seemed like a technology euphoria until they got close enough to see the details. Although the town was extremely advanced, the spoils of a recent war were still evident; some houses were reduced to rubble, bomb craters filled the streets, and humanoid creatures mourned their fallen allies everywhere.

Physically, The Old Ones looked no different than humans, however, they all wore long robes that stretched down to their feet, and all their hair was a white blond. Their skin colors varied from dark brown to pale white, similar to humans.

They soon reached the central tower where a tall man with blonde white hair stopped them. “Sorry, sir.” he spoke in English, “The Conqueror is not seeing any visitors at the moment. Please turn--” Sam twisted his head 180 degrees before storming in through the door.

“Sam!” exclaimed Kyle, “we come in peace! That was...one of The Conqueror's brothers...oh shit.”

However, Sam ignored him as he kicked down the door and stormed up the stairs, leaving Kyle and Anna in the dust. It was his scythe. He was imprisoned for a thousand years without his power. Others stole from him what he made; they stole pieces of him! That thought stirred up his anger, making him want to destroy.

“Oh no,” whispered Kyle as he quickly followed him. Using a combination of his vampire speed and teleportation, Sam quickly located the Conqueror in his office at the top of the tower, sorting through a load of holographic files on his desk.

“Conqueror!” bellowed Sam as he flung the desk aside and picked The Conqueror up by the neck, “where the fuck is my scythe?”

The Conqueror grappled fiercely, but his efforts were in vain; Sam simply outclassed him in every aspect. There was nothing he could do when Sam slammed his back against the wall and choked him tighter.

“Where the fuck did you hide my scythe?” Sam asked one more time, his voice dangerous and low, “are you going to tell me, or will I have to use some advanced persuasion tactics, and by which I mean torture?”

“Sam!” Kyle barged into the room. “Let him go! We can talk this out. It’s much easier and more civil too. Come on, man! For me! He’s a friend.”

Sam glared at the Conqueror one last time before thrusting him on the ground. “Kyle, you have ten minutes. If you get him to tell me where my scythe is, I will begin to tear him apart, piece by piece, and if he dies, I’ll bring him back and continue.”

The Conqueror looked at Sam with a terrified expression on his face. “K-kyle? D-d-do you know this guy?”

“Look, Conqueror, I’m deeply sorry for how my uh...friend here reacted.” He helped The Conqueror up and conjured up two chairs for them to sit. “You see, he is the embodiment of Death, and unfortunately, his scythe was stolen from him. He is a bit grumpy right now, so it would be very beneficial to everyone if you returned it...”

“Nine minutes!” Sam interrupted.

“Shut up.” Kyle grumbled to Sam before turning back to The Conqueror, “Conqueror, any chance you know where the scythe is? I’m not asking you to give it to me for free. I am not asking you to give it to me for free; I am perfectly willing to pay a reasonable fee.”

“I can’t because I don’t have it.” sighed The Conqueror, “a demon stormed this world a few days ago and stole it. That’s why it’s all in ruins right now. The demon and his subordinates laid siege on us in an attempt to penetrate our defenses. We were winning at first but then, he brought out a secret weapon, and completely annihilated it all.” At the end of the rant, a few tears flowed from the man’s eyes.

“Yeah right!” snapped Sam, grabbing the Conqueror's shirt, “which demon then?”

“Asmodeus.” replied The Conqueror, “it was Asmodeus.”

“Impossible!” Sam punched The Conqueror square in the face, “Asmodeus is dead! I deep dried him myself! You’re lying!”

“No no no! I swear! It was him!” insisted The Conqueror, “please...I don’t have your scythe!”

“Sam please.” Kyle grabbed his arm to keep him from lashing out again. “I know The Conqueror; he is an honest businessman. He doesn’t cheat or lie. If he’s not allowed to tell you something, he’ll outright say it.”

“Then where is he?” screamed Sam, “where the fuck is Asmodeus?”

“Oblivion.” cried The Conqueror, “he resides in Oblivion!”

Sam shoved Kyle off him and grabbed The Conqueror again. “Where the fuck is Oblivion? How the fuck do I get there?”

“I-I-I don’t know...” he stammered, “he never told me--”

“Then find someone who does!” screamed Sam, “you’re a businessman! You should have a wide network of connections, so pay one of your fucking clients or something to tell you! I want my scythe back, and if you don’t help me find it, I will tear your fucking arms and legs off.”

“Okay okay!’ The Conqueror squealed, “I know someone...but they reside on planet Earth, so...we might have to do a little space travel...spaceship, anyone?” He made his way to leave but Sam grabbed him but the scarf of his neck and dragged him out the door. “You’re not going anywhere on your own.”

The Conqueror obeyed meekly and led Sam down through a series of windy corridors until they reached an open area where several spaceships of various sizes and shapes were parked.

The Conqueror led them to a gray, egg-shaped ship with one large dome window on its tip, and three large rocket nozzles on its bottom. The Conqueror took out a little remote and pressed a button, causing a small gate to open and a staircase to drop out. The Conqueror's ship looked a lot less awkwardly shaped, and a lot more professionally built than Kyle’s.

“Umm? Your honor?” The Conqueror asked quietly, “shall we board, or is there something you prefer to do before....”

“Yes.” Sam looked down at the corpse of his fallen ally. When he saved Vrundrids’ spirit by sending it to the alternate dimension, he had made his ally a promise. He fully intended on keeping it. “I would like to bring back an old friend before we leave…”

“I’ve lived up to my word, old friend…” Sam whispered to the glowing spirit which he now held in his hands, “Today, you shall see the beauty of life once again!”

And with that, he shoved the spirit back into the broken corpse of his old ally.

Suddenly, a rumble sounded through the ground as Vrundrids’ singular eye lit up again with a blinking red light. Sam placed his hands on the planet’s surface, using his power to heal away the injury caused by Michael Demiurgos’ power, and repair any pieces which the Conqueror’s people had harvested.

“Sam…” Vrundrids’ deep, robotic voice echoed from within the planet. “You came…” The valley that was the celestial’s mouth closed itself fully, crushing anything that resided within while the nanobot sand roared back to life.

One by one, Vrundrids’ satellites rose back to life, their large, singular eyes illuminating the dark nighttime sky like elegant red stars. “Hello, buddy.” Sam grinned, “how was the millennia-long nap?”

The nanobot sand around them clustered together to form two tentacles which performed a rough shrugging motion. “It would be a lot better if the fleas would get off my back!” Vrundrids’ robotic voice said, “please excuse me…”

Suddenly, the sand clustered around Anna, Kyle, and the Conqueror, slowly engulfing them. At the same time, a giant sand storm began to swirl around The Conqueror's civilization as the people screamed in fear. “Sam. Help!” Anna shrieked as the sand wrapped itself around her, “what the fuck is happening?!”

“Give them a minute!” Sam ordered the planet, “they’re my friends! They’ll be off your back soon.”

“Yes, my lord.” The sand instantly released everyone. “How long should I give?”

Sam shrugged. “Conqueror? How long would it take you to evacuate the planet?”

“Umm...five days?” The Conqueror's knees gave in as he dropped to the ground in fear. “Is that okay with you….my...lord?”

“Yes.” Answered the planet, “five days. No more.”

“Good. Then everything is all worked out.” smiled Sam, “but before we go, Vrundrids’ I’d like to give you a wee little parting gift…” His wings unfolded from his back as he soared into the sky. “I believe you would like it very much…”

He placed his hand on the surface of the planet, letting his power flow through the techno-organic material of the planet, carefully manipulating its composition. “You’ll find that you now have the ability to--” Sam got up and stamped his foot, causing a powerful shockwave to explode from the surface of the planet. “I’ll let you see for yourself…”

The shockwave knocked everyone off their feet as it expanded across the entire dimension, engulfing every single planet, star, and dead star that existed; any non-living matter that the shockwave touched was immediately terraformed into extensions of Vrundrids himself.

The radiation of the shockwave transformed star and planet matter directly into the techno-organic material that made up Vrundrids. Giant metal horns sprouted from their surfaces, a massive, glowing red eye formed, and a slit spanning thousands of miles spread across the surfaces.

“You now have the power to control all celestial bodies across multiple dimensions,” Sam informed Vrundrids. “Before, the furthest your powers have reached was a smaller galaxy, and now, you can manipulate matter all across many realms at once. Consider your new power a gift for defending me against Michael’s angels. However, I would advise you not to go beyond this one universe; if you infect too many worlds, the angels may come looking for trouble.”

“Thank you, my lord.” The sand cleared out around their feet, opening a path for them towards the spaceship. “As long as I live, I am in your debt.”

“I’ll see you soon, pal.” Sam pulled out a small porch and filled it with nanobot sand before grabbing the Conqueror by the scarf of his neck. “Now, Conqueror. Let’s go get that scythe, shall we?”

With that, he dragged The Conqueror up the stairs and into the cockpit where five seats were arranged in a row in front of the window. However, unlike Kyle’s spacecraft, the control panel only spanned the center seat. Kyle and Anna followed closely behind them, fearing if they stayed too long, the planet would consume them.

“Well...take a seat...please...your honor?” The Conqueror asked politely, “and please Lord Samuel, can you please release me? It is incredibly difficult to pilot any sort of aircraft with your hand around my neck.”

Sam gave him one last warning squeeze before releasing him. The Conqueror took the center seat in front of the controls while Sam and Anna took the seats on his left, and Kyle took a seat on his right.

Sam tucked the porch of nanobot sand away into his pocket. “Seriously?!” Anna stared at him incredulously. “You’re keeping a bag of that….stuff?! It’s fucking dangerous!”

“Not to me.” shrugged Sam, “the sand is merely another extension of Vrundrids. I am stronger than him.”

The ship’s seat belts resembled roller coaster restraints and had a small release handle just next to the seat. The seats were covered using a material comparable to leather. Once everyone was strapped in, The Conqueror opened a hatch door over their heads and started the engine.

Once the hatch was fully opened, the spaceship soared into the air and out of the atmosphere. The Conqueror piloted the vessel using a small control stick on the control panel. The moment the ship left the atmosphere, The Conqueror pressed another button, opening up a portal in space, leading directly to Earth.

The ship entered Earth’s atmosphere over America, burning as it descended. The window and sides of the ship glowed a bright orange-red. The Conqueror piloted the ship, directing it towards the state of Virginia.

The ship continued to lose height as it descended towards a small town called Grove Hill, a short distance away from Mystic Falls. The Conqueror aligned the ship to the long strip of road leading towards the center of town.

Since Sam’s Earth existed in a dimension separate from the universe where Vrundrids lived, the great expansion had no effect on it at all.

The ship was flying over the forest that surrounded the Grove Hill Cemetery as it continued to descend, its bottom just scraping the tops of some trees. As soon as they cleared the tree, The Conqueror gave his control stick a hard jerk, sending it pummeling into the pavement, squashing cars, tearing through power lines, and leaving a trail of destruction in the pavement.

The Conqueror opened a parachute behind them, slowing down and stopping the shuttle seconds before crashing into the large stone house just on the edge of town. “We’re here!” The Conqueror announced, “the person we need should be right in there...”

Opening the shuttle door, everyone followed the Conqueror out onto the soft lawn that lay just before the structure. The Conqueror approached the door casually and performed some sort of secret knocking pattern.

A few seconds later, a young woman opened the door just a crack, with the security chain still on. “Sorry, Conqueror. It’s exclusive. No outsiders allowed.”

“Look, you don’t understand,” sighed The Conqueror, “this man here is desperate to purchase the cursed doll, and he is willing to offer a very good price in exchange for it.”

“Rules are rules, sorry.” the woman turned to close the door, but The Conqueror stopped it with his foot. “Please, Alexandria,” he begged, “this is not what it seems. If this man doesn’t get what wants, bad things will happen. Very bad things...so please, let him in.”

“Look, Conqueror.” sighed Alexandria, “it’s not safe for those with little experience to come into contact with such dangerous artifacts, especially something as dangerous as Annabelle, so I am doing this for his own--” Sam snapped his fingers, disintegrating her.

“Let’s go!” Sam busted the door down in one hard blow and dragged The Conqueror through the dimly lit hallways of the house. “Well? Where is this associate of yours? If you get hesitant, their fates will be yours.” The house was now completely empty. Everyone else was also disintegrated by Sam in the same finger snap that killed Alexandria.

The Conqueror hastily led them through the hallways until they reached a sunlit room near the center of the building. The room gave off an ancient vibe, likely due to its dim interior and its dull color scheme. In several display cases, sat old dusty artifacts ranging from spellbooks to masks to a rusty metal tuning fork.

(Look, she was originally supposed to be either Azazel or Belphegor, but then I realized it would make it too biblical, and I'm an atheist. So that's why I decided to change it to Annabelle, as a reference to the movie.)

The Conqueror walked straight towards an ancient girl doll that had massive creepy round eyes, light brown hair, and wore an innocent white dress which only added to its creepiness. It was placed in a glass box, surrounded by sigils to keep it from escaping. A sign indicated that the doll’s name was Annabelle.

“Are you kidding me?!” screamed Sam as he grabbed The Conqueror by his shirt and smashed his head through the display case holding the doll, “your so-called ‘associate’ is a fucking doll?! What are you? Five? Do you want to play tea party here with little Anny?”

He picked up The Conqueror again and flung him across the room, sending him crashing into a table. In a flash, he teleported in front of him, pressing his foot down on his chest. “Remember how I said something along the lines of ‘any more bullshit and I tear your arms off’?”

Suddenly, Kyle lunged at him, shoving him off The Conqueror before he can cause any serious harm. “Sam, stop!” he ordered, “seriously! He’s an ally!” He reached down and grabbed him by the leg

Sam flipped to his feet quickly and dived into Kyle sending both of them smashing through the furniture and display cases, leaving a massive trail of destroyed floorboards in their wake. Sam picked Kyle up by the neck and pinned him against the wall. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” snapped Sam, “you are powerful, but you don’t know how to use it, so fuck off.”

“Come on, boys!” a high, cold female voice cried out from behind them, “quit squabbling amongst yourselves.”

Both Sam and Kyle immediately released each other as they turned to see Anna standing behind them, her face emotionless, and her eyes, a demonic pitch black. She smiled an unsettling smile as she slowly edged towards them. “Hello Death.” she said in a guttural voice, “I have to admit, I was not expecting you to show up here...”

“Okay, buh bye!” Kyle raised his hand to disintegrate her only to be knocked out cold by Sam with a bash of his elbow. As the human soul, or any spiritual being, can only occupy a body while it retains a certain structural integrity, tearing Anna’s body apart at a subatomic level would kill the demon, it would also have killed her as well.

(It’s kind of like if you tear clay small enough, you can’t make it stick again)

“Get out.” Sam ordered, “or I will burn you into nothingness.” He made his hands glow a brilliant white just to show her he was not playing around.

“Come on Sam,” Annabelle complained, “you try interacting with the world inside a fucking puppet! I promise I’ll leave your precious little vampire girl in one piece once I’m done. How’s that?”

Sam’s eyes glowed. “No. Get out and find someone else. I killed an entire house full of people. Just take one of them!”

“Come on, it’s ironic!” insisted the demon, “I’m literally possessing someone with the exact same name as me! Don’t you think it’s at least a bit funny?”

“I’ll have a good laugh after I rip out of her and incinerate you.” growled Sam, “so unless you want that to happen, I suggest you get out!” His anger caused several glass cases to explode, and all the light bulbs to burst in showers of sparks.

“So why haven’t you done so yet?” retorted the demon, “oh, that’s right! You need me to get into Oblivion so you can retrieve your scythe...oh yes, I heard everything you and your buddies said back there, and from the looks of it, you are all completely clueless…”

Sam telekinetically yanked The Conqueror to him and placed his foot on the man’s chest. “Is this the kind of demon guide you got me?” he asked, “why don’t you ask your demon girlfriend to get the fuck out of Anna?”

“‘Demon girlfriend’?” The Conqueror scowled, “no! I’ve only met this demon once when I came to this planet asking for directions to the town of Mystic Falls.”

“Do you want to fucking die?” snapped Sam, “tell her to get the fuck out, or I will break every single bone in your body!”

“Samuel…” Annabelle whispered, “do you want to find your stupid scythe or not? Let’s put it this way; I like this body, it’s cute, it’s sexy, it’s beautiful. I’m not giving it up unless I can find someone better looking. Now, you can either smite me and never see your little scythe ever again, or I keep this body for the time being and I help you.”

“Or I can rip you out of her and stuff you in a new body.” suggested Sam, “and then, I simply torture you until you show me how to find the entrance to Oblivion…”

Annabelle threw her head back and laughed. “Please. I’m a demon. We relish in torture. It’s a part of what makes us us. So if you force me out of her, you’re not getting anything…”

Sam glared at her for a solid ten seconds before finally giving in. “Fine. But if anything happens to her. Anything at all, and I will destroy you, little demon.”

Annabelle gave him a little salute. “Right. No mind-fucking. Got it. When she wakes up, she won’t remember any of this. Now are we just going to wait here all day or are we going to go and find the Mystic Falls Founders’ Bell?” She walked over to the display stand containing the tuning fork and picked it up. “It’s a necessity.”

“Bell…?” groaned Kyle, who was finally coming to, “what bell? I think I’m seeing stars and bells...swirling over my head…” His lip was bruised, and there were scratches all over his face, but for someone who was just thrown across the room, he was in remarkably good condition.

“Come on, Kyle…” Sam extended his fangs and chomped down onto his own wrist. “Drink my blood. From what I heard, vampire blood helps you heal. Until you get a good enough understanding of your own powers, you’ll just have to make do with my blood.” He stuffed his wrist in Kyle’s face and forced some of his blood down Kyle’s throat.

Instantly, all of Kyle’s wounds closed on their own, his bruised lip disappeared, and he snapped back into full consciousness. “Holy shit!” he cried, “what the fuck did you do?”

“I fed you my blood.” Sam repeated, “it healed you. Now let’s go.”

“The bell is in Mystic Falls.” Annabelle told them, “what’s the fastest way we can travel there?”

“That would be my rocket ship.” answered The Conqueror from under Sam’s foot, “and can you please--I can’t breathe.” Sam lifted his foot. “Well, let’s go. Get your spaceship started then!”

“Hold on!” exclaimed Kyle, “we’re not taking the spaceship to Mystic Falls are--”


	20. Lucifer Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I change The Collector to The Conqueror because it sounds better.

The Conqueror’s spaceship crash-landed in the street in front of the Forbes House, demolishing everything in its way. Once again, The Conqueror deployed a massive parachute to slow the aircraft down just as it was about to flatten the house before it.

“That’s at least a million dollars worth of damage and insurance fees!” noted Kyle as they stepped out of the ship and onto the torn up pavement, “and I’m pretty we just squashed at least five people in that landing, so there’s a good chance we would be in a shit load of legal trouble.”

“Shut up, nerd!” snapped Sam as they walked up to the front door of the Forbes house and knocked firmly. “Besides, can’t you just hire a good lawyer and just get out of it all? I see people on the news do it all the time.”

Kyle didn’t answer.

After about a minute, the blonde-haired girl, Caroline opened the door, only to jump back in fear and shock at the sight of Anna’s black eyes. “Uhhh...should I be worried? Your eyes...they’re…”

“I’m a demon.” Annabelle informed her, “now, I would like to know the location of the old bell which your mother, Elizabeth Forbes picked up from the lake.”

“Umm...why?” Caroline asked cautiously, “it’s in the garage, but before I let you go and take it, I need to know why--” Sam disappeared in a flash and reappeared just as quickly, carrying the giant bell on his back like it weighed only ten pounds. “--you need it…”

“It opens a gateway to a realm called Oblivion.” Annabelle replied. And then, she jumped into the story about how the realm came to be:

Over 4000 years ago, the world’s first psychic, a man named Arcadius attempted to help a fellow villager with his impure desires. However, the villager turned the entire village against Arcadius, tying him to a stake, stoning him, and finally burned him for being a psychic.

As he was burning alive, he came to believe that everyone punishing him were monsters, and in that moment, he released a psychic blast so powerful that it created a realm; a psychic imprint of his death, where he would forever punish those souls. From then on, whenever a sinner dies, they would be sucked into this realm where Arcadius would punish them for the rest of eternity.

However, in recent times, the rebellious demon, Asmodeus and his team of followers stormed the realm and took full control of it, using it as their base of operations for their plot to overthrow the king of hell, Lucifer Morningstar.

The tuning fork was a mystical acoustic resonator, capable of creating a supernatural doorway to Oblivion if it were stuck against the bell twelve times. The hellfire within the realm was extinguished completely by the demons so that entry and exiting would be more subtle.

They hung the bell high in the tree for Anna belle to ring. Exactly as planned, the moment she struck the twelfth strike, a portal opened beneath. Sam walked beneath the bell, grabbing The Conqueror by the arm, and jumped up the portal, into the realm of Oblivion.

The moment he passed through the portal, he found himself in a whole other world; he was in a medium width corridor made purely out of black stone. Strangely, there were no screams of tortured souls in this place. He rounded a corner where an endless row of empty jail cells.

Suddenly, two demon guards leapt at him and The Conqueror, taking them both by the arms and dragged them along the corridor. The average demon guards were made purely of black smoke resembling the vague outline of a human. It was impossible to deter any features or gender.

Sam went along quietly, hoping that they would bring him to Asmodeus. They passed by rows and rows of prison cells, all of them empty like before. For a realm that has been collecting the souls of the wicked for nearly 4000 years, he would have expected to see at least one of them during his journey.

The ground, the walls, and the cells were surprisingly spotless despite the dark, grim appeal of the realm. The demons brought him into a dimly lit office where a man wearing a dark business suit sat in a swivel chair, behind a business desk covered in demonic contracts.

The table was made exclusively from human bones while the chair was covered with human skin. The office had four perpendicular walls which were completely painted red in what appears to be blood, and no windows. A total of six demon guards guarded the room, while a young woman, whom he knew as Katherine Pierce waited beside him.

Katherine’s eyes were also a crimson red, just like Asmodeus, but other than that, she looked exactly like she did when she was still a vampire.

Finally, he realized where all the souls that were supposed to be in this realm when; in her body resided billions upon billions of souls, slowly being burnt up and converted into power. Every soul that Arcadius has collected was now inside Katherine’s body.

The man in the chair, however, looked a lot more human than the guards; he had pale white skin, sunken hollow eyes, and crimson red eyes. There was a large scar running across his face. Sam immediately recognized him to be the demon, Asmodeus. The Conqueror was shaking from head to toe, cringing with each scream that sounded in the room.

“Asmodeus.” Sam pushed the demon guard watching over him off. “You know why I came. I want my scythe back, or else--” he closed his eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, all eight demon guards burst into flames and burned to nothingness. “--I lay waste.”

Asmodeus laughed tauntingly as he casually stood up from his chair, and nodded to Katherine. Katherine seemed to understand what he meant, as she moved around the desk to face Sam.

Without a word, Sam threw his hand up, unleashing a bright white light at her.

His light illuminated the entire room, extinguishing the few candles that provided luminance, and knocked Asmodeus off his feet.

However, as the light faded, Katherine remained standing, a knowing grin on her face, her two red eyes standing out from. Her power was somehow beyond even him now. Sam tried once again, this time sending out an intense, brilliant white light from his entire body, causing the entire room to shake.

However, Katherine shrugged off the attack just as easily. Her face twisted into a taunting smile as she rushed at him. Sam tried to dodge, but she was surprisingly fast, to a point where he couldn’t even react to her movement; she grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall, all while Asmodeus watched gleefully.

She didn’t give him a chance to recover, as she picked him up by the scarf of his neck, and flung him through the office door, destroying it in the process. “You don’t have to do this...” he groaned, as he pushed himself up, “what does Asmodeus have to give?”

“I don’t have a choice!” Katherine picked him up by the sides of his face, swung him around, and threw him into the stone wall, leaving a huge crater in his wake. “Besides, I want to. Especially with you wearing that face...”

Sam pushed himself up against the wall and unleashed pulsating white energy at her from his hand. Ignoring the blast as if it were just plain light, she sped over to him and kicked up her leg to press her booted foot over Sam’s neck. “What do you mean?” snapped Sam, “did Klaus do something to you?”

“‘Do something’?!” screamed Katherine, “he killed my entire family!”

“Well, I’m not him!” Sam threw off Katherine’s foot and used it as leverage to slam Katherine to the ground. “Look, whatever Asmodeus did to you, you have to fight it!”

“How about this?” Katherine immediately recovered, slamming Elena back against the bar of a prison cell. “I. Don’t. Want. To. I. Want. To. Kill. You.” Sam quickly tore off a vertical, metal bar and swung it against Katherine’s face, just as she intercepted the blow.

With one hard pull, she jerked the bar out of his hands, and beat him across the face with it, sending him hurling down the gloomy hallway. Sam rolled out of the way just in time, as Katherine threw the door at his face, lodging it into the ground. “Man it feels good to finally beat Klaus...even if you’re not actually him!”

Climbing back onto his feet, Sam prepared himself for her next move. “Please...” he groaned, “I don’t even know who you are...we don’t have to do this...”

“What part of ‘I want to kick your ass’ do you not understand?” Katherine rushed at Sam, and Sam, once more, made a feeble attempt to stop her by thrusting up his hand and blast her with white energy.

Katherine ignored the attack and quickly twisted Sam’s arm painfully before throwing him against the stone wall. The wall shattered, sending a shower of pebbles and debris raining down on him. “I love this gift.” marveled Katherine, “all this power? I think it suits me.”

She raised her hand, releasing a wave of demonic red light from her palm, hitting him directly in the chest. The blow blasted him clean off his feet, sending him flying backward. Sam felt his vision go dark as he slid across the cold hard floor of Oblivion…

Sam awoke on the soft lawn belonging to the Forbes House as Asmodeus and Katherine stood over him. A pair of metaphysical handcuffs were once again strapped to his wrists, binding him to the will of whoever cast the binding spell. His scythe lay by his side.

The Conqueror lay unconscious on the grass with a large injury on his head, and a pair of demons possessing the bodies of Caroline and Liz Forbes stood over him, holding bloody daggers. The Mystic Falls Founders’ Bell still hung from the tree in the yard. Kyle and Annabelle were nowhere to be found.

“There’s no need for hiding anymore.” announced Asmodeus, “I’ve won.” Sam slowly picked up his scythe and used it to push himself onto his feet. As he did, he coughed up two mouthfuls of blood. He leaned on the weapon for support.

“You see?” Asmodeus continued monologuing, “every soul contains a piece of God’s power, a very minicular piece, yes, but still a piece of God’s power. So, I thought, if I could harness that power from multiple souls at once, I would become unstoppable…”

He looked at Katherine. “And so, I created her; the first being ever to be able to fully control and utilize the power of not just their own, but also the souls of others. It took eons of trial and error outside Lucifer’s radar, yes, but I finally did it. She is the perfect engine that runs on souls, and you--are the fuel.”

He slowly encircled Sam as he spoke calmly and quietly. “It’s beyond perfect; through that contract, she is bound to my will, meaning I don’t have to worry about a revolution, and right now, so are you...your realm will provide access to an infinite number of souls and she’ll convert them into power.”

As the embodiment of Death, Sam has already been collecting souls of the dead for billions of years from an infinite number of dimensions all throughout Creation, and if what he said were true, Katherine would be near-omnipotent…she would be the most powerful being in Creation, above even Lucifer.

Sam glared at Asmodeus who just threw his head back and laughed. “I’m the new king! Everything! It’s all mine now…” He looked at Sam. “Now, Death, you will provide her with every soul that is available in Creation. If deceased souls run out, claim them from the living.”

As the embodiment of Death, he had supreme power over every spirit that is in Creation, living or dead. Every afterlife dimension was within his power to raid. He controlled where each soul went or will go at any given time. In theory, he would be the perfect battery to power a creature that derives its power from souls.

Sam gripped the scythe tightly, his eyes turning white; he did not wish to test that theory anytime soon.

Strangely, Sam did not feel himself being forced to oblige with what Asmodeus told him to do. His body was not moving without his permission like the first time, and his thoughts weren’t being muffled. The demon’s commands were but empty words.

“Samuel, I order you to give her every soul in Creation, living and dead!” Asmodeus ordered again…just as a blast of energy hit Asmodeus in the back, knocking him aside.

“Don’t touch my friend!” Kyle shouted from behind him, his hands charging up with power, and his eyes glowing with a pink light.

“Go away, boy!” Asmodeus growled, standing up. He raised his hand towards Kyle and emitted a blast of demonic red light from his palm, blowing Kyle across the yard. In a puff of black smoke, Asmodeus teleported next to him as he grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze.

Kyle struggled desperately, his palms emitting continuous beams of pink light, directed at the demon’s chest, searing his skin. However, Asmodeus took no notice of his power as he tightened his hands more and more, choking Kyle to a point where he can’t draw enough focus to use his power anymore.

“Lights out, boy…” Asmodeus smiled devilishly as Kyle’s eyes slowly began to roll into his head.

Sam tried to help his friend but another will forced him back. Suddenly, he realized; he was not bound to Asmodeus. Someone must have hijacked the ritual. He was bound to someone else...but who?

Kyle’s beating heart sounded in his vampire-ears, struggling to pump oxygenated blood to the rest of his body. It was speeding up at first, but pretty soon, it began to slow.

“Almost there...” laughed Asmodeus, “just a few more seconds and he’ll be...” The heart squeezed and relaxed. Squeezed and relaxed. Each time more difficult than the last. Sam couldn’t bear to watch his friend die like this; it was just too painful.

Kyle was in this mess trying to help him. Now, he’s going to die, trying to help him. Sam secretly swore; if he were ever to get out of this mess, he would storm heaven and hell to retrieve his soul, and resurrect him. He looked away, but whoever he was bound to forced him to watch.

Kyle’s heart shuddered and finally, it stopped.

The demon threw the body on the ground and turned to look at Sam, smiling with glee. “Well. Now that the little rascal is gone--” he pointed at Katherine, “I want souls. Now!”

Sam slowly walked towards the demon, his eyes glaring with anger. Whoever he was bound to was not actively controlling him right now. “I don’t think so, little demon.” His eyes flared up as he raised his hand to smite the demon into nothingness, when a voice ordered him to stop.

The Conqueror was on his feet again, a wicked grin on his face, and a piece of old parchment paper in his hand. “Sorry, Sam. But he’s mine. Please do me a favor...and hold him still.” Suddenly, Sam felt his body move on its own; his arms wrapped around the demon’s neck, holding him in a headlock for The Conqueror.

“Katherine! Kill them!” Asmodeus screamed through the choke hold. Katherine moved towards The Conqueror, just as he tore the parchment paper in half. He had destroyed the contract binding her to his will.

“Sorry. She’s not your little minion anymore either...” grinned The Conqueror as he shredded the contract down further before letting the piece fly in the wind. Katherine immediately stopped in her tracks, as she looked down to examine her wrists. The metaphysical binding around them had been lifted.

“How did you--” Asmodeus struggled against Sam’s choke hold while The Conqueror pulled out a long katana from under his belt and brandished it show fully. Katherine stepped aside willing to let The Conqueror slay her former master, a gleeful grin on her face.

“You shouldn’t keep your important papers out on the table,” shrugged The Conqueror as he touched the sword to Asmodeus’ face, making a small cut across his cheek, “someone with nifty hands could easily...nick one. Sam, hold him...a bit better, will you?”

Sam felt his arms loosen around the demon’s neck, and changed so that one hand was on the scarf of his neck, and the other was holding both his hands immobile behind his back. He held Asmodeus out for The Conqueror to slay.

“He used my blood in the ritual, thinking it required the blood of an Old One,” continued The Conqueror, “but in reality, the blood was the linking component to give the binder a hold on Death. So...basically, Death my bitch, not yours...” Asmodeus’ eyes widened with anger and shock as he struggled furiously against Sam’s hold.

“That’s for fire bombing my entire planet...” He made a large cut across the demon’s chest. “That’s stealing...well...a lot of my stuff...” he sliced off one of the demon’s arms at the shoulder. “And that’s--” finally, he plunged into Asmodeus’ chest, causing him to explode in a massive burst of dust, killing him. “--for everything else.”

“You stopped me from saving Kyle!” Sam realized, “why? He was your friend, your--”

The Conqueror placed a finger to his lips, forcing Sam into silence. “‘Friend’?!” He scoffed at the word, “yeah, sure he’s a friend. A friend who’s constantly trying to scam me, a friend who’s constantly ripping me off, a friend who’s constantly tricking me!”

He looked at Sam. “Do you think that’s friend behavior to you?”

Sam looked away silently. The Conqueror had given good reasons to want Kyle dead, and there was not much he could say to defend him, not that he could speak right now anyways. The Conqueror punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. “That’s for trashing my office!”

He kicked Sam in the ribs. “That’s for punching me...” He stomped on his back. “That’s for threatening to tear my arms off.” He kicked Sam’s nose, sending out a spurt of blood. “That’s for destroying my doors!” The Conqueror had a look of derangement on his face as shouted insults and beat Sam until he was nearly unconscious.

“Now, for incinerating my brother...” The Conqueror grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along, “I’m going to find your precious little Anna and you will look her in the eye, and kill her.” With that, he marched Sam towards the back of the Forbes house, calling out for Anna around each turn.

“Come out, little girl!” The Conqueror yelled, “you can’t hide from me! You can’t hide from Death!” He was taking his sweet time, for, his goal was not to kill Anna, but rather to torment Sam for all the times he beat him up.

“Little Annabelle!” He called out again in a childish singsong voice, “come out come out wherever you are!” He busted down the back door and stormed through, tearing down closet doors and upturning tables with his bare hand, all while holding Sam with his other hand.

“Why?” pleaded Sam, “she did nothing to you! You’re angry at me! You can beat me! Leave her out of this! All I did was one of your pathetic brothers. There’s no need to be this dramatic!”

“‘Pathetic brother’?!” screamed The Conqueror, as he led the way into the basement, “you think you’re the only one with friends? With people you care about? Let me tell you; my brother was one of my best friends since the beginning, and you just killed them...”

Suddenly, a thud echoed from the furnace room inside the basement. “Well well well...” taunted The Conqueror, “looks like we have a winner...or in this case, a loser.” He yanked Sam into the other room where a gruesome sight awaited them;

Anna lay on the floor, unconscious, in the middle of a giant puddle of her blood. A bloody dagger lay beside her bloody arms, which had massive scars on them that were quickly healing away. It was clear that she must have been cutting away at herself in her time in the basement. Sam could sense that the demon in her was gone.

Her vampire healing factor must have healed away her injuries. Sam used his vampire hearing to detect that her heart was still beating strong. “Now, Sam...” said The Conqueror, “when she wakes up, you will go up to her. You will comfort her. And then, you will dig your hand into her chest and rip her heart out...”

Sam felt the compulsion setting in. He would have to do exactly what The Conqueror wished when he wished it. His heart sped up as he wished that she would never wake.

Suddenly, Anna’s body jerked back to life, her eyes wide, and her mouth gasping. “He’s coming!” she screamed hysterically, “she called! And he’s coming! He’s coming! He’s coming!” The blood around her was flowing on it’s own now, forming a perfect circle on the ground beside her.

Sam felt his body move towards her, without his permission. “Stop!” The Conqueror suddenly ordered, and immediately, he stopped in his tracks. “Who is ‘he’? Who is coming?” He ran over to Anna and picked her up. “WHO IS COMING?” Anna passed back into unconsciousness, no matter The Conqueror's efforts.

Throwing Anna into a corner, he turned to Sam. “Who is she talking about? Who is ‘he’?” Sam shook his head, for he didn’t know either. Anna’s blood kept flowing on its own until the circle of blood was finally complete. The Conqueror stared at the mysterious phenomenon happening before them, unsure of what he should do.

Suddenly, a brilliant white light shot up from the central point of the circle and to the ceiling, causing the house to tremble furiously. The light beam slowly expanded until it reached the edge as a high pitched ringing noise echoed through the room. The Conqueror covered his ears in pain, and Anna groaned lightly on the ground.

“Is it an angel?” asked The Conqueror hopefully. However, deep in his heart, he knew exactly what was coming towards him. He jumped behind Sam, using Sam’s body as a meat shield to protect himself from whatever is to come.

“No.” replied Sam, “it’s the devil.”

The giant column of light burned through the ceiling, and shot into the sky, knocking out power across the entire town. A tall, dark haired man with giant, bat-like wings walked out from the center of the light beam, his eyes glowing a bright, crimson red. As quickly as it came, the beam of light faded into nothingness.

“Kill him!” ordered The Conqueror as he shoved Sam at the man before teleporting himself out of the house. Outside, a roar of the rocket engine can be heard as The Conqueror fled to his home planet on his spaceship.

Without a choice, Sam moved in on the devil, brandishing his scythe offensively as his hands charged up with energy. He swung the scythe at the fallen archangel with all his might, hoping to put the angel down before he could destroy him.

However, the devil simply raised his hand and grabbed the blade of his scythe, stopping it in mid-air, used it to pull him towards himself. Sam pulled at the handle with all his might, but Lucifer’s grip did not budge. Raising his other hand, he pressed his thumb and middle finger together and snapped...

Sam braced himself for complete annihilation...but none came! Instead, he felt the metaphysical cuff binding him to The Conqueror's will disappear, thus stripping away any compulsions that were issued to him. He felt a wave of heat rush into his head, and throughout his body before quickly fading away. For a second, his eyes turned amber.

He spoke in a sophisticated RP English accent. “So Asmodeus really managed to create a creature that can harness and manipulate the power of souls?” he asked.

“Yes...I think...I’m pretty sure??” He wasn’t too confident with his response, considering he was currently standing face to face with the devil himself. His eyes swung to Anna’s limp body which lay just a few meters away.

Lucifer closed his eyes and concentrated for a solid thirty seconds. “I don’t suppose you know where that creature went, do you? As far as I can tell, she is not anywhere in this dimension of reality.”

“Umm...is she important?” Sam asked slowly.

“Yes.” replied Lucifer, “she is very dangerous. I never thought harnessing the power of souls was possible, but apparently, Asmodeus proved me wrong. Should a creature like her ever get its hands on a large enough reservoir of souls, she’ll be unstoppable, even by me, which is why we stop her before she could.”

“Okay...” Sam was beginning to feel nervous. More powerful than Lucifer? When Asmodeus said it, he had assumed he was just bluffing. “I mean, aren’t souls only available in heaven and hell? As long as you keep your door lock up, we’ll be fine... right?”

Lucifer sighed. “Are you really this naive, Lord of Death? Do you really think the only places where free-roaming roles exist are heaven, hell, and your realm? It's a big multiverse, and there are countless afterlives in existence.”

“So what should we do then?” Sam asked cautiously, “should I hunt her down, or run, or--”

“For now, there’s no need.” said Lucifer, “just keep your doors closed, and there should not be an issue. Do not attempt to capture her; should she manage to get her hands on your realm, the multiverse as you know it, is finished.”

“Multiverse?!” gasped Sam, “hold on, as in the entire multiverse multi--”

“Yes!” snapped Lucifer, “in her mental state, she bears a hatred for all of Creation, due to her mistreatment. So if you ever come across her, do not give her the souls, and call me. The scope of this threat is too big to ignore, even for me.”

“Umm...yeah! Sure...” Sam was looking at Anna’s unconscious form again. His chest ached with worry; what if something happened to her spirit? He has no trouble retrieving and resurrecting someone whose soul is intact, but should the soul be damaged, there is nothing he can do.

“Your friend’s okay,” Lucifer told him without bothering to look. “She’s simply going into shock. While it may be troublesome in humans, her vampire physiology should patch her up quickly and clean. Now, I received a message from a demon about a coop here, is that true?”

“Umm...I think?” Sam was still worried about Anna, despite Lucifer’s word. “I heard that Asmodeus’ home or whatever is in a dimension behind that bell.”

“Good.” Lucifer nodded, “and yes, you can go look after your friend.” He turned and headed up the stairs while Sam rushed over to Anna and picked her up in his arms. Her heartbeat was regular, and her pulse was strong. There did not seem to be any major problems besides mental trauma.

He rushed out after Lucifer, fearing what he might do to the town. As soon as he was out the door, he set Anna down on the soft grass and quickly chased after the devil. Lucifer picked up the Staff of Arcadius and rang the bell twelve times...

Instantly, a cloud of black fog came out of the Mystic Falls Founders’ Bell, quickly materializing into a man of African descent. The man had an athletic build and a tall stature, appearing to be in his early thirties, and had a full lower lip, dark brown eyes, and wide cheekbones.

“Arcadius.” Lucifer announced, “from what I heard, you have been staging coop against me with that traitor, Asmodeus, is that right?” He approached Arcadius intimidatingly, his eyes scanning him from head to toe.

“Look, it’s not what it seems...” Arcadius tried to explain, but Lucifer cut him off. “Have been assisting in toppling me from power in hell or not? One word answer; yes, or no.” Lucifer’s voice was calm and flat, but there was something about it that sent chills down Sam’s spine.

“Well...yes, but it wasn’t my choice!” exclaimed Arcadius, “he broke in, and he forced me to--”

“Enough excuses, Cade.” Lucifer ordered, “you sided with my enemy, and I will not allow that...” He put a hand on Arcadius’s shoulder, and as he did, a red glow spread through Arcadius’ body, causing him to gasp in pain. The glow expanded throughout his face, illuminating his mouth and eyes.

Suddenly, Arcadius let out a scream of pain as fire burst from his eyes and mouth, burning his skin to a black crisp, destroying his clothes, and causing waves of fire to explode from his entire body. Finally, he dropped to the ground, crumbling into fine ashes as he fell.

Lucifer looked at the tree on which the bell hung, making it burst into flames while a massive sinkhole opened beneath it. The tree and the bell sank into the ground, burning as it crashed down into the fiery infernos of hell. Every demon that had resided in Arcadius’ realm was thrown back into hell.

The devil walked towards the edge of the pit, peering down into its fiery depths. “Sam, as you know, I did you a favor by unbinding you, and as you very well know, I always call in what is owed to me. I will see you soon...Lord of Death!” And with that, he jumped into the hellhole, causing it to close behind him.

By now, a giant crowd was gathered around them, watching with shock filled faces. The demons that were possessing Caroline and Liz must have fled the moment Lucifer showed up, because the mother-daughter pair lay unconscious, but alive, on the ground.

Sam picked Anna up in one hand, and Kyle’s corpse up in the other, before teleporting them all back to Anna’s motel.

Sam threw Kyle’s body on the ground. He would figure out where his soul went and how to get it back later; right now, Anna was more urgent. She was still in a semi-conscious state, with her eyes rolled into her head.

He placed her on the bed. “Anna.” he whispered into her ear, “Anna if you can hear me, I’m sorry. Right now, I have to assess the condition of your soul to check for any damage, but the procedure to do it will be excruciating. I would wait until you’re awake, but I think it would be best if you weren’t conscious to feel this...” He placed his hand onto her forehead, forcing her into a deeper sleep, hoping that would numb the pain.

With that, he stuck his hand into her chest, causing a white light to emanate around it. As he did, he felt her soul, using his supernatural perception to examine it for any possible damage. She groaned in pain, writhing slightly. He quickly extracted his hand without leaving a trace.

Luckily, her soul was in perfect condition; the demon did not do anything to permanently harm her. Then he placed his palm on her forehead and telepathically woke her up.

“Sam?” she muttered quietly, “where are we?” She slowly pushed herself up on the bed. “What happened? What did I miss?” It was now that he finally noticed; her skin was an unnatural grayish color.

“Everything.” replied Sam truthfully, “Lucifer Morningstar ascended from hell and took Asmodeus’ followers with him. It’s over.” He reached down and gently caressed her face. “What’s happening to you? Why are you turning gray?”

“I’m fine. I just need blood. I lost a lot of blood, so I’m starting to desiccate.” groaned Anna as she slowly climbed down from the bed, “I feel like I’ve been hit by a train...did I get run over or something?”

“No. I did a soul reading on you.” admitted Sam, “I needed to make sure the demon who possessed you never did anything to harm you, and fortunately, it didn’t. Now, where do we get more blood?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were expecting Arcadius to actually put up a fight against Lucifer, then you don't know who Lucifer is. Lucifer Morningstar is one of the top dogs in DC and just the fact that Lucifer chose to take a few seconds incinerating Arcadius rather than instantly erasing him is already nerfing his power.


	21. Transitioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Damon will appear here. Remember how this is Vampire Diaries? Yeah, me neither.
> 
> The Source and The Hands will also appear! Yay! Comment any suggestions, good or bad. I literally don't care; you can spam curse words in the comments for all I care.

The Mystic Falls hospital was packed full of injured people from the site of The Conqueror’s crashing landing, meaning there would be no way to steal blood from there at the moment. Anna suggested they ask the Salvatores for some blood bags to avoid detection.

“Seriously?!” Damon snapped, “you and your little dead boyfriend nuke half the town, and now you want blood from us?” He glared at him, considering all of his options; ripping his head off, smiting him into dust, erasing him from existence, or simply just ignoring him, and taking whatever blood he needed. 

He pushed through the doors, holding Anna in his arms, and set her down on a couch without paying any attention to the Salvatores.

“Damon...” Stefan pleaded, “please...he’s an original vampire. Just give him some blood bags. He looks pissed.”

Damon snorted. “So what? Let’s see him--” before he could finish, Sam grabbed him by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabbed Sam's throat, only for Sam to easily crush his hand before throwing it off.

“Damon Salvatore. Where the fuck is the blood bags?” Sam asked flatly, “you will give Anna the blood that she needs, or else I’ll fucking smite you into dust.” He grabbed a pencil lying on the desk and stabbed Damon in the neck with it for emphasis.

“Cellar!” Stefan quickly said, “We keep all of our blood in a fridge downstairs. I’ll show you if you want.” Stefan led Sam down to the basement, where he showed them an entire cooler filled with about thirty bags of blood. “How much do you need?”

Sam shrugged. He doesn’t know how much blood a vampire needs to recover from desiccation, so he decided to aim high rather than low. He snatched up about ten bags of blood before teleporting back upstairs to Anna.

After downing a few bags of blood, Anna’s skin color returned to normal, much to Sam’s relief.

“So what you decide to nuke the town today?” Damon asked sarcastically.

“I didn’t nuke it!” Sam insisted, “The Conqueror crashed his ship onto a street. I was not in the wheel at any point so this mess does not have anything to do with me.”

Damon rolled his eyes. “Well, whoever’s fault it was, good job! Now the town council is going crazy about supernatural threats, and are trying to destroy not only us vampires, but also everything else. I know because I listened in on one of their recent meetings. I think we might have to take a little...action soon.”

“You mean murder everyone?” sighed Stefan, “please don’t tell me that’s what you’re thinking.”

“No it’s not.” agreed Damon, “I want the little dead boy here to do that for us, considering it was partially his fault that everyone’s trying to gank us all.”

“No, Damon...please...” Stefan groaned, “why does everything have to be about murdering everyone? Can’t we just leave the town for a while until everything cools down?”

Damon looked at him incredulously. “No! I’m not going anywhere. If anything, they're the ones who should leave. We were here first.”

“Hey, hey!” Sam interrupted, “how about this: you give me a list of all the people you want dead, and I’ll erase them all with a snap of my fingers. No questions asked.”

“No, Sam, we’re not committing mass murder!” Anna exclaimed, “Damon, I swear, if you give him a list of names, I will personally tear you apart. I have over three hundred years on you, which means--”

“Means what?” Damon grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a wall, “I can still kill--” Sam grabbed him by the scarf of his neck and threw him aside. “Finish that sentence and I’ll fucking smite you into dust.”

“Guys, let’s all just calm down!” Stefan said, running over to break them up, “there’s no need to kill anyone, now is there? Let’s try to be civil.”

“Yes there is!” insisted Damon, “the council! If we don’t rip those fuckers to shreds, they will kill us all! You’re just too naive to see it.”

Stefan ignored his brother. “Sam, you and Anna should leave. We don’t need massive bloodshed in this house. You came here asking to borrow some blood bags, and we gave them to you. Can we keep it at that?”

Sam gave Damon one last glare before grabbing Anna’s arm and teleporting them back to her motel. Kyle’s corpse was missing.

“Umm...did you move his corpse or something?” Sam asked cautiously, “or did the maid or room service or whatever take it?”

“I don’t know...” Anna used her vampire speed to zoom around the room, overturning the tables, chairs, and beds searching for the body. “It couldn’t have just walked away on its own... could it?” She looked at Sam questioningly.

“I’m pretty sure corpses don’t do that.” replied Sam, “unless they’ve been somehow reanimated through some sort of magical force, which I am pretty sure did not happen here.”

Anna was deep in thought. The only way a seemingly dead corpse could have gotten up and walked away on its own was if it had vampire blood in its system when it died, but she was pretty sure that no one had fed him any vampire blood lately...or did they? 

“Sam...” she said slowly, “Was there any chance that he drank the blood of any vampire just before he died?” She secretly prayed that he didn’t, for she feared what someone like Kyle could do as a vampire.

“I fed him my blood to heal a few of his injuries.” replied Sam, “but it wasn’t a lot. It was only a very tiny amount. It shouldn’t be enough to trigger a transformation should it?”

“Shit shit shit...” Anna paced around the room, clutching her head.

“What?!” Sam asked, “Is he a vampire now or something? I mean, I barely gave him any blood, so couldn’t have been enough could it?”

“Not yet.” groaned Anna, “with vampire blood, the amount doesn’t matter. As long as it’s in your body, it’s enough to trigger a transformation if the person dies...we need to get to him before the town council does.”

After some rapid teleporting all around the world, Sam and Anna finally located Kyle in his massive mansion back in California. Anna had no trouble entering the house this time, as Kyle was no longer fully alive. 

The inside of his house was completely dark; the lights were closed, the blinds were down, and all electronic devices were powered off. As Sam moved to switch on a light, a sharp voice ordered him back.

“Close the lights!” snapped Kyle from his couch, “it hurts my eyes!” Sam’s vampire sight allowed him to see clearly, even in the dark; Kyle had an entire bottle of bourbon in front of him and was drinking it like water.

“Kyle, listen to me,” whispered Anna. She knew what transitioning into a vampire was like, despite it being over five hundred years ago; the light hurt her eyes, the slightest sound stung her ears, and the faintest smell seemed like strong perfume. “You are transitioning into a vampire.”

“What do you mean?!” groaned Kyle, “no I’m not! How am I a vampire? I was never bitten! I know how it works; to become a vampire, one has to be bitten by a pre-existing vampire, and have a sufficient amount of vampire venom injected into their bloodstream. I wasn’t!” He dropped the bottle on the ground, shattering it.

“Where did you hear about that?” asked Sam loudly, making Kyle wince. Suddenly, the entire house shook, and several pieces of glassware nearby exploded. Sparks fell from the broken lightbulbs.

“Sorry.” he groaned, rubbing his eyes, “I can’t control my powers today; I think it’s manifesting itself in some way. I read enough of the Twilight books to get the basic idea of how vampires function, and I can swear, I’m not transitioning.”

“Well, welcome to the real world real world where vampires burn in the sun, not sparkle.” remarked Sam sarcastically, “now, if you want to ‘meet me’ meet me, I suggest you feed on human blood and complete the transition.”

“What?” Kyle struggled to his feet, stumbling around, drunkenly, “what do you mean ‘feed to complete the transition’? How does it work?”

“To become a vampire, you have to drink the blood of a vampire, die, and then drink the blood of a human to become a vampire yourself.” explained Sam, “you have drunk my blood, and you have died at the hands of Asmodeus. Now, you must feed and complete the transition, or you will die.” He took out a half-empty blood bag which he took from the Salvatore house and handed it to him.

“What about sunlight?” asked Kyle, taking the blood bag, “if I drink this, does it mean that I will never be able to go out in the sun ever again? How do you two walk around in the day? Aren’t you both vampires as well?”

“We’ll ask our witch friend to make you a daylight once you prove that you are not a danger to humans.” replied Anna, “witches have the power to spell a lapis lazuli ring for a vampire so that they would not be burned by the sun.”

“And how long will that take?!” snapped Kyle, “I can’t sit in the dark all day!” With every burst of anger, a massive pulse of electromagnetic waves erupted from his body, causing blackouts all across the western seaboard.

Anna took a step back, afraid of what he could do. “Look, Kyle, please calm down. We promise you, as soon as you can prove that you aren’t a threat to humans around you, you get your ring! We can’t exactly have you going around eating people in broad daylight can we?”

“I can’t sit around in the dark! I need to go outside!” He roared, releasing a telekinetic blast, throwing Anna across the room, and through the far wall. His eyes turned to the streetward wall, telekinetically tearing off a massive chunk in the middle, and walking out into the afternoon sun.

However, he backed away just as quickly. “The sun hurts my eyes!” He snapped at Sam, “do something to make it better. Now!”

“You have to feed and complete the transition.” replied Sam, “as soon as you feed, your heightened senses will cease to be painful and become euphoric.” He offered Kyle the blood bag again, only for him to swat it out of his hand.

“No!” he screamed, “not until I get my hands on that daylight ring...you just want to feed so I’ll be trapped by the sun, don’t you?! You just want to control me!”

“No, Kyle, I swear, that’s not what we want!” Anna explained, “we’re just trying to do what’s best for you and what’s best for the world. As I said, you’ll get a ring soon!”

“No!” Kyle roared angrily, releasing massive amounts of power, “I don’t want to spend a minute as a vampire pathetic little vampire in training!” Sam rushed forward to subdue him as an explosion of pink light erupted from his body, throwing Sam down through the ground while Kyle vanished.

“Sam!” Anna jumped down through the hole in the ground, and into a basement where Sam lay in a pile of rubble. “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead...”

“Anna.” groaned Sam, “I’m a primordial entity and the embodiment of Death. If killing me was as easy as throwing me through the floor, I would be long dead. I took a universe-starting big bang at point-blank range without a scratch once.” He got to his feet. “Unfortunately, Bonnie may not be so lucky if we don’t get to her right now.” He grabbed her hand and teleported them both to the Bennett house.

The moment they arrived, Anna felt herself getting expelled from the house. She was not invited in by the owner of the house yet.

“Right...you just stay put.” Sam told her, “I’ll be quick!” And with that, he rushed upstairs to where Kyle was threatening the life out of Bonnie.

“I need a daylight ring.” he heard Kyle say, “and I heard that a witch like you can make one. I want you to make me a daylight ring. Now.”

Bonnie scanned him from head to toe. “You’re in transition. You’re going to become a vampire.”

“Yes, and I need to walk in the sun.” insisted Kyle.

“No you don’t!” snapped Bonnie, “you have to prove that you can handle your bloodlust before I can allow you to--” The house shook, and the lights flickered as Kyle growled in anger.

“Bonnie! Stop!” Sam burst through the door. “Give him what he wants! Denying him right now is much more dangerous.”

“I can’t just hand over the reins to him!” protested Bonnie, “especially with the council cranking down on vampires, I can’t just let him run loose during the day. Besides, he could hurt someone!”

Kyle’s eyes glowed pink, causing all the powerlines nearby to burst out sparks.

“Listen to me, Bonnie.” sighed Sam, “Kyle’s powers are out of control; Kyle is a vampire in transition, which means all of his emotions are heightened. Before, he subconsciously placed many mental blocks on himself, thus preventing him from accessing most of his power. But now, with his heightened emotions, several of those blocks have been broken down, meaning he is now more powerful than ever.”

“Shouldn’t we teach him to control that power before we let him run loose then?” Bonnie asked, “wouldn’t it be more dangerous to let him run loose like this?”

Kyle roared in anger as he moved to attack her. Sam quickly threw himself in between, only to be hurled out the window by a wave to telekinesis. “I want a daylight ring now!” screamed Kyle, “or else I will fucking kill you and everybody you ever met!”

“Kyle!” Sam teleported back into the room. “Please try to control your emotions! You’re really angry right now, and I get it. But if you don’t get yourself under control, you’re going to end up hurting someone innocent, or even hurting yourself.”

Kyle took several deep breaths as he clutched his ears in pain. “I can’t! It’s so loud!” Kyle let out a scream that shattered every window in close proximity, raining glass down upon everyone. “The noises! Everything! It’s all so loud!” The furniture in the room began to levitate, the wind began to blow, and all water nearby rose to a steady boil despite being perfectly cool.

“Come on, Kyle, just feed and complete the transition!” pleaded Sam, trying to pass the blood bag over to Kyle.

“What about the ring?” he snapped, taking the blood from him, “make her promise that she’ll make me a daylight ring!!!” Finally, he raised the bag to his lips and took a sip. Immediately, a euphoric feeling flowed through his body as veins popped around his eyes, and fangs grew in.

The sunlight now burned his skin, making him retreat away from the window. A powerful wave of emotions flooded into his mind, overwhelming his thoughts. Screaming in pain, he let another telekinetic shock wave erupt from him, hurling Sam through a wall and into the hallway. Bonnie shielded herself from the flying debris with her arms.

“Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum!” Bonnie roared a pain infliction incantation, causing Kyle to double over, his entire body burning with agony. However, Kyle did not falter, but instead, retaliated fiercely, choking her with his telekinesis, while pinning Sam down on the floor.

“Daylight ring! Now!” He slowly levitated her into the air. “Tell me that you’ll make it!”

“I can’t let a monster like you loose upon the world!” Bonnie cried, “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to kill me.” Bonnie clawed at her throat, trying to loosen the telekinetic chokehold on her neck.

Kyle’s face twisted, his eyes bulged, and his vampire-face switched on. In a scream of fury, the house lifted up off its foundation, and psychic winds tore through the neighborhood, ripping houses to shreds. The weight of vampire emotions was too much for him to bear, breaking all of his mental blocks for just a tiny moment.

It was overwhelming; the bloodlust, the anger, the hunger, and the frustration of not satisfying them. He screamed into the sky as his eyes glow pink, and pink light breaks through cracks in the skin around them. The house around them was starting to disintegrate as Kyle’s power began to burst out.

The nigh-uncontainable raw power inside him was starting to come out, and should it be released uncontrollably, it would slag several billion dimensions instantaneously.

“Kyle, stop it! You’ll destroy the universe and quite possibly all the universes around it!” Sam lunged at him, opening a rift to The Source Wall, the realm that housed The Source. Then, he grabbed Kyle by the waist and tackled him through the rift, where they fell through the nothingness, bouncing off giant levitating boulders as they tumbled towards the dark beige colored ground beneath.

Kyle's own sheer power was overwhelming his mind to a point where he couldn’t hold his concentration to immobilize Sam or even stop himself from falling. There was no wind blowing past them because the realm was simply a vacuum.

They landed on a hard, but a relatively smooth rocky surface that was accessorized by the occasional pillar rock formation. They had landed on the right shoulder of the giant, humanoid cosmic entity known as The Source.

The Source was over 1,000 km wide from shoulder to shoulder, and proportionally tall, with rocky dark beige skin, long slender arms, and blank lime green eyes. From the waist down, its body seemed to elongate, slowly fading into a vaporous form the further down it went.

The Source was the limitless energy from which all things sprang forth into existence. He knew because he, along with the other abstracts, were there when it happened; The Hands, a race of celestials spawned into existence from the Overvoid, assisted The Source in birthing what is now known as Creation.

The dawn of Creation was still vivid in his mind; each Hand, after crafting their Multiverse, would pass on, giving their lives to create new life, then allow their energies and spirits to return to The Source. He had personally ferried their spirits back to the edge of Creation.

Meanwhile, the light bursting through the skin around Kyle’s eyes was spreading down his cheeks, expanding brighter around his glowing irises. Suddenly, a continuous stream of power burst from his body, forcing even Sam to shield himself with his large shadowy wings. The power he released was enough to overwhelm and destroy millions of dimensions each second.

The Source, who had been completely ignorant of them before then, turned its massive head slightly to the right and glanced down at its shoulder to see what was going on. As it did, a pair of red irises dotted with black pupils appeared in the center of its blank eyes and tilted downwards to look at them.

“Kyle, control it!” Sam urged, “you’re destroying Creation!”

“I can’t!” screamed Kyle, “it’s just too much; the emotions, the heightened senses, the sudden influx of power...” He clutched his head and screamed in pain.

Sam knew if he didn’t do something and fast, Kyle’s psyche would crumble under the weight of his immense power. He wasn’t sure if that would stop him or make the situation even worse, but he preferred not to find out anytime soon. If Kyle accidentally erased Creation from existence, he too would be erased and he would rather that not happen.

In response, he raised The Hands back into the world of the living.

He didn’t need to resurrect all of The Hands, about five of them should be adequate to contain Kyle’s power. Bringing back The Hands was considerably different than reviving regular mortals; they didn’t have a corporeal form that needed to be restored, but rather, they simply needed to be rewoken.

After The Hands let their life forces return to The Source, they went into a deep and eternal sleep until someone filled them with life again. That was exactly what Sam did; The Source was an infinite reservoir of life energy, and all he needed to do was take that energy and use it to reinstate The Hands.

However, it was a lot easier said than done. Extracting the energy of life from The Source was the simple part; as Death, it was as much his job to instate life upon newborns as it is to take that life away when the time comes. All he needed to do was will it be and the energy would flow to him, manifesting itself as a stream of white light.

The Source seemed completely indifferent to this whole exchange; the release of Kyle’s uncontrollable power did not bother it at all, and it couldn’t care less about the fact that he was extracting power from it. 

Next, he inserted a piece of himself into the Energy of Life as a leash so that he could still maintain control over The Hands once he revived them. It was only a tiny piece of his essence, but it was enough to possess and control them if he injected it directly into their life force.

The lifeless spirits of The Hands encircled The Source as several hundred streams of black shapeless blobs of cosmic power which was what they were; beings manifested from the pure cosmic power in the Overvoid.

Finally, he released that energy into the five Hands closest to him.

Here was when the trouble came. Because of The Hands’ immense power, he assumed reviving them would require significantly more life force than reviving the average mortal. 

Unfortunately, that was not the case at all; the moment he released that power, it diffused itself across the realm, reinstating not only the five Hands he intended but also the other five hundred of them that encircled The Source.

Instantly, The Hands he revived manifested into humanoid creatures with large blank white eyes, smooth black skin, and a blue DNA shaped mark on their foreheads. They each had long, slender arms and legs, and were perfectly capable of walking through the emptiness despite having nothing to push off of.

As The Hands did not have ears or even a face for that matter, Sam decided to command them telepathically; ‘fix him!’

The Hands seemed to know exactly what they must do; forming a closed circle around Kyle, they raised their arms towards him, manipulating the cosmic power that resided in his body, and forcing it back under Kyle’s control. Then, they healed his broken mind while reinforcing his consciousness so he had the capability to control that power when he needed to.

Sam breathed, or rather, expanded his lunges in the vacuum, a sigh of relief when The Hands proved capable of ‘fixing’ his friend. He watched Kyle’s screams of pain slowly lessen and his eyelids droop as the overwhelming power receded away.

Finally, Kyle passed into unconsciousness, his mind subconsciously placing the mental blocks back onto itself...Sam considered making The Hands remove those blocks permanently from his mind but quickly decided against it; maybe a little restraint was good for him.


	22. Katherine Returns

Katherine Pierce sat in Alaric’s apartment waiting for Klaus’ return; she had been compelled to never leave the room unless Klaus told her otherwise. She wasn’t quite sure what happened during the body transference, but she was pretty sure something had gone wrong.

Klaus must have been compromised somehow. She thought, or else why would he leave her like this? She was his mortal enemy, and he would love to see her in pain, so why wasn’t he torturing her right now? If he was dead, the compulsion should have worn off which was clearly not the case.

Maybe it would have been easier, she thought, if I had just died in Klaus’ ritual 500 years ago instead of turning into a vampire. She immediately brushed off that thought; she was a survivor, she does not give up ever! She knew Klaus would not simply kill her; it would have been too easy. Klaus makes his victims suffer.

She sits down on the couch feeling sorry for herself when the lights flicker off. She doesn’t think much of it as she takes a swing of bourbon. Suddenly, the door flung open on its own, despite being locked. Suspicious and afraid, Katherine stands up to investigate when a male voice behind her called; “Katerina Petrova!”

“Elijah?” she asks, spinning herself around to see a man standing behind her. She was sure he did not walk in or climb in through the window; her vampire hearing should have caught it!

“So it’s true,” the man says, “doppelgangers of Amara Petrova. You all look exactly alike!”

Katherine uses her vampire speed to run towards the light switches, flipping on every single light in the room to see the man clearly; he was in his 60s, with greasy black hair, pale skin, and glinting black eyes. He wore a perfect suit, held a cane with a crystal skull on top, and had a leather briefcase in his hand. He was unbearably handsome, and yet, there was something devilish about him.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Katherine cautiously.

Ignoring her, he continued, “You have been running from Klaus for 500 years, what if I can change that? What if there was a way for you to finally stand your own against this beast? Will you be willing to make a deal?” he says slowly, in his deep, baritone voice as he paced around Katherine.

Katherine didn’t know whether to trust him; she was not like Elena, she was always cautious and untrusting. That was the trait that allowed her to survive Klaus for so many years. “Go on.” she insists.

“I can give you the power to destroy not only Klaus, but even primordial beings!” whispered the man in her ear, as he handed her a scroll, “you could become truly immortal! All you have to do is sign!”

She carefully unraveled the scroll and read the contract written upon it:  
For my freedom, I hereby offer my soul to Asmodeus!

“You’re a demon!” She gasped. Asmodeus simply smiled at her silently.

“What’s it going to be Katerina?”

Katherine drew a shaky breath before replied as confidently as she could, “how do I sign?”

“To accept the deal, you must spill your blood upon the contract.”

Katherine still was very hesitant, something Asmodeus instantly noticed. “It’s all right,” he whispered, “you can trust me! I promise, you’ll get your power, as soon as I get my hands on that slippery little rascal, Death.”

After a few more minutes of debating, she finally decided against it. “I can’t sell my soul to you!” she shouted. She knew better than to accept deals without consideration of the consequences.

Asmodeus simply laughed and leaned in close to Katherine’s ears and whispered, “I’m sure you’ll come to your senses soon. But for now, I need to get going, Michael is coming for me. Remember, you can accept the deal at any time.” Then, as quickly as he showed up, he disappeared, leaving Katherine with the scroll.

Katherine got up and walked to the door. She looked at the threshold. She did not feel compelled to remain in the apartment anymore. A grin spread across her face; she was free from Klaus’s compulsion!

In a blur of vampire speed, she rushed out into the night, and ate a few humans she found on the streets. She hasn’t fed in days; and her throat was burning from the bloodlust. She headed straight for Mystic Falls through the closest path possible; the woods.

Suddenly, a roar echoed through the trees. No, a wolf howl. It was the full moon, which meant the werewolves were transforming tonight, and Katherine was out in the woods, helpless, defenseless, and starving. One of the wolves must have broken free of their restraints...

She ran towards civilization as fast as her legs could carry her, but the wolf, in its fully transformed state,was faster.

By the time she realized what a grave mistake she made, it was too late; the werewolf was already in sight. She ran even faster, but the werewolf still caught up. Before she could react, it was on top of her, it’s teeth biting furiously.

She tried to hold it off, she tried to beat the werewolf back, but the wolf was stronger. It sunk its fangs into her neck deep, and mawed at her throat crazily. She had perhaps seconds before it tore her head clean off...

Her vision blurred, and in her half-conscious state, she felt a pair of strong hands grip the werewolf by its neck and tug it off her. “Asmodeus.” She had to blink hard just to make out who the man standing over her was. “You did this didn’t you? You set that werewolf on me.”

Asmodeus smiled cunningly. “Of course I did. I needed motivation for you to accept this deal, and I figured, what better motivation than Death itself? So, do you accept?”

She answered yes. More than anything, yes. She was done running. She was not going down without taking Klaus down with her, even if it meant giving up her soul. She grasped the contract in her pocket and smeared her blood all over it, sealing the deal. 

Suddenly, she was alive again, the werewolf venom completely gone, and her neck wound healed. Her vision cleared, allowing her to see Asmodeus’ face once again. “Wise choice, little girl, wise choice.” Asmodeus placed his hand on her chest, sending a wave of warmth through her. “Now, if your body accepts this little upgrade, you’ll become my new second in command...”

She felt a warmth flow into her heart; heating up her freezing body. At first, she thought she was imagining it...she pummeled into pure darkness once again.

The warmth beside her heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer.

A few seconds passed.

The sensation was uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot. Stop! Her head screamed, but it had no affect. The burning grew-- rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything she’s ever felt.

Asmodeus’ voice sounded in her ears. “Don’t fight it. It will only make it worse. This is the culmination of my efforts. Should you live through the transformation, you will become the ultimate weapon, strong enough to destroy even Lucifer Morningstar himself...”

Katherine writhed on the ground as the pain of whatever transformation Asmodeus had set on her intnsified to levels she didn’t think were possible. Surely she was nothing but a charred pile of bones by now.

“Come on, Katerina...fight it.” Asmodeus whispered, “the transformation is almost complete.”

Suddenly, the burning sensation vanished without a trace as she sat up, her eyes glowing a bright red...she had survived the change; she was now Asmodeus’ ultimate weapon; the Soul Burner.

Asmodeus placed the briefcase down in front of her. “Now, just one more test.” he told her, “open it!”

Katherine looked at the demon, and then back at the briefcase; she didn’t quite trust what was inside. “Open it!” Asmodeus demanded, “now!” 

“What is it?” she asked. As much as she tried to resist his demand, she couldn’t; she felt her hands move on their own, unbuckling the briefcase, and throwing it open. At that moment, a brilliant white light burst from a small orb that floated inside the briefcase. “Why did I just do that? How did you make my hand move?”

“That’s because you’re bound to me.” replied Asmodeus, “by selling your soul to me via that contract, you have granted me full control over it. Now, touch it.” He gestured at the glowing white orb.

“What is it?” she asked, her hand moving on it’s own again. She felt her fingers touch the orb and wrap themselves around it, picking it up. Suddenly, the orb disappeared under her skin, as streaks of white light rushed up her arms, coursing throughout her body. The light shone through her eyes and mouth, illuminating the dark forest around her.

After a few seconds, the light faded away, leaving her with a strange, new strength in her body. “What was that?” she asked again, her anger rising through her chest, “tell me!” A pulsating, enriched glow erupted from her entire body, temporarily blinding everything within two hundred feet.

Asmodeus crackled manically. “It was a human soul, and you just burnt it into pure energy.” The demon threw his head up and crackled manically into the sky. “It worked!!!”


	23. Under Control

Kyle awoke in the middle of a small woods, a small lapis lazuli ring around his forefinger, and the setting sun shining in his eyes. “W-what happened?” he groaned, rubbing his eyes. Even with the ring, his eyes were still unusually sensitive to light. Sam and Anna stood over him, watching

“Your power was flying out of control.” Sam replied, “your power was being released uncontrollably. I had to take you into The Source Wall to prevent your burst of cosmic power from annihilating a giant chunk of existence. The Source Wall was one of the only things that could absorb that kind of impact.”

“What else?” he groaned, “and I take it that Bonnie made this for me?” He carefully examined the little ring on his finger.

“Yes.” said Sam, “you managed to change her mind.”

“You said my blast could have destroyed multiple dimensions, so how much damage did I do?”

“Umm...well, I’m not sure yet.” admitted Sam, “I only did damage assessment on this dimension, plus few others. While this world is mostly unscathed, I’m afraid some other worlds are not. Your blast managed to create a few small, temporary tears in The Source Wall which sent tremors throughout all of reality, creating strange phenomena everywhere.”

“Just tell me what happened.” sighed Kyle, “there’s no point in hiding from the truth.” 

“Your power turned several dimensions into antimatter.” said Sam, “and you managed to turn a few two-dimensional worlds into three-dimensional ones, and vice versa.”

“I don’t even know what that means!” complained Kyle, “I don’t study that!”

“You will once you get to know your own power.” Sam assured him, “but for now, you should rest.”

“I’m literally a multiversal nuke and you’re asking me to rest?!” he snapped, “shouldn’t you be watching over me and making sure I don’t nuke everything? Or you know? Keeping me in The Source Wall in case I go crazy?”

“With rest comes mindfulness.” replied Sam, “and mindfulness is the key to harnessing your power. Go home and try to adapt to your heightened emotions. Before you can practice using your power, you must learn to control your emotions first. Oh, and try not to use your powers for the time being.”

“Fine, but first, you’re explaining everything to me,” demanded Kyle.

“Explain what?” asked Sam.

“I don’t know. The Source? The Hands? How do those correlate with each other? Just-- everything everything!”

Sam decided he should know too. After all, if someone had the power to affect potentially all of Creation if they put their mind to it, it would probably benefit them to know how Creation functioned. And so, he spent the next half hour describing the workings of Creation:

Creation was a series of cause-and-effect dominos set up by God. The formation of The Source and The Hands in The Overvoid was merely the first domino which he knocked over, setting off an infinite chain of events, eventually leading to the creation of Mystic Falls and their conversation today.

Meanwhile, the demiurgic archangels, each embodying an aspect of God, were what kept the dominos falling one by one; Lucifer was his will, Michael was his power, and Gabriel was his patterns. In a sense, everything that happens in Creation is done by God, from the movement of an atom to The Source’s crafting of reality; without God, Creation would cease to exist.

(Okay, explanation time: God is essentially the writer who controls everything in his story. The archangels are comparable to God’s writing utensils, and The Source and The Hands would be the ‘in-story’ creator of everything. In a sense, God is the invisible ‘director/puppeteer’ of his Creation, while everything else, including The Source.)

That day, Anna decided to help Kyle cope with his vampire transformation while Sam took the liberty to ‘take care’ of the town council. It did not take a genius to guess what Sam planned on doing to them.

She brought a massive stash of blood bags in order to keep Kyle calm while she taught him about vampirism. The last thing she needed was for him to lose his cool and set off another multiverse busting big bang.

Surprisingly, Kyle adapted quite well; he was able to drink the blood without wolfing it down, he managed to show and retract his vampire face at will, and he was even able to restrict his mood swings. Near the end, he even began showing some resistance to the blood lust.

As he cooped, Anna was secretly laughing; most new vampires take at least a few months to reach Kyle’s current level of restraint. During her first months as a vampire, she would slaughter her way through entire villages without remorse just to fulfill her thirst.

Ironically, while most new vampires would destroy an entire village, Kyle almost ended a multiverse, but he was still showing better restraint than most others. She would teach him about compulsion next time.

It was when she finally left Kyle’s mansion that she finally realized; her home was in Virginia, but she was all the way in California. She thought about asking Kyle to teleport her back, or calling Sam and having him apport her back home, but decided against it; she had enough craziness for one day, and a bit of normal would be excellent.

I’m a five-hundred-year-old vampire, she thought to herself, I survived for so long, I can keep it up for one more night. Besides, there was a crazy team of vampire hunters back home. She would find herself a hotel to stay in for the night, but first, she needed some supplies.

After a few minutes of zooming around using her vampire speed, she found a convenience store just next to a truck stop parking lot. She compelled the store owner to give her everything she wanted for free, which included mouthwash, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and some breath mints. She didn’t want to go around smelling like blood.

As she passed between two eighteen-wheelers, a figure silently appeared behind her, creeping towards her slowly. She sensed him just a split second too late; the man threw her against the side of a truck, his hands around her neck.

Anna forced him off her, sending him flying across the parking lot. However, he recovered fast; he was back on his feet almost instantly, and teleported next to her, throwing her down the parking lot. The man was very pale, with black eyes, and spiky hair, and a round face. He looked almost like count Dracula, but without the fangs.

“Sam!” she cried out, hoping he could somehow sense her fear, “Sam! Help!”

“Your pet cosmic entity can’t hear you!” snarled the man, telekinetically lifting her into the air. His eyes glowed white for a moment...

Suddenly, the man’s powers were gone, letting Anna drop to the ground in a heap. Before she could get up, Sam teleported in front of her, holding the man into the air by his collar. 

“Now have a care mate, that’s no way to treat a lady,” Sam cooed as he pressed his hand to the man’s forehead. The man let out a blood-curdling scream as smoke rose from the place where Sam touched, leaving a large branding mark on his forehead. He then flung the man against one of the trucks, leaving him writhing in pain.

“You called, I came.” shrugged Sam, “and it looks like I came just in time...” He extended his hand towards her to help her up. “And just saying, you could have called me to have me take you home.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt your murder mission.” Anna laughed, looking down at his bloodied shirt, “it looked like a blast.”

“It was.” replied Sam, “I blew up a propane tank.”

At that moment, the man disappeared in a flash of light. “Don’t worry.” assured Sam, “he’s not getting away; I marked him, allowing me to know where he is at all times. He’ll lead me right to his boss, but for now, let’s go--” He snapped his fingers, teleporting them back to Anna’s motel. “--home.”

“Great! Thanks!” She pulled her shirt off over her head and threw it on the ground. Her hands moved her belt as she pulled her pants under too so that she was standing in only her underwear. “Like what you see?” she grinned.

“Of course. I’ll just be leaving,” muttered Sam as he turned to leave through the door.

Suddenly, Anna grabbed his hand. “Come on, Sam. Don’t you want this?” She kissed him lightly on the lips.

Kyle’s lesson about sex came flooding back into his mind; he felt the arousal, he found her figure exquisite, and he definitely liked her. Learning from Kyle’s teachings, he grabbed her face and returned the kiss passionately...

When the kiss finally broke, Anna was grinning widely.

Sam threw her on the bed, her body bouncing and her heart pounding with adrenaline. Sam quickly pulled off his shirt, and as soon as she blinked, he was in between her legs and ripping her panties clean off.

He growled, grabbing his throbbing length and shoving it inside of her in one hard thrust. He wasn't gentle, as he began to fuck her so hard and furiously. She felt pain and pleasure, as her body swiftly tried to adjust to his huge length. 

"Sam..." Anna breathed, "you're hurting me!" He pinned her hands above her head, leaving her powerless as he continued to drive right into her hard and deep. The headboard was hitting the wall every second.

"I'm going to hurt you until it hurts so good." His eyes were glowing a baby blue. Sam pulled out of her, flipped her over on her tummy, and guided his length into her slick entry from behind. Anna felt her body slamming into the mattress as he fucked her mercilessly hard. The pain was beginning to feel pleasurable, and she moaned. Sam ran a hand up her spine, and back down, slapping her heart-shaped bottom, and then again, and again, and again.

Anna cried out, clutching the bedsheets. He grinned, "You like it when I fuck you like a dirty little slut."

"I'm not a slut!" 

"You’re sleeping with the first person who helped you a little." 

Sam supported his weight above her and fucked her so hard and fast that his scrotum began to hurt from the continual pounding. Anna's moans of ecstasy never ceased, as he groaned and growled, releasing wave after wave deep into her vulnerable womb. She still couldn't believe how he was able to ejaculate so much. 

Sam stayed still for a minute, letting his body biologically relieve itself as he flooded her to the hilt. Anna had multiple orgasms as he finished shooting in her sex. Sam gently lowered himself, breathing in her ear. She was still coming down hard from that earth splitting orgasm. 

“We need to get you the morning after pill today,” he said with concern. “Seeing as I had an accident.”

“We’re vampires,” replied Anna as she panted beneath him, “vampires can’t procreate.”

Sam finally pulled out, as an eruption of sticky white lava flowed out of her pussy. She simply ignored it, letting drip out onto the sheets and floor.

The next morning, Anna had already left, leaving a note on the bed next to him:

I have to work a day job today at the Mystic Grill. I’ll be back soon. --Anna.

Sam rolled his eyes; why do vampires always want to be normal? What’s the point of getting a day job if you could just compel people to give you what you need? Maybe old age does that to you. After all, Sam did abandon his duty as the bringer of Death himself and chose to live amongst the mortals. Maybe old vampires have a similar line of thought?

Sam headed straight to the bathroom to wash up. He took a long, hot shower, washed down his face. He pulled out the shaving kit he had snatched at a nearby store a few days ago which he never got down to using. He did not like Klaus’s stubble beard one bit.

Following the instructions, he smeared his facial hair with shaving cream before slowly dragging the razor along his skin. Once he was done, he leaned over the sink and washed any remaining hair and shaving cream off his face.

When he looked up to examine himself in the mirror, Kyle was standing there. Behind him. Waiting silently. Immediately, he spun around and whipped him in the face with a wet towel.

“What was that for?” asked Kyle drying himself, “it's not like I teleported in on you naked.”

“No, but can you knock please?”

“Right...” Kyle teleports away and Sam breathes a sigh of relief. It was good to be rid of him. Suddenly, the bathroom door flew clean off its hinges and Kyle marched in once again. “My knocking may have been a bit too hard but it's the thought that counts, no? Anyways, when can we start power-training?”

“Look, Kyle, we need to get your emotions under control first.” said Sam, “learning to control your powers can be extremely frustrating, and you would be tempted to lash out at whatever’s at hand. With your level of power, you could easily smite our entire universe out of existence.”

“Come on, Sam, I’ve got this!” exclaimed Kyle as he dragged him out of the bathroom and threw open all the curtains revealing an entire street of telekinetically levitating cars. “See? I can lift cars without accidentally--” one of the cars imploded. “--crushing them...oops.”

“Kyle, you know the entire town council is on the lookout for all things supernatural, right? You can’t go around using your powers in public whenever you want.”

“You killed them all, so why can’t I?” Kyle shot back. He let all the cars drop back to the ground, causing several of their windows to shatter. “Besides, what are those humans going to do about me? I’m basically a god!”

“No, you’re not.” said Sam, “but then again, everyone calls themselves god nowadays, so I don’t know. If we are going to start learning your powers, we must start with control, which means manipulating objects at the micro-level...”

Sam began by having Kyle levitate some more durable objects such as pots, pans, and thicker glass jars without crushing them. Kyle’s improvement was gradual; at first, he would crush them into smithereens, but slowly, his level of control increased.

Of course, tantrums were not rare; Sam usually had to get him a blood bag to drink every half hour just to prevent him from smiting the entire town off the map. Human blood was a calming agent for vampires, and Sam had to raid several blood banks just to accumulate enough blood for Kyle.

Kyle already learned how to use compulsion, and had compelled the maid to dispose of the empty blood bags. After a few hours, he was able to levitate an egg without crushing it, something they were both very proud of.

“I’ve got to go and...sort a few things out.” said Sam, as he walked out through the disintegrated door, “Sheriff Liz Forbes called, and she’s wondering if I know anything about the mysterious disappearance of the town council.”

“And what do you plan on saying?” asked Kyle, “and please don’t say ‘the truth’.”

“No, I intend on telling her that ‘I incinerated a group of them with a propane tank and killed another group’ then, I will show her the remains of those men and women.”

“And I suppose you’re just going to teleport in front of her and everyone else in broad daylight?” asked Kyle sarcastically.

“No, because you taught me not to. I will fly over there on my wings.”

Kyle rolled his eyes as he dragged Sam out the door and into his fancy sports car. “Okay, let me give you a little lesson on modern-day American law shall I...” They swerved around the uprooted trees and broken debris caused by Kyle’s temper tantrums.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere far away. Until it all blows over.”


	24. Wolfing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will become a Tribrid in this chapter!
> 
> Since Klaus is dead, I figured I needed a 'replacement' for Hope, so why not make Sam a tribrid? He will unlock his werewolf side, becoming a vampire-werewolf-Abstract entity tribrid! In terms of power, he would be above both Over-Monitor and Anti-Monitor, but below Lucifer Morningstar.

Over the next few weeks, Sam taught Kyle how to control his powers while Anna researched about the ‘Eater of The Dark’. Sam told Anna to stay away from him as Kyle was extremely dangerous.

Just to be extra safe, Sam took Kyle into The Source Wall just in case he has another accident. For comfort, he even ordered The Hands to recreate the entire solar system in the realm down to the minute details so that Kyle would feel at home.

Kyle’s improvements were vast; in the few short weeks, he mastered his ability to manipulate matter and reality down to the subatomic particles. He was even able to deconstruct matter at the subatomic level and reconstruct it in any way he wished, and on an intergalactic level too.

He became the first man to ever turn lead into gold.

Later that day, he decided to visit Anna back in Mystic Falls.

When he arrived, it was already twenty past eight. Anna was working a day job at the Mystic Grill, as a bartender, alongside Matt Donovan.

“Anna!” Sam walked right through the door and compelled someone to give up their seat so he could sit at the bar counter. “You look pretty today.”

Anna laughed. “Thanks!” She poured Sam a glass of whisky.

“Matt!” Sam called, “how are you doing today?”

Matt glared at him. “Good. No thanks to you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on! I only hitched a ride in your body for a few short days. Are you really going to sulk about it for this long?”

“A few short days?” snapped Matt, walking up to him, “you caused my body to decay to a point where I was basically a rotten zombie! Bonnie spent days fixing me up! Do you know how much of a toll it took on her body? Give me one reason why I shouldn’t tell the whole world what you are?”

“Because I will erase you from existence before you can even speak?” shrugged Sam, “I mean, I’m the embodiment of Death, and my power has mostly recovered. Do you really think you can beat me?”

Matt looked like he wanted to pounce, but Anna stopped him before he could cause a scene. “Sam, I think you should leave.”

“No, I don’t!” insisted Sam, “I think I’m fine right here.” 

“No, you’re not!” Anna quickly dragged Sam out of the grill. “Matt, can you please cover for me while I keep this guy at bay? Also, when do you plan on returning that?” She pointed at the silver necklace around his neck; the one he borrowed from Elena to locate Esther.

And so, they visited the Gilbert household. Anna decided to stay out just as she had killed their uncle John, and did not fancy the evening turning into bloodshed. In fact, she could already see everything playing out: the Gilberts attempt to stake her in revenge for John, Sam cuts loose and murders everyone there, and then smites the entire universe off the map. Although she was not romantically involved with Jeremy anymore, she still didn’t want to see him hurt.

The Gilberts were really kind to Sam and even invited him for dinner.

“It’s the least we can do.” their aunt Jenna informed him, “I mean, you did save Elena from that crazy vampire Klaus.”

“Since when were you a believer?” Sam asked her, “I thought you were an atheist.”

“I was.” replied Jenna, “but after what happened last month, it’s really hard to find a ‘scientific explanation’ for everything. I mean, a giant light beam shooting out of the Forbes house and blacking out the entire eastern seaboard is not something you can just write off as an animal attack.”

At some point, Kyle decided to zap in and join them. At this point, Kyle no longer had to worry about doorways and invitations; he can simply erase the threshold with a thought. While the Gilberts were somewhat freaked out, they ended up accepting him.

Kyle was literally the definition of a rude houseguest; as soon as dinner was finished, Kyle immediately left the table without helping to clean up and began playing on Jeremy’s Xbox. “Beat this game with me,” Kyle ordered, shoving the other controller into Sam’s hands.

Sam rolled his eyes. It was pointless to argue with Kyle. Ever since mastering his power, his already bad manners seemed to have dropped a hundred more levels.

Sam sat down next to Kyle and picked up the controller, fully intent on messing his game up. Kyle began by showing him the controls, which Sam missed because an uncomfortable wave of heat was rising in his body, making him fidgety. 

He tried to ignore it, as Kyle started the game. However, as time passed, Sam found focusing harder and harder as the heat inside his body grew more and more unbearable. Soon, sweat dripped down his forehead, back, and chest. “I need some air.” he huffed, running out the door.

“Hey!” Kyle yelled after him, “we’re not done yet! I’m losing!”

As soon as he got outside, he felt a bone in his arm break, and his arm twists itself to a strange angle. “What’s happening to me?!” he screamed into the night sky. The moon was full that night. 

Jeremy and Elena rushed out after him. “Oh my god!” Elena cried. “It can’t be!”

“What?!” Sam screamed in between bone cracks as more of his bones cracked and dislocated, only to instantly heal themselves again.

“You’re transforming! Into a werewolf!”

Suddenly, Sam realized what was happening; when Lucifer removed the binding on him, it must have removed the hybrid curse binding his werewolf side as well. He was sure pretty Lucifer did this on purpose just to make him deal with the pain of transforming.

“Lucifer!!” he wailed in pain once more, “what the fuck did you do, you asshole?!”

“Stop whining, Sammy!” complained Kyle, as he stormed out of the house still holding his controller, “If you want to quit, fine! But at least let me play in peace!” 

“I’m pretty sure I know exactly what I did, so I’m not going to bother answering it,” Lucifer appeared beside him. “And please don’t waste my time like this again.” Kyle moved to attack him, only for Lucifer to grab him by the neck and raise him into the air with one hand.

“Help him!” demanded Kyle, grabbing Lucifer’s arm, and prying it off his neck. “Or tell me what to do!” 

“There’s nothing you or I can do right now.” replied Lucifer, “he is turning into a werewolf, and what you need to do is leave him to transform.” 

Kyle growled in anger. He swung his fists at the devil, only for Lucifer to grab him by the shoulder, and fling across the Gilbert yard, straight through a thick tree. The tree fell with a loud thud which sent Elena and Jeremy running in the other direction.

Another loud crack echoed through the woods, as Sam felt his ankle bones crack. “Kyle, can you please get some paper? I need you to make a list of assholes to punish after this is over.”

“Who do you want me to write down?” Kyle asked, conjured a notepad out of thin air.

“Write down Lucifer’s name. Nice and big.”

“Uh...okay...who else?”

“Write Lucifer’s name five more times, because that’s how many times I’m gonna kick his ass!”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that!” Lucifer commented, leaning against a tree to watch Sam transform, “and just saying, maybe we should go somewhere a bit less populated. Kyle?” Kyle nodded.

Kyle grabbed Sam’s crackling arm and pulled over his shoulder to help him up. In a flash, they teleported into a wide piece of woods, far away from civilization.

As soon as Michael let go of him, he fell to the ground again. He felt his pure white eyes switch on, and his wings burst out of his back as more bones broke. He got up and rammed into a tree, knocking it down.

“Why are you always so crazy, Samuel?” Kyle asked, smirking, “just transform or don’t transform. Why do you have to get stuck in the middle?”

By now, Sam couldn’t hear anything they were saying; the pain of the werewolf transformation was too much. His skin felt like it was being pricked by billions of needles, driving him to scratch furiously, his werewolf fangs grew out, and his clothing split open as the structure of his bones changed.

“I will turn away for now.” comments Kyle, “I don’t want to accidentally see you naked because that would be gay.”

The transformation was coming to an end; all of his clothes had all fallen off, a thick mane of grey fur sprouted from his skin, and his fingernails grew into sharp claws. He stood up on all fours and examined himself in a nearby puddle; he was a wolf now; a huge wolf, with glowing yellow eyes, and grey fur.

“Uh...good doggy fetch?” Kyle asked, staring with awe at the giant wolf that stood before him.

Sam twirled around to face his friend. He sat down, wagged his tail, and let out a soft whimper before running off into the thick woods.

Sprinting through the woods as a wolf was the freest feeling he has ever had since his release from his cage; his eyesight was near perfect, his mind was much simpler, and the cool night breeze felt cool against his grey mane...

Sam woke up lying completely naked on the forest floor. His entire body was covered with dirt from running as a wolf through the muddy forest.

Suddenly, Kyle's voice sounded behind him. “Hello, Sammy.” Sam instantly glared at him. “Now before you pounce on me, please put some clothes on so it’s not gay.” Kyle threw him a pile of clothes while looking away. 

Kyle’s mouth was covered with a ring of blood, and his clothes were bloody too. “I was hungry.” he explained, “Anna wasn’t there to get me the blood I needed so I helped myself.”

Once Sam got dressed, he immediately slapped Kyle in the face. “That’s for being a dick in general.”

“Ow. Anyways, I’d like to tell you that you’ve been a wolf for two days, and I really think you should come to my place to get cleaned up.” Before Sam could reply, he was engulfed in a pink pulse of light, before finding himself tumbling down a plight of wooden stairs.

“Welcome to my home!” Kyle announced at the top of the staircase, “and throwing you down the stairs was revenge for when you slapped me all those times.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, I know, that’s gay. Now go shower. You smell like shit. And don’t worry, I won’t teleport in on you naked as that would be gay. The bathroom’s that way.” He pointed down a long hallway.

He spent almost an hour in the shower as he let the hot water slowly wash away the stresses of human life. It wasn’t until the water ran cold that he finally stepped out. The new set of clothes Kyle got him were a perfect fit, and surprisingly comfortable for something so formal looking.

Plugging in the hair drier, he blow-dried his short, blonde hair. 

Kyle appeared behind him. “Well, since you’re done showering, I can come in without it turning gay.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “What did you just promise about not teleporting in on me?”

“Well, I didn’t; you’re not naked right now, and I didn’t teleport; I walked in. Through the door.”

“Good for you,” groaned Sam.

Sam followed Kyle down the stairs where he took a seat on the nearest table, shoving a cluster of miniature statues onto the floor in the process. 

Kyle saw this and screamed so loud that several windows shattered. Sam stood up, stepping on several of the statues in the process. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you know how much those costs?!” Kyle pointed at the crushed statues, his face a mix of anger and disappointment. “Those were limited edition action figures! That was like a thousand dollars that you just destroyed!”

“Those figurines are ugly anyway,” muttered Sam, before cracking a smug grin, “you should thank me for getting rid of them for you.” Kyle looked like he wanted to pounce on Sam and tear him apart, but thought better of it.

“Fuck you, asshole!” He turned on his heels and stormed out the door. “And don’t touch anything!”

Sam shrugged at this. He didn’t really care what Kyle thought of him, plus it was just a few plastic toys...He turned the TV on and scrolled through the channels. Football...recent news...a nearby hospital got massacred a few minutes ago. He was pretty sure he knew who did it...

Kyle walked by, holding a giant cooler that smelt of blood. He sipped away at a blood bag.

More football...damn it! Why is there so much football? He didn’t even know what football was, but he watched it anyway because it looked like an interesting sport.

As he was watching, a police siren sounded outside their door, followed by the banging sound of a battering ram hitting the door. A police officer yelled through a megaphone; “Samuel Salvatore, Kyle Campbell, you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law.”

Kyle came running in. “What did you do?!” he screamed, “why are the police here?!”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. I covered my tracks after murdering the Mystic Falls town council. Did you do anything recently?”

Suddenly, Kyle facepalmed. “Shit shit shit...the blood bank...of course it was the blood bank!”

“What about the blood bank?”

“I was hungry. When you were going werewolf for those two days, my supply of blood bags ran out, so I had to raid a nearby blood bank. A doctor caught me, so I kind of murdered my way out.” Kyle’s face turned red with embarrassment. “I killed every single person in that hospital and thought that I was safe. Unfortunately, I forgot about the cameras...”

“Great! Ready for another bloodshed then?”

“No, we’re not committing mass murder here!” insisted Kyle, “I need my reputation. If I get branded as a mass murderer, who will buy my inventions? Don’t kill anyone! Please! Don’t worry, I know a vampire who can compel us clean. I promise you, we’ll be free in no time.”

Several police officers burst in through the door and forced them down onto the ground before handcuffing them. “Hey!” Sam yelped, “Why are you cuffing me? He’s the one murdering people! I only killed about ten people in all my life.”


	25. Prison Life

“Good job,” sighed Kyle, “we’re in prison now, hope you’re happy.”

“Hey, I offered to make all the guards cease to exist, you insisted we do it your way and call that bastard lawyer!” argued Sam, “it’s his fault we’re in prison.”

Apparently, the police found evidence that tied Sam, or rather, his vessel, Klaus, to thousands of murders in the past century. Sam tried to explain that he only murdered about ten people in Mystic Falls, and the rest were done by his vessel, but the police didn’t want to hear it. Kyle was also investigated and found guilty of tax fraud, and several murders.

Kyle insisted that they stay here a few weeks while his lawyer tries to find them a loophole, or pay them out. He said that he didn’t want to become an internationally hunted criminal. Sam suggested compulsion, but Kyle insisted that his way was better.

Sam and Kyle were heading towards a maximum-security prison in a prison bus with about a dozen other prisoners. The bus was cramped, and they wore shackles around their hands and feet.

“I heard the warden here is a corrupt asshole, so if I kill him, it would be an act of heroism,” said Sam. The bus rolled up to the prison courtyard, where there was a tall fence with a double door, a group of a hundred prisoners pounding on the fence, and a row of guards with rifles waiting outside the bus.

When the bus came to a stop, an average height officer with a beard ordered the men out of the bus in a single file and followed a short, fat, and bald officer. The other prisoners yelled constant insults at them as they shook the fence. This is stupid, thought Sam, I should have disintegrated everyone the moment we got caught.

They were marched into the main building, and then into a dim empty room made out of stone and concrete. The warden gave a short introduction of the prison and its procedures, and in the process, he informed them that he was a firm believer in the bible, to which Sam laughed.

“What’s so funny?” a guard snapped, walking up to him and glaring deep into his eyes.

“Nothing. It’s just that, you all think you have the power to hold me...”

The guard punched Sam in the stomach, only to find Sam’s body to be as hard a rock. Sam gave him a smile.

The men were all then strip-searched; the guards searched every inch of their bodies including eyes, mouth, nose, and anal cavity. The guards took away all of their clothing and handed them their prison clothes, and a bible for each person. Sam and Kyle were put in the cell.

“Look, if I ever see your dick by accident, I just want to tell you, I am very sorry, and I am not gay!” Sam said as he put on his prison jumpsuit in one corner.

“Same here,” replied Kyle awkwardly while getting dressed in the opposite corner, “and also, while we’re still on the not-gay note, I’d like to compliment your budging abs. No homo.”

“You have some nice muscles too, no homo.”

They sort of sat in silence for the rest of the night.

A loud buzz sounded the next morning at around 6:00, waking Sam up with a start. Kyle was already up and brushing his teeth. “Morning to you too, sunshine,” chuckled Kyle as he rinsed out his mouth. Sam was about to go back to sleep again when all the cell doors suddenly opened with a simultaneous loud groan.

“Is this a breakout or something?” Sam asked.

“No, this is our breakfast call.”

“At 6 am?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Kyle sighed in agreement as he and Sam stepped out of the cell. Last night had not been quiet; the other criminals were constantly talking, arguing, and crying, despite being told to shut up by guards multiple times. “Move out!” a voice on the loudspeaker boomed, and immediately, all the criminals walked down the corridor and towards the cafeteria.

Sam and Kyle followed everyone else as they lined up to get food which was served by other inmates. Their packs contained cereal, milk, tea, a few packs of sugar, and coffee sachets, all of which looked extremely bland and tasteless. “This looks like shit, and tastes like shit,” muttered Sam as he and Kyle found the nearest empty and took a seat.

“It can’t be that bad,” replied Kyle, taking a large bite of cereal only to spit it out violently on the floor, “never in my 13 million years of existence have I ever eaten something so bland and disgusting!” A chubby inmate sitting next to him chuckled at the sight. Neither Sam nor Kyle were able to choke down more than two bites of the prison food before breakfast ended.

As they were about to leave, an inmate bumps into Kyle who apologizes, “sorry!” absentmindedly. Suddenly, the inmate grabs him and shouts in his face, “Watch where you’re going punk!” Kyle, not wishing for a fight, rapidly apologizes again.

Unfortunately, Sam was feeling jumpy. He straightened up, walked up to the inmate, firmly pulled his hand off Kyle, and looked intimidatingly into his eyes, “Let it go, or else I’ll break your fucking knees.”

Instantly, the inmate throws a punch at Sam with all his might, fist colliding with his face hard. CRACK the inmate clutched his hand, groaning in pain, “how is your face so hard?!” He raises his other fist and swings at Sam once again. This time Sam intercepts it, gives his wrist a hard twist, breaking it, grabs him by the neck, and throws him across the cafeteria, knocking him out cold as his blood pooled around him.

“Cut that out!” yelled the guards, surrounding Sam with their batons raised to the ready. Kyle gave him a look telling him to not hurt anyone.

The cops apprehended Sam and took him down to solitary confinement. The solitary cells had thick metal doors that open outwards, with a tiny slot in the center for guards to slide food in, unlike the other cells which used steel bars. There was a small, simple bed, one fluorescent light on the ceiling, and a sink made out of stainless steel, similar to the regular cells, but unlike those, Sam’s new cell had no windows, giving him a slightly claustrophobic feeling.

The rest of the day passed in a blur; he remembered a guard sliding his food tray through the food slot and informed him the guy he beat up was in the infirmary with a broken back, several broken ribs, and a fractured skull. Sam chuckled. The guard glared before slamming the slot shut. Dinner was the same; he dumped the food into the toilet.

That night, the lights switched off automatically and Sam was left in darkness. He couldn’t sleep at all as he tossed and turned around in his bed, thinking about what he should do. If I snap my fingers and destroy this entire building, maybe Kyle won’t have enough time to stop me, he thought.

Suddenly, the cell door opened, and the figure of a young girl stepped in.

“Anna?” Sam asked, squinting into the darkness.

“Hey Sam,” Anna replied. “How do humans keep capturing you?”

“Kyle said he wants his lawyer to clear his name,” Sam explained, forcing the light to turn on with his mind. “He says that if we break out, we’ll be criminals on the run, but if we get his lawyer to prove, or rather, compel us innocent, we’ll be free, clean men. He also said that being criminals on the run is not fun.”

Anna smirked, “I see...and what about that assassin who you said you marked? Did you find his base yet?” She began to fumble with the buttons of her shirt.

“Uhhh...no. I forgot about him,” admitted Sam. The past few days have been rather crazy. Teaching Kyle how to channel and control his powers was an extremely tough process; every time he lost control, it would make tears in the fabrics of reality of The Source Wall, and Sam had to fix it each time. The insignificant little assassin sort of just slipped from his mind.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the marking he placed. “He’s stopped.” Sam told her, “the assassin is in an alternate dimension...” He concentrated harder; if he focused enough, he would be able to see, or rather, since everything that was around the marked target. “...a man...he’s with The Conqueror. They're discussing...I think some sort of a plan? Give me a sec--”

He growled in anger; of course, the assassin was sent by The Conqueror. Who else could it have been? The Conqueror had motive, and he had plenty of resources at his disposal. Of course, he would attempt to harm Anna again after he failed the previous time. 

He scoffed at The Conqueror’s attempt to hide from him. He was Death. You can’t hide from Death. Death existed across every single realm, plane, and universe. The Conqueror may be immortal, but forever is still a long time to keep running. One day, he would make a fatal mistake, and Sam would find him and claim his soul. Sam just didn’t think it would be this soon.

“I’ll go kill him right now!” exclaimed Sam, standing up. “He does not get to just get away like this. I will end him right--”

Anna pushed him back down and caressed his crotch lightly while gently kissing him on the cheek. “Anna. I’m going to tear that fucker apart.” Sam whispered, “I’ll be back before the guards come to check on me.”

Anna pulls down her pants as well. “Don’t worry about it right now; Bonnie and I have made our peace. She has the power of a hundred witches on her side, she can destroy whatever The Conqueror throws at me. Besides, even if he does get to me, I can just call out to you, and then, you can appear and nuke whoever hurts me.”

“So why are you here?” Sam asked, “did you manage to locate my cane or the ‘eater of the dark’?” He looked down to see Anna slowly undoing his shirt buttons.

“Did you forget everything Kyle taught you?” She grinned, “I’m here because I miss you. So so much!” He cut her off and slammed her against the wall at supernatural speed and crushed her mouth with his lips and kissed her roughly while unfastening his belt.

When he finally broke the kiss, he turned her around and pressed her against the wall before he pulled down her jeans and thong, slipping a finger inside of her while she panted. Anna screamed in pleasure, her breasts bouncing wildly while Sam gave her his speed. He’d never had intercourse with her in this position before. “Oh God…” Anna moaned, feeling indescribable pleasure.

Sam gave her heart-shaped bottom a hard and heavy slap, making her tingle all over and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy when he gave her a mind-numbing orgasm in under five minutes. Anna screamed so loud that a guard pounded loudly on the door and roared ‘shut up’ from outside.

But Sam wasn’t done yet. He wrapped a powerful fist around her jet black locks and tugged them back, slamming his cock into her cervix until he achieved a mutual release, filling her womb to the hilt.

She trembled against him as her walls contracted and pulsed around his familiar shaft.

Anna quickly pulled up her pants and looked at Sam who was avoiding her eyes as she fumbled with her shirt. “The guards are coming to check your cell, I should leave now unless you want to go another round...” She carefully opened the door and slipped out in a blur of vampire speed.

Part of him was worried that something might happen to her, but the logical part of him told him that he was being ridiculous; after all, if she were indeed in danger, she could just call out to him. He also felt scared; he had left Anna alone in Mystic Falls for almost an entire month. 

What if something happened to her during the time he was gone? How could he have been so careless? There was a powerful immortal Old One out to harm her just to spite him, and yet, he left her alone, undefended for almost a month! He thanked his lucky stars that Bonnie was a witch powerful enough to protect her.

That morning, a guard opened the door. “You're going back to your cell,” he said, before he and another guard marched in, grabbed Sam by the arms, and escorted him back to his cell, making sure to be as rough as possible along the way. Kyle was standing at the door of their cell, a slight smirk on his face. “Welcome back,” he says, “was Anna good?” he gave him a wink.

As soon as the guards were gone, Sam rounded in on Kyle, “why didn’t you do something?” he asked, “you could have at least teleported in there and provided me with some company!”  
“Or you have teleported to me, I was bored out of my mind too. These crooks are real bastards, something you never got to know yet.”


	26. Prison Life Part 2

Part of him was worried that something might happen to her, but the logical part of him told him that he was being ridiculous; after all, if she were indeed in danger, she could just call out to him. He also felt scared; he had left Anna alone in Mystic Falls for almost an entire month. 

What if something happened to her during the time he was gone? How could he have been so careless? There was a powerful immortal Old One out to harm her just to spite him, and yet, he left her alone, undefended for almost a month! He thanked his lucky stars that Bonnie was a witch powerful enough to protect her.

That morning, a guard opened the door. “You're going back to your cell,” he said, before he and another guard marched in, grabbed Sam by the arms, and escorted him back to his cell, making sure to be as rough as possible along the way. Kyle was standing at the door of their cell, a slight smirk on his face. “Welcome back,” he says, “was Anna good?” he gave him a wink.

As soon as the guards were gone, Sam rounded in on Kyle, “why didn’t you do something?” he asked, “you could have at least teleported in there and provided me with some company!”  
The prison had reported that several of its inmates strangely went missing. Sam was willing to bet that Kyle was the one who killed them. The guards marched them all down to the cafeteria for a breakfast of whole wheat bread, beans, and coffee. There were armed guards around every corner. All the windows were reinforced using thick metal bars, and all the utensils were specially made dull. Once again, the food was served by other inmates wearing uniforms. Sam and Kyle got their share of food and headed to the tables. However, this time, the moment they came, the other inmates moved to let them sit. Clearly, Sam’s little stunt from a few weeks ago paid off. “So when’s your lawyer ever going to get us out?” whispered Sam, at a volume that only Kyle can hear with his vampire hearing, “I thought you said he can just compel us out. Is he on vacation or something?” “My lawyer can only find and compel so many people at once.” Kyle replied, “He needs some time. This is not the first time something like this has happened to me. Last time, I blew up my lab and killed two people, and my lawyer had to spend almost an entire month compelling all the people in power to think I’m innocent.” “I swear, this has better not last more than a thousand years!” Sam dumped his tray into the trash the moment he got it. After lunch, the guards let everyone into an enclosed and heavily guarded courtyard for exercise. Sam didn’t bother to explain the plan to Kyle as he feared that Kyle wouldn’t believe him. He simply told him that 'he wanted to leave for a walk that night,’ and that Kyle should cover for him by conjuring an illusion of him in the cell should any guards pass by. After leisure time was over, Kyle grabbed a prisoner, dragged him into a work closet without anyone noticing them, and drained the man of blood. This time, he remembered to output just enough electromagnetic force to blur up the camera images so that he is not caught. Sam kept watch for him, compelling away any prisoners or guards that came across the scene. The process was rather gross; Kyle snapped the poor criminal's neck and hung upside down from a hook on the wall, then made a cut on his neck, allowing his blood to flow out. He then placed a bucket beneath the man and let the blood drain into it. "It's very important that you get a clean bucket when you do this!" explained Kyle, "even the tiniest bit of soapy water at the bottom of the bucket can really mess up the taste of blood." After the man was finally done draining, Kyle picked up the bucket and took a sip. "That's delicious..." He closed his eyes to savor the taste on his tongue. A web of black veins appeared around his eyes as they turn red with blood. Kyle didn't appear to be in any kind of hurry to finish, leaving Sam to compel away anyone who stumbled onto them. "The metallic taste? It was weird! At first, it was disgusting, but the moment it hits your stomach, it turns euphoric. You really should try a bit of blood, I mean, you're missing out on the best part of vampirism!" After a whole thirty minutes of Kyle explaining exactly how each sip of blood tasted, he finally got his fill of blood, they were finally able to return to their cell.


	27. Malivore

That day, Anna finally decided to visit Bonnie and ask her for some witch guidance. All month, she has been studying book after book, webpage after webpage about the ‘eater of the dark’, and found absolutely nothing. Most of her ‘discoveries’ were nothing but scam cults, tourist attractions, and fake internet stories.

She hesitated before knocking on the door; after all, she did kidnap her and force her to help release Pearl from the tomb, a process that resulted in the Death of Bonnie’s grandma. Also, right now, Bonnie has the power of a hundred witches on her side and can probably turn her into dust with a word.

“What do you want?” Bonnie threw open the door, casting an aneurysm spell on her. “You got my grams killed, and if you’re here for me, then I’d like to warn you that--”

“I’m not here to kill you!” Anna groaned, clutching her head, “I need your help...”

“Really?! And what help do you need me for this time?” Bonnie increased the intensity of the spell. “Does it involve getting me killed in some way? Does it involve making out with Jeremy? Do you know? Like how you caused my Grams to overdose on magic?”

“No...okay, please, I surrender!” Anna raised her hands up above her head. “Can you just hear me out?”

Bonnie flicked her hand, sending her flying off the doorstep. “Okay. You have five seconds. Spit.” She stopped the aneurysm spell.

“I need you to ask the spirits about the eater of the dark.” Anna quickly said, “they said that Sam’s cane is in a place called ‘the eater of the dark’. Can you please ask your dead buddies what and where that is?”

“I already asked them that once when Sam demanded it.” Bonnie sighed, “they told me they don’t know, so they don’t know. The witch spirits don’t like to repeat themselves.” Bonnie made sure to stay just inside her house.

“Can you ask them for a bit more?” Anna begged, “you know? Like a name, or a description?”

Bonnie sighed. “Fine, for Sam’s sake. But if you ever come to me again, I will stake you myself.” She closed her eyes and concentrated on contacting her ancestors. After all, Sam did kill Klaus and save Elena, Alaric, and herself from the psycho original vampire. Soon, she got her reply.

“Malivore.” she told Anna, “they said the pit’s name is Malivore.”

“Great, that helps a lot.” Anna replied sarcastically, “Is that all?”

“Malivore was a golem that was created from black magic capable of consuming monsters.” Bonnie continued, “once it eats its targets into a dark, purgatorial dimension. Creatures contained by the pit have their existence wiped from the collective conscience leaving them as just myths and folklore.”

“Okay thank you.” Anna gave her a friendly smile. “And once again, I am very sorry for what happened to your grams.” 

“Fuck off.” Bonnie slammed the door in her face.

Anna left the house quietly and headed back to her motel room. She didn’t expect Bonnie to forgive her for anything, but she had hoped that the girl would at least understand her reasoning. She was separated from her mother for a hundred and fifty years, and she was desperate.

She took out a key and pushed it into the lock. She was thinking about stress drinking some blood bags, or even stress killing some passersby at night. Closing the door behind her, Anna opened up the mini-fridge stashed full of blood bags, and took out a bag to drink, just as a needle plunged into her neck.

She felt a strange chemical being pushed into her bloodstream, making her head spin. She turned around and tried to punch whoever attacked her, only to find her sense of direction, balance, and sight to be wobbly.

She tripped over her own feet, and crashed to the ground, her mind fading into unconsciousness...


	28. The Old Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conqueror and his brothers have got Anna! What will Sam do to them now?

When she finally came to, she discovered that she had been transported into another room. A needle was in her arm, pumping her full of human blood. She moved to remove it, only to find her that her arms have been strapped down to a stainless steel chair.

“Well, hello Annabelle.” The Conqueror sat on top of a long banquet table where ten other men sat, “I hope the human blood helps push out the tranquilizer...” The pale-faced assassin stood beside The Conqueror. The branding mark Sam gave him was still bright and obvious on his forehead.

Anna took a chance to observe her surroundings, not that it would help much; she was on a whole other planet in a whole other universe. Even if she managed to escape The Conqueror, she would have no way to get back to Earth.

The room was lit by a giant chandelier that hung from the ceiling, the walls and floors were covered in a metal that she didn’t recognize, and there was a set of double doors behind her. 

All of the men sitting at the table looked remarkably similar to The Conqueror himself.

Two guards armed with blaster weapons waited behind them.

“Well? Go ahead and call out to him!” The Conqueror urged, “tell Death to come and save you!” His face twisted into a devilish grin. “Not that he could.”

“What do you want?” Anna demanded, “what has Sam ever done to you? Sure, he roughed you up a few times, but is this really worth it?”

“Roughed me up?!” snapped The Conqueror, “he killed one of my brothers and destroyed my world!” He grabbed Anna’s face. “Now, call out to him, and tell him to come here and save you!”

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with.” said Anna, “Sam will obliterate you, your men, and this entire universe.”

The Conqueror snorted arrogantly. “Oh, he doesn’t know what he’s up against, isn’t that right, brothers?” The men around the table cheered in unison. The Conqueror smiled and turned back to Anna. “You see? The whole family’s here, and together, we will eradicate Death from existence once and for all.”

“You clearly don’t know how it works.” sighed Anna, “‘Death' isn’t Death anymore. He abandoned his duty. You can’t achieve total immortality by--” The Conqueror slapped a gag over her mouth. “When you feel like calling out to your boyfriend, just make some noises. Though I’m pretty sure you don’t need to...just praying should be enough...whatever.”

The Conqueror returned to the table where he sat amongst his brothers while the guards brought them plates of strange cuisines which Anna has never seen before. “To immortality!” The Conqueror raised his cup.

“To immortality!” the other Old Ones replied after him before downing the contents of their cups in one gulp. Then, they began their feast, while Anna watched from her chair.

“Maybe the girl’s right.” one of the Old Ones (sorry, I’m not bothering to give any of them names because they will be very short-lived anyways) spoke up, “capturing and killing Death may bring us more trouble than we could ever imagine. The path to true immortality is strewn with ash and death.”

“And yet, is there not one man around this table who does not want it?” a second Old One retorted, “we may live forever, but we are far from immortal; as you remember, our brother was brutally slaughtered by him, and are we just going to let that slide?”

“Precisely, brother!” a third Old One agreed, “some of you may choose safe, long lives, but I for one, prefer to live it to eternity or not live at all!”

“Brother, you don’t know what you’re dealing with!” the first Old one exclaimed, “if we should fail, we may not just die, but potentially be erased from existence!”

“So what?” snapped the third Old One, “man up and deal with it!”

“Are you insane?” the First Old One cried, “you think ‘getting erased from existence’ is a joking matter?”

Anna tuned out the arguing amongst the Old Ones. Despite her raving about Sam’s power, she still feared that Sam may not be able to handle so many ancient immortals at once. Maybe with Kyle’s, help, it would be enough? But she feared that Kyle just might take the Old Ones’ side, against Sam.

However, she soon discovered that her worry was quite extra...

“Why are we on laundry duty?” Sam complained as he, Kyle, and several other prisoners worked to load and unload the baskets of uniforms. “I mean, why can’t those lazy ass cops just do it for us? The maid at Anna’s motel always did.”

“This is a prison, not a motel.” groaned Kyle for the hundredth time today. “In a hotel or a motel, the staff do everything for us because we pay them. In prison, we are essentially living for free.” He grabbed a basket of dirty, smelly uniforms and dumped it into the machine.

“Yes, I get it, but this smells like shit!” Sam scrunched up his face while loading the washing machine with soap. “Why is everyone so disgusting? I want to leave, and I want to leave now!”

“I get it.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “You can bust out without breaking a sweat. I told you, my lawyer is compelling the right people to get us out of here.”

“I don’t sweat under any circumstances,” Sam replied, picking up the next laundry basket and tipped it over the washing machine, only to stop halfway through.

“Anytime today would be nice.” Kyle urged him, “are you going to dump the laundry in or are you going to spend the day admiring its pungent odors?”

Sam dropped the laundry basket. “It’s Anna.” He frowned, concentrating on Anna’s prayer. “She’s in trouble.” He pulled Kyle in and whispered. “Please, I need you to cause a diversion so that I can teleport myself out of here. Anna is in trouble!”

Kyle nodded understandingly. He grabbed the nearest prisoner and pulled him over. “I need a diversion, so I want you to pick a fight with that guy over there,” Kyle compelled, pointing at a buff man standing a few feet away, “and then, you will forget about this.”

The man nodded robotically before turning towards the buff man and throwing a punch directly in his face. Almost immediately, the room went crazy as the two men grappled at each other, while guards rushed to break them up.

In the chaos, nobody noticed Sam slipping out the door and teleporting away.


	29. Death to The Old Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, pissed that The Conqueror has kidnapped his girl, decides it's time to get his hands dirty.

Back in The Conqueror’s base, the entire coven of Old Ones was armed and ready to fight. “She called out to him, and he’s coming.” The Conqueror informed the group, “get ready!” The other ten Old Ones left the room while The Conqueror and his pale assassin stood guard over her.

Anna felt a pang of guilt running through her chest; she had meant to make a silent prayer to Sam without the Old Ones knowing so that Sam may have the element of surprise, but of course, they detected it. She glanced at the door, her eyes filled with worry.

Suddenly, the ground shook with a massive explosion, making The Conqueror jump. His assassin got in front of him, holding up a sharp silver dagger defensively. It was clear that the assassin was also his main bodyguard.

“Hello, sir.” Sam arrived at the front desk, which was located just down the hall from the dining room where Anna was. “I’d like to check in here please.” He busted down both the force field around the planet and the metal-coated roof without an issue.

The lobby, if you could even call it that at all, was loaded with about a dozen armed guards, all watching over the entrance to the dining hall. There was one man sitting at a large, blocky front desk, answering and dismissing all incoming calls to The Conqueror. When Sam crashed through the roof, all the men were either crushed by rubble or subsequently smote by Sam.

The front desk manager’s face filled with panic as he slammed his hand down on the security button. “He’s here!” the man managed to get out before Sam twisted his finger, and telekinetically snapped the man’s neck.

“You know, I would have let you live if you hadn’t done that...”

A sharp, high-pitched noise echoed through the dining hall, making The Conqueror, his assassin, and Anna wince in pain. The ground shook, and the chandelier flickered. The sound caused several plates and glasses to crack and shatter. “He’s here,” Anna exclaimed as a pained scream sounded outside the room.

The arrogant, warrior-like third Old One was the first to engage Sam and was also the first to fall by his hand. Sam screamed in his true voice, causing the man to drop onto the floor, clutching his bleeding ears in pain. Sam raised his foot over the Old One’s head and stomped it into a mush.

“Where the fuck is Anna?!” He screamed at the remainder. “Tell me or I was fucking murder every single one of you!”

Another Old One charged at him in a bumbling gait, holding a blaster in his hand. Sam pointed at him and snapped, exploding him in a spray of blood and guts. The second Old One stabbed at his chest with a dagger, just as Sam intercepted it with his hand.

The Old One’s dagger impaled his hand all the way through, sending searing pain up his arm. In a burst of rage, he exploded him also. The remaining seven Old Ones retreated fearfully as Sam effortlessly pulled the dagger out and lunged at them...

“You better let me go or he’ll tear you all apart!” Anna threatened, “if you release me right now, I will persuade him to have mercy, but if you don’t I will make sure that you suffer!” The Conqueror looked at her and then at the door where the painful shrieks of his brothers sounded.

Sam grabbed one of them by the neck and tore his head clean off before using it as a blunt weapon to bash another one’s skull in. “You know--” he telekinetically snapped two necks, “--I never really had anything against immortals--” He teleported forward, dug his hands into two chest cavities and tore out their hearts, “-until I met you fuckers.”

Sam gave the final Old One a telekinetic shove, sending him flying through the door to the banquet hall where The Conqueror had Anna tied up. Upon seeing Anna in one piece, his speeding heart immediately calmed.

“Hello, Conqueror.” He smiled a shiny smile as he walked up to Anna’s chair and began breaking off her bonds one at a time. “You know? You could have brought yourself a bit more time had you chosen to lay low.” He grabbed Anna’s arm and helped her up. “But now--”

“Keep your hands off my master!” The assassin growled angrily, “his immortality was given to him by God. You have no claim on--” Sam flickered his fingers, sending the assassin flying into a wall, knocking him out. He let him live because appreciated his loyalty.

“Back off!” The Conqueror slowly backed away from him. “Now! You got your girlfriend! Let me go!” He soon found his back up against the wall. Sam steadily approached him.

“Stop! I command you!” The Conqueror fired two powerful beams of green energy at Sam from his hands. Sam teleported Anna back to Earth as the beams hit him in the chest. The energy engulfed him but did no visible damage to Sam’s vessel. In a few steps, Sam marched up to The Conqueror and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air.

“It is lights out for you, little dipshit...” Sam tightened his hands around his neck. The Conqueror’s energy blasts weakened until his arms drooped. He called out to anyone who might help him; his brothers, his guards, even Kyle. He hoped Kyle would remember their twenty years of friendship and help him...

Suddenly, Kyle appeared behind him, his eyes glowing with pink light. “Sam, what are you doing?!” He blasted Sam aside with a powerful jet of pink light before rushing to help The Conqueror. Biting into his wrist, he fed The Conqueror a mouthful of his blood, hoping that vampire blood would have the same effect on his species as it does humans. (Remember, Kyle doesn’t know that The Conqueror prevented Sam from saving him, and didn’t hear his rant about him.)

“He got you killed, Kyle!” Sam exclaimed, “move!”

Kyle looked back at The Conqueror who shook his head defensively. “He's trying to turn you against me! Don’t listen to him! Please, don’t let him kill me...”

Kyle hesitated for a split second, but he quickly stood his ground. “Sam. Stop. I’ve known him as a friend for twenty years. He would never do something like that. You’re probably after the wrong person.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Kyle’s naivety. “Fine. Your temporary funeral...” His eyes turned white as he raised his hand to Kyle and clenched his fist. Kyle started to yell in pain while blood ran out of his eyes and ears. With a twirl of his hand, he threw Kyle aside where he fell unconscious. 

His attack did not cause Kyle any permanent damage; it only incapacitated him temporarily.

The Conqueror ran for one of the back doors only for Sam to speed behind him and shove him onto the ground. “Wait! I might know where your cane is!” The Conqueror cried in a last-ditch attempt to save himself, “the Necromancer! He’s a human witch from planet Earth in your home universe. I might know where the entrance to his secret pocket realm is located!”

Sam grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. “Go on. Tell me.”

“Delphi, Greece!” The Conqueror choked, “The Necromancer created a small pocket universe there that he uses as his home base. The exact location of the entrance is in the center of the ancient theater, and to reveal and unlock it, you need a witch to say an incantation over it.”

“What incantation?” Sam demanded, “tell me, or I’ll fucking tear your head off!”

“Let me go free first!” The Conqueror bargained, “if you release me and promise me freedom and immortality, I will tell you the incantation. If you don’t, then your cane will be gone forever.”

“Or, I can just do this--” He touched The Conqueror’s face, and using his telepathic powers, he sifted through all of his memories until...‘ianua aperta est mortuus’. He found the incantation to open the doorway. The Conqueror squirmed in his hands.

“I’ve had enough of you for an eternity.” Sam punched through The Conqueror’s rib cage and gripped his heart. “You are such a pain in my ass!” He tore the heart clean out sending a spray of blood and guts flying across the room. The Conqueror let out a painful shriek before his body went limp.

Sam threw the bloody corpse aside, right as Kyle came to...


	30. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Kyle Campbell react to Sam killing The Conqueror?

“What have you done?!” Kyle rushed towards The Conqueror’s corpse, his eyes wide with shock and anger. “Have you not heard me when I told you that he was my friend?! What’s wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with you?” snapped Sam, “he was a fake friend! He hijacked Asmodeus’ binding spell, bound me to him, and forced me to watch as Asmodeus killed you. He is lying!”

Kyle’s eyes glowed pink with his ever-increasing level of rage. “He’s an honorable man. I’ve known him for more than half my life, and I’ve done business with him thousands of times. He would not do something like this.” He lurched forwards, wrapping both hands around Sam’s neck, and pinned him against the wall. “I’ve only known you for a few months. You mean nothing to me!”

“See for yourself...” Sam reached out and touched Kyle on the face, projecting his thoughts into Kyle’s head;

Sam wanted to help Kyle, but The Conqueror forced him to stay and watch, a wide grin spread across his face.

“Yeah, sure he’s a friend.” The Conqueror ranted at Sam, “a friend who’s constantly trying to scam me, a friend who’s constantly ripping me off, a friend who’s constantly tricking me!” He walked over and kicked Kyle’s corpse across the yard, a look of satisfaction on his face.

“Some ‘Friend’ eh?” Sam snapped Kyle out of his memories. “He got you killed, Kyle. It’s his fault you’re a vampire. It’s his fault I was bound. He’s not your friend, Kyle.”

Kyle released Sam, his eyes filled with confusion and shock. His pink eyes faded, his face turned red, and his breathing quickened. Twenty years of friendship was all for nothing? The Conqueror never disagreed with the terms of their bargains...no. Sam was lying. He made it up. “You’re lying!” He concluded, “you’re fucking with my head!!!”

Kyle’s eyes turned pink again as a bright, pulsating burst of pink energy erupted from his body, disintegrating everything within a hundred-mile radius. Sam raised his hands to shield his face, just as Kyle grabbed him by the neck and raised him into the air. “It’s not true! He was my friend, and he still is my friend!” Kyle’s eyes shot pure hatred as Sam struggled in his grasp.

“Kyle stop--” Kyle released his throat and telekinetically levitated aloft, still choking him with his powers. “Why should I believe you? I’ve only known you for a few months.” Kyle whispered, more to himself than Sam, “Conqueror was one of my oldest friends, AND YOU KILLED HIM!”

Several tendrils made of glowing pink energy erupted from the ground beneath Sam, which quickly began to stab at Sam’s body, leaving glowing white wounds across his vessel. “Kyle, don’t make me hurt you!” Sam groaned with each strike. He couldn’t believe it! Kyle, powered by his rage, was beginning to tap into the primordial energy that was within him!

“I may not be able to kill you, Death, by I sure will make it hurt!” A tendril impaled him through the chest, sending waves of pain through, not just his vessel, but he himself.

“I’m sorry, Kyle...” Sam groaned, as his body shone brighter and brighter until Kyle was forced to close his eyes and turn away. “But I’m afraid I’m going to have to fight back now!” Finally, a violent burst of cosmic energy exploded from him, obliterating the entire universe down to the very fabrics of reality itself. (This is an alternate universe, remember?)

Kyle was blasted away from Sam, into the nothingness that remained from his blast. “Kyle?” Sam sent a wave of telepathy through nothingness. “Kyle??” What if he died?” Sam felt his heart drop. He had only meant to incapacitate him, not erase him from exis--

Fortunately, his worries were immediately dispersed when Kyle’s arms wrapped around his neck from behind and forcefully pulled him into the fabrics of the reality of another alternate universe. Sam soon found himself falling through the helium-filled atmosphere of a strange, ice-covered planet that encircled a blue star.

Sam head-butted Kyle in the face, knocking him off his back before spreading his wings and soared into the air while Kyle plummeted to the ground. Sam slowly descended to the ground next to Kyle, in the center of the massive crater created from his fall. 

Kyle struggled to knees, and then onto his feet, his entire body trembling from the blow. His clothes were torn, and blood streamed over his body. His furious eyes locked onto Sam, and his face contorted with anger again.

“Kyle, you have to accept the truth!” Sam yelled, raising his hand up in surrender, “it doesn’t have to end this way! He was not your friend, and you know it!”

“Shut up!!!” Kyle fired a continuous jet of pink energy so powerful that the ground cracked around them, and the ice melted. “Liar!”

Sam was forced to disperse it with a shield of holy white light. While the blast did no visible damage to his shield, the resulting diffusion of energy was enough to shred all matter in the universe down to its most basic components.

“I order you to stop!” The Monitor of this universe materialized beside them, taking on a humanoid shape. “You will leave this realm, or I shall take action and remove you--” Sam and Kyle simultaneously looked up from their duel, and blasted him with energy, obliterating him and his universe into nothingness.

Kyle lunged at Sam once again, sending them both tumbling through the nothingness of the multiverse, hands around each other’s throats. Sam willed himself to increase in size, forcing loose Kyle’s grip. Kyle immediately does the same to counter.

Sam responded with more growth, and so did Kyle, both of them trying to outflank the other in size, all while simultaneously throwing universe-ending punches at each other.

-CRACK- They materialized in an alternate universe where Sam hurles a planet at Kyle. The size-war continued as Kyle grew large enough to hurle a star back at Sam, hitting him square in the face, knocking back several million light years. Sam replied by pummeling his head with a galaxy.

“I hate you!” Kyle bellowed telepathically as he unleashed another psychic blast that shredded the new universe into pure energy. “I will put your fucking head on a stake!” Grabbing Sam by the neck, he slammed him through several universes and dimensions, obliterating them all in the process.

“Kyle...” Sam gripped Kyle’s hands. “ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!” In one final burst of fury, he fired a blast at Kyle, slagging several billion dimensions in the process and finally knocking him unconscious. “If you won’t listen to reason, then neither will I.” He thought to himself, “you may be powerful, but you have neither the skill nor experience to wield it fully.”

Expanding his wings, Sam picked up Kyle’s limp body and flew them back to their home universe, an infinitesimal speck in the multiverse that Sam had shielded from the blast. He shrunk them both down to normal as he flew them into their solar system, passing by the sun, mercury, and venus.

As he passed by the moon, he suddenly got an idea; the sack of nanobot sand he had taken from Vrundrids was still in his pocket, and he could sense that Vrundrids’ dimension was still intact from the blast. Opening the porch, he sprayed the sand across the moon’s gray, dusty surface.

Soon, the nanobots of the sand would terraform the moon into another extension of Vrundrids. Finally, he reentered the atmosphere and teleported back into his prison cell.

He lay Kyle down on the prison bunk and repaired his prison uniform with a thought. They were just in time for the next headcount; a fat guard passed by, marking off names on a clipboard. Carefully, he placed his hand onto Kyle’s forehead and began to manipulate his memories. He didn’t want to lose his friend forever.

He would persuade him that it had all been a dream...The Conqueror is still alive, they remained in their cell the whole time, and nothing ever happened. Also, to make it more dream-like, Sam needed to blur out some details...blank faces...forgotten motives...blanks...

“Get out of my head!” Kyle sat up swiftly, throwing Sam aside. “Stop messing with my brain! You killed The Conqueror, and you will never make me forget it!” The mental blocks Sam had just placed were immediately broken down by his anger.

“Look, I was trying to--”

“Trying to what?” screamed Kyle, grabbed up a handful of his prison jumpsuit collar, “mind control yourself a friend? News flash; life doesn’t fucking work like that!”

“I was trying to make you understand!” growled Sam, prying Kyle’s hand off his collar. “I killed a false friend for you! You should be thanking me!”

“Shut it down!” demanded a guard who was at their cell door, “I don’t want anyone getting hurt!”

Suddenly, Kyle pushed Sam away from him, sending him crashing clean through the cell door, knocking it off its hinges. “YOU’RE THE FALSE FRIEND HERE, DEATH! THE CONQUEROR WAS REAL!” The guard at the door dove for cover as more guards charged in, guns raised, and yelling commands.

Sam jumped back onto his feet and charged at Kyle, ramming straight in the chest with his shoulder, knocking him through the concrete wall of their cell. Some guards fled for their lives, some opened fire to no avail, and others watched wide-mouthed and frozen. 

“We’re not pals, Sam, nor will we ever be!” Kyle scrambled to his feet, his eyes glowing pink. “If you ever need my help again, forget it!”

Kyle swung at Sam, who dodged, causing his fist to take a huge chunk out of the concrete instead. While Kyle staggered from his momentum, Sam grabbed him by the scarf of his neck and threw him down the hallway. 

Kyle’s body soared through the air for about 100 feet before he stopped himself, hovering with his vast telekinetic powers.

Kyle sped back at Sam, picked him up by the neck, flew up through the concrete ceiling, and threw him back down. Instinctively, Sam spread out his wings, stopping his descent a few feet from the ground and hovering there glaring up at Kyle. 

“You’d better grow eyes on the back of your head because the next time I see you...” Kyle gave Sam one last evil eye before soaring off into the sky.

“The Lord hath spoken,” someone in the crowd of guards and prisoners whispered, causing both Sam and Kyle to snap out of their predatory trace. It was the warden. Everyone in sight was either on their knees or frozen in fear. 

“Messenger of the lord, who are you?” the warden asked, scooting forward on his knees.

“Samuel Salvatore.” he replied robotically, “I’m Death.”

“D-Death?” the warden asked shakily.

“Yes, anyways, I plan on doing something other than wait in jail, so if you could handle the paperwork for us, that would be great.” says Kyle, “also, can I have something to wear? I can’t exactly walk around in prison clothes, and I’m trying to keep a low profile, so please don’t tell anyone.”

The warden quickly nodded and led Sam to his office, opened up his closest, and handed him a set of clothes, all of the highest quality.

Sam headed into the bathroom stall to change. He didn’t quite understand how to tie a tie, but he made do with the skills he got. A generic knot wasn’t that bad, he told himself. “That’s the best I can do.”

He exited the prison with the entire staff of guards, and chiefs kneeling before him.


	31. The Rise of Katherine Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is coming back...and she's hungry for souls!!!

Sam visited a nearby new paper stand for some directions, only to get even more lost than he was before; maps, directions, and geography always gave him headaches, especially when it involved terms like North, South, East, West.

He ended up teleporting all around the country before finally giving up and taking a bus to Mystic Falls for the remainder of the way. Nonetheless, he was still proud of himself for making it to Charlottesville, which was apparently a short bus ride away, or so he hoped.

He stood the whole time despite there being several available seats just in case he needed to get off in a hurry. The paper map he got was not helping matters at all; looking at it while the bus moved only made him feel lightheaded and angry. That map seemed more annoying than one of those complex mazes at the end of children’s books.

He had no idea what any of the station and stop names meant, and so he ended up at the terminal stop, still with no clue of where he’s going. He walked to the subway station hoping to find someone who might know how to get back to Mystic Falls.

“Hello? Sir?” Sam stopped a passerby. “Do you happen to know how to get to a town called Mystic Falls?” The man took him over to a nearby map and gave him a short series of instructions. Sam still had no idea what to do because he doesn’t understand any of his directional terms.

Luckily, there were several convenience stores nearby and he had plenty of money; when he revealed himself in the prison, the warden and at least half of the guards gave him all of their life savings because he ‘needed money’. 

Since he couldn’t quite figure out where he’s going, he might as well go on a spending spree. He didn’t buy too many clothes or books or gadgets, but he did buy food. A lot of food; all the way from whole chickens to tubs of ice cream to bubble gum.

He took all of that stuff over to a food court where he then ordered a giant burger from one of the stores nearby. He remembered how good human food tasted, and he desperately wanted more.

After a few minutes, a waiter approached with the hamburger on a plastic tray. Sam paid the waiter a generous tip just like what Anna had done. He poured on some ketchup and mustard because according to Anna, they made the food taste better.

“Hello, Sam.” A low, seductive female voice said from behind the waiter just as a pair of hands snapped her neck, letting the waiter drop dead on the ground. “You do remember me don’t you?” It was Katherine Pierce.

“Yes I do.” replied Sam, “why are you here?”

Katherine seemed to be in no hurry to answer, and she didn’t seem especially concerned with the number of people who have just seen her commit murder. “There’s no need to hide what I am anymore.” she shrugged as the humans around her fled. “I’m a god.”

“What do you want, Katherine?” Sam demanded again, making his eyes glow for a brief moment, “and I don’t suppose you’re just here to help me back to Mystic Falls out of the goodness of your heart.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “What I want is simple, and if you give it to me, I’ll leave this universe forever. If you don’t...I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist: I want souls, and I want them now! Alive or dead.” Her eyes flashed red as well.

Sam immediately leaped to his feet. “Is Asmodeus still controlling you? If he is you--”

“I have to fight it. Blah blah blah.” Katherine casually got to her feet as well, making sure to show off her beautiful figure in the most dramatic way possible. “Guess what? He’s not controlling me. He’s dead. I want that power all for myself.”

“Why?” Sam felt his fists tighten. “What do you possibly need all that power for?” His power flowed into his hands making them glow with white light.

“‘Why’?” Katherine snorted, “I just want it because it’ll make me powerful. I like power.” Then, in a blur of speed, she zoomed towards Sam.

Sam responded by throwing up his hands and blasting her with an enriched pulsating beam of holy white light, stunning her in her tracks. He quickly followed through, grabbing her by the shirt and shoving her across the food court, destroying dozens of tables, before finally coming to a stop in front of a McDonald’s food stand.

“Easy, buddy.” Katherine snared, “these clothes are expensive.” She flipped herself back onto her feet and zoomed at Sam, choke slamming him a foot deep into the concrete ground. “Try harder, Sam. I have eaten countless souls from countless dimensions. You have no idea how powerful I am right now!”

“Neither do you.” Sam snared as he crawled back onto his feet. “Great power like that takes time to set in. You can’t expect to master it all in a few short days!” He lunged forwards, kicking Katherine in the gut, sending her smashing through the McDonald’s food stand.

The McDonald’s employees quickly fled out the back. Katherine and Sam paid them no attention as they slowly circled each other like two fierce dogs battling for a bone. Sam moved first, only for Katherine to pin him against the deep frier by his throat.

“I asked nicely.” growled Katherine, “you declined.” She pressed her other hand to his forehead, channeling her power into his vessel, encircling it around his essence. Her power had grown to a point where she no longer needed a spell to bind him to her will.

“AHHH!!” He struggled with all her might as her power leached into his mind, controlling his thoughts...in a few seconds, he would be fully bound to her will. Despite resisting her power with all his might, he was losing fast; fighting her power to power was like trying to stop a tsunami with a dam.

In one final attempt to save himself, he forced her choking hand of his neck and sank his werewolf fangs into it, injecting her with as much venom as he could. His hybrid status allowed him to activate his werewolf bite at will.

Katherine screamed in pain as she released him, clutching her poisoned hand. He knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she used her power to cure herself of the venom, so he needed to attack while he had the advantage.

He vampire-speeded up to Katherine, slamming her against the cement wall, cracking it. If he kept her distracted enough, maybe she wouldn’t be able to draw enough concentration to heal her werewolf bite. He slammed her into the wall again, completely destroying it this time.

He quickly heaved her into the deep frier, slashing the entire kitchen with boiling oil, and leaving grave burns all across her face and body. Sam didn’t know what to do; she was too powerful for him to claim her life, and he wasn’t sure he could even outrun her.

Suddenly, all of Katherine’s wounds disappeared at once, and she charged as Sam, flinging him across the length of the food court, demolishing every table, chair, flower bed, and separation wall that was in the way. “Sorry, pal.” sighed Katherine, “you see? I’m not just powerful now, I am power!”

Sam summoned his scythe to hand, brandishing it defensively in front of him. “If you’re already so powerful, why do you want more souls so desperately?”

“Why?” Katherine teleported behind him. “I don’t know! Because I’m greedy and I just want more? I just want to feel big...” Sam swung around, swinging the blade at her chest. However, Katherine was still faster; she grabbed the rod of his weapon and jerked it out of his hands before whacking him across the food court again with the handle end.

“You know? I heard this thing could kill you...” Katherine examined the scythe in her hand. “Let’s do a test and find out shall we?” In a flash, she teleported behind him and swung the scythe as his chest.

Sam tried to dodge the blow, but he was still a nick too slow; the tip of the blade left a massive gash on his right shoulder, sending waves of burning pain through his body. “Ahhh!!!” He clutched the wound tightly, trying to ease the pain. “If you kill me, the concept of Death will be erased entirely! Without me, your soul supply will run out soon enough!”

Katherine shrugged. “Good point. Binding it is...” She jabbed the blunt end of the scythe into the wound on his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain. “That’s for being difficult!” She threw down the scythe and stretched out her hand, and he’s pinned to the wall by an invisible grip on his neck.

Then, she began to bind him again. Sam could feel the metaphysical cuffs forming around his wrists and he struggled with all his might. He was a primal force of nature, but Katherine had the power of souls, each of which contained a sliver of God’s power. While each soul only contained a minuscular piece, the sheer number of them she has absorbed made her nigh-omnipotent.

“Come, Sam. Stop resisting! It’s annoying for me, and I’m sure it’s very tiring for you too.” Katherine walked up to him and wrapped her fingers around his throat, channeling even more of her power into the binding. “It’s almost done...”

Suddenly, a powerful force blew her back through a set of large glass doors, showering her with broken glass. “Sorry, Kat, the boy is mine.” A tall, blonde man burst into the room straight through the concrete ceiling and glided to the ground on his set of massive, bat-like wings.

Lucifer walked over to Sam and stripped away the half-complete binding and helped him to his feet. “I am here to escort you to a safe dimension where Katherine will not be able to find or enter.” He looked at Katherine. “I’m afraid he’s not yours to bind.”

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes; Lucifer, the devil himself, was coming to his aid!

“Who do you think you are?” snapped Katherine, getting back up, “other than sexy...” Her eyes scanned him from head to toe. “Very sexy indeed...however, I really need that kid, so...drop him or I lay waste.” She walked towards them menacingly, but still being sure to exaggerate her gorgeous figure.

“I’m afraid not...” Lucifer floated into the sky, raising his hands above his head. “You binding him conflicts with my agenda.” Then, he expelled his power upon her in a surge of Lightbringer flames, engulfing her.

The flames expanded outwards, incinerating everything within the subway station, causing the entire structure to collapse in on itself, burying Katherine and everyone else deep within the rubble. Sam and Lucifer disappeared in a few flaps of Lucifer’s wings.

Suddenly, a giant shockwave blasted through the fallen rubble as Katherine telekinetically levitated herself into the air. “I am not dead!” she roared into the air. “You have no power over me!” Her mind transcended the fabrics of reality, searching Creation for the embodiment of Death...


	32. Trapped

“Where are we going?!” Sam struggled in Lucifer’s arms. “Put me down!” They fled across the different dimensions, universes, and worlds until they arrived on a large, icy, rock planet located several parallel realities away from theirs.

The moment Lucifer set Sam down on the snow-covered ground, he collapsed, partially due to his injuries, and partially because this new planet had nearly forty times the density of Earth. The planet orbited quite far from its giant red parent star, making its climate a constant sub-zero.

On the surface of the planet, was a giant set of mountains that appeared to be the remains of a massive, ape-like creature with thick, spikey armored hide and a tail;

The mountains were all covered with giant rocky spikes, coated with a layer of snow. The torso portion was 8,800 meters high, and 20,000 meters long, with the rough shape of ribs showing beneath the thick snow.

In front of it was a 3200 meter high, skull-shaped mound directly in front of it, and behind it was a 10,000-meter long mountain range that slowly faded into the ground. They must have once been the head and tail respectively.

Four 1000 meter wide trunk-like structures grew from the main mound, like the boney remains of a set of humongous limbs. The hind legs were roughly 78,000 meters long and grew out from the back, one on either side of the tail, while the front arms were over 15,000 meters long, and grew out from the sides, near the front.

Giant, distinct, sloth-like fingers can be found at the end of the front legs, which were also significantly longer than the hind legs. All the mountains had all large amounts of green planet life growing on them.

The front mound was similar in shape to an ape skull; this skull had a receding forehead, a large brow ridge, a set of elongated jaws, and two colossal, empty eye sockets on the front. All three rock formations had large rocky spikes, growing out in a linear formation. 

Evidently, the creature had died a long time ago as its boney remains were completely fossilized, and plenty of planet life was thriving on its surface.

Sam and Lucifer were standing in front of the pyramid that would be the head of the creature. Lucifer didn’t even seem to notice the weird rock formation as he began to draw a series of strange sigils in the air. The symbols appeared as glowing red streaks of energy that sort of hovered in the air.

“I don’t suppose this is your ‘safe dimension’ is it?” Sam asked as he felt the fabrics of reality around him with his mind. “It doesn’t feel very hidden or durable to me.”

“It’s not.” Lucifer didn’t stop drawing. “This is merely a trap to slow her down. There’s one more thing we need to get before I lock you in the safe house.” Suddenly, all of the floating sigils disappeared at once.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“I’m reinforcing the fabrics of reality in this realm through magic,” replied Lucifer as he started to draw sigils again. “It will not hold her indefinitely, but it will keep her in check for long enough; she does not have enough mastery over her power to break through this spell I’m putting up.”

“Right.” Sam took a seat at the foot of the mountain that once was a mighty creature’s skull. “And I don’t suppose your fire blast killed her, did it?” He gently caressed the corpse that lay before them; he could sense that the mountain once held the spirit of a creature.

“No.” said Lucifer, “it was just to slow her down.” He finished his second batch of sigils and muttered an inaudible incantation, making them all flash white before disappearing. “This reality now only allows interdimensional portals to be created by me. Once Katherine enters, she’ll not be able to teleport herself back out.”

Sam nodded. “Hey, and did you know this mountain is actually the fossilized remains of a giant armored lizard-like creature? Is there an official name for this thing?”

“No.” Lucifer went back to drawing sigils and chanting incantations. “I don’t go around naming random creatures, Sam.”

“I see.” Sam took a seat on a boulder at the foot of the mountain. “Also, I thought you were done hexing this place?”

“I’m adding reinforcements.” replied Lucifer, “I do not know exactly how much power Katherine holds, but I would rather aim high than aim low.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “Smart move. Say, I’m thinking about naming our little dead monkey friend here, Harambe 2.0. What do you think?”

“I don’t care.” Lucifer didn’t even look up from his sigil drawing.

At that moment, a rip opened in the fabrics of reality, and from it stepped Katherine Pierce. “Hello, boys.” She flipped her long brunette hair back sexily. “I found you.” Her eyes glowed a crimson red as she slowly approached them.

“Sam! Go now!” Lucifer waved his hand, opening his own portal for Sam to jump through.

Sam lunged for the portal but Katherine waved her hands, forcing it shut, making Sam land hard on his face. “Don’t you think I should have left this place before she came?” Sam ran behind Lucifer’s tensed-up body, “I don’t think we thought this through.”

“Her new power gives her an unquenchable desire for souls,” Lucifer said through bared teeth. His eyes never left Katherine’s body. “She has a built-in radar for openings to spiritual realms. That’s how she was able to find and how she was able to find and consume so many souls. You had to be here for this plan to work.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Great. Now what?”

Lucifer shot him a quick glance. “You run.”

Sam obeyed willingly, and took off in the opposite direction, jumping up the side of the mountain using his vampire prowess. At the same time, Katherine lunged forward, tackling Lucifer across the icy ground, leaving a massive trail in the rocks beneath them.

Katherine pushed off Lucifer and launched herself at Sam who had leaped onto a giant spike that jutted out from the front of Harabe 2.0’s fossilized skull. Sam tried to defend himself, but his injury had left him weakened, preventing him from using most of his celestial powers.

Fortunately, Lucifer came through; just when her hands were inches away from Sam’s neck, the devil grabbed her by the foot and flung her into a nearby tree where she clung to a thick branch to keep herself from falling.

Lucifer opened another portal before them, but Katherine closed it off by clenching her fist again. “You didn’t say ‘mother may I’.” She taunted, flinging herself at Lucifer again like a pouncing tiger, “it’s very rude to leave without being dismissed you know.”

Katherine’s hands wrapped around Lucifer’s neck, as their bodies flew into the spike Sam was standing on. The spike was over 200 meters thick and 100 meters long, but Lucifer and Katherine were both primal forces. The impact shook the skull and shattered the spike.

Sam spread his wings, slowing his descent while Lucifer and Katherine and tumbled to the ground amidst the thousands of rocks and boulders. Lucifer and Katherine struggled on the ground, stirring up a small snowstorm around them and sending pieces of ice and rock flying.

Right now, Sam’s best option was to flee this dimension. Lucifer never helps people unless it would benefit him, and should Katherine bind him successfully, she would have access to countless souls collected from countless dimensions over countless years; it would make her all but God.

Sam looked at Lucifer who appeared to be losing the deadly dance occurring before him. He didn’t care about him; Lucifer was the devil. If Lucifer succeeded, he would likely ask Sam for a second favor in return, and something told him it would not be as simple as buying him a burger.

Sam snapped his fingers to open a portal back to his home dimension; right now, Katherine didn’t have the strength left to stop him.

A swirl of white energy formed in front of him but quickly dissipated again. No gateway opened. Sam glared at his fingers, snapping them again and again. What the fuck is happening? 

He tried to teleport into The Source Wall next.

Same result; the fabrics of space-time refused to budge no matter how much power he used. 

Finally, he remembered. Lucifer had spelled the entire place so that he was the one capable of creating tears in space-time. Unless he had a large, external source of power to brutal-force his way out, he was stuck here.

Katherine slammed Lucifer into the ground, causing a web of cracks to form in the rock around them. “You know? I’m not a picky eater. I don’t dine on just human souls.” She grabbed Lucifer’s throat again and pinned him to the ground. “You angels may be powerful, but at the end of the day, you’re just spirits.” Her hands glowed red. “And that means I can eat you too.”

Lucifer let of a choked growl as he sent hellfire swirling around her body. “Aww. That tickles.” laughed Katherine, her hands glowing even brighter. “It’s goodnight for you, Lucifer.”

Sam watched as Lucifer’s form began to blur around the edges; Katherine was attempting to absorb him, but he was holding her back with pure will. If this goes on for any longer, she would hold the Morningstar power on top of the quintillions of souls she has already absorbed.

He needed to do something and fast.

Several jagged rocks lay at his feet. The fossilized remains of Harambe 2.0 lay a few feet away.

He got an idea.

He needed to cause a diversion right now. 

Sam raked the point of the shard up his arm, yanked his thin dress shirt back to expose the skin, and then pressed the sharp tip to the crease at the elbow. It was a completely crazy plan, but right now, crazy was all he had.

Katherine heard the sound of skin tearing and her vampire senses felt the blood drip to the ground. However, she did not turn. “Good try, Sam.” She was still trying to absorb the devil. “But this isn’t Twilight, and I’m not some rookie vampire anymore.”

“It’s not meant to work like that...” Sam dripped his blood on the corpse of Harambe 2.0.

The moment his blood touched the ice covering the corpse, the ice sizzled away. Then, the corpse jerked violently.


	33. Lava Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will raise Harambe 2.0

Due to the creature’s massive size, even the smallest movement caused thousands of grand canyon deep cracks to form in the ground. Katherine looked up just as Harambe 2.0’s empty eyes sockets filled with a lava-like substance behind an invisible membrane, and its curtain-like eyelids blinked over it.

The creature opened its mouth and let out a ground-shattering roar, causing a massive crack to form beneath Lucifer and Katherine. The archangel spread his wings and flew up while Katherine fell into burning lava beneath.

“Good job?” Lucifer didn’t seem very sure of his compliment.

The creature’s limbs moved as its flesh regrew over them. The piles of snow, plant life, and rocks that have accumulated on its body through the course of potentially millions of years were falling off tons at a time.

The creature slammed its left fist into the ground Katherine had just fallen through, sending up a spray of magma. It was so gigantic that even the mildest movements created cracks that went down into the mantle of the planet.

The air around it rippled with the heat emitted from Harambe 2.0’s scaly, spiked skin which was beginning to glow a magma red underneath its thick armor skin. All of the plants and snow beneath the monster’s scales got incinerated into nothingness by the sheer heat of its body.

Harambe 2.0 stood up on all fours and took a few steps around the snowy biome in a lumbering knuckle walk. With every step it took, the planet’s crust cracked, spewing out large quantities of magma. All ice within a twenty-mile radius of the creature melted.

Sam and Lucifer took to the skies on their wings just as the ground beneath them shattered and sank into the burning magma. Alive again, the creature was shaped like, and moved like a mountain-sized silverback gorilla with spike-covered reptilian skin that glowed with burning temperatures within.

“You do control that thing, right?” Lucifer was trying to draw enough focus to conjure up a portal; almost getting absorbed by the crazy Soul Burner had left even the fallen archangel disoriented. 

Harambe 2.0 opened its mouth and spewed out a 2000 meter wide beam of fire at the sky before letting out a thunderous, deafening roar that cracked the ground. “Yeah.” muttered Sam, “but it’s very hard, kind of like piloting the plane in Google Earth’s Flight simulator.”

Sam’s blood contained a small piece of his essence, which he had subsequently inserted into the corpse before healing it back to life. In sense, it was like he was possessing both Klaus Mikaelson and the soulless body of Harambe 2.0.

Lucifer finally drew up enough concentration to reopen a portal to their home dimension just as Katherine burst from the glowing orange magma that now covered the ground beneath them. Her hair, her makeup, and her clothes were completely intact, despite having been submerged in lava a mere seconds ago.

“I’ve had enough of you both!” Katherine flicked her wrist to send Sam flying aside before speed blitzing at Lucifer. “Especially you...fuck off!” Lucifer flew upwards, dodging the strike.

“I said STOP!” Katherine waved her hand, immobilizing Lucifer, and sent him crashing into the lava beneath.

Sam mentally ordered Harambe 2.0 to attack.

The giant ape-lizard creature let out another earth-shattering roar as it raised its giant arms and slammed them into the magma, spewing fire at Katherine. A tidal wave of lava tore up thousands of meters of crust, causing earthquakes all around the globe.

Sam had to conjure up an energy shield to prevent himself from getting drenched in lava.

“Sam. Make your ape keep her busy.” Lucifer just teleported beside him. “I must implement one last safeguard. She has more control over her power than I initially thought.” Then, he began performing a series of hand gestures while muttering a series of inaudible words.

Keep her busy. Sam grumbled to himself. Because that’s just so easy. Nonetheless, he continued to command Harambe 2.0 to attack. The gorilla-lizard closed two of its fingers around Katherine’s tiny body and raised her up over its flame-filled mouth.

“YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!!” Katherine’s voice roared louder than the cracking crust, Harambe 2.0’s thunderous breathing, and the crackling sound of boulder breaking apart. 

“Freeze!” She thrust out her hand and willed the creature’s thick, burning hot blood to turn into cold, solid ice.

Instantly, the creature’s movements stiffened and the glow under its skin began to fade to black. The freezing started at its head and quickly made its way down to its body. Harambe 2.0 let out one final roar of agony before its face froze into place.

“Sam! Let’s go!” Lucifer finished the spell he was just doing and opened a portal back to Sam’s home universe, pulling Sam through behind before Katherine had a chance to shut it.

He slammed the portal shut behind him just as a shockwave exploded from Katherine's body, destroying the frozen corpse of the creature and obliterating the icy planet they had just left. A tiny portion of the shockwave made it through, blowing Sam and Lucifer onto their backs.

The giant, familiar clock tower that marked the Mystic Falls town square stood before them.

A bus had to screech to a stop to avoid running them over. Sam recognized it as the same bus that he had been trying to take to Mystic Falls earlier. That means he passed through the town and didn’t realize it. He rolled his eyes in frustration.


End file.
